My Dark Side
by EverythingR5
Summary: "Ally you don't know me, you don't know why I've done the things that I've done." Austin Moon, most popular kid in school is enemies with Ally Dawson. But what will happen when they find attraction towards each other, but Austin can't be with her because he has a dark past that has forced him into being someone he's not? Will she help him through his dark time and change him back?.
1. Chapter 1 - Jocks & Jerks

**Hey everyone! Welcome to my newest fanfiction. I'll probably complete this one because I have really good ideas for it moving forward. So just sit back, relax, and enjoy!**

My Dark Side

Chapter 1- The Jocks & The Jerks

_Many years ago, our society was classified into a structured system called "social class." Basically this is how it went down. High class was at the top, meaning the most rich and beautiful but as well as the snobbiest bitch's you'll ever meet. Then came middle class, which was like kind of wealthy, but just wealthy enough to keep you off the streets. These were the normal citizens that were kind of just, there. Then came low class, which were the hated group of poor homeless people. They could barely afford to stay in a house and were always struggling to be in and out of debt. Life wasn't easy for the lower class citizens. To me, all this, in the modern world reminds me of your ordinary High School. The high class bitch's included the populars, like football Jocks, cheerleader snobs, and all their friends. A majority of them spent their day making everyone feel down about themselves to just boost their insecurities. Middle class citizens were the normal kids around, not popular but also not losers, like the "low class" citizens of high school. The low class was all of the outsiders, people who got picked on for anything they did. And guess who's apart of that group? Ding ding ding! You're right. I, Ally Dawson, are myself a "low class" student. But sometimes I really didn't mind. Yeah sure I got picked on by the populars, but the truth is, while they're out smoking weed and flunking ever class, I am getting a good education for my time to spend in college. Yeah sure, it's a little early to think about college's considering I'm only a sophomore, but hey, never to early to plan for the future, which I am 100% certain will not be in store for the preps. To say the truth, all those gangster thugs that you see on the street were most likely popular in high school, but after graduation, they had no idea what to do with life. I will never associate with any of them. I don't want they're jerk germs to spread on me. I only have two close friends I can trust in the low class. Trish, who has been my bestfriend FOREVER, and Dez, who I only met last year but me and Trish allowed him to join our group occasionally. I felt bad for Dez because his only friend left last year out of the blue. His only friend ironically being top of the bitch pyramid, Austin Moon. They were bestfriends for so long, and then one day Austin started acting different, decided he needed to re-order his life, so he joined the football team, and everyone has loved him since. He spends most of the day flexing his muscles and showing his abs to girls, including his equally as bitchy girlfriend Santina. Santina Mouren, caption of the cheerleaders. Austin eventually left Dez and started to hang out with the preps, so Dez had no friends. One day I saw him sitting alone in the Mall of Miami food court (which is the mall at which me and Trish work) and I recognized he wasn't with that cocky jackass for once. I went over and asked why he was all alone, and he told me Austin started ditching him for the preps. I felt bad because I knew how he felt. I've lost friends to the preps as well. I don't want to talk about that though. So I hope you enjoyed my daily rant about how much I think high school is the worst place on Earth. Well atleast now I'm infront of the piano, my true home, the only place I can actually let all this out. Talk to you tomorrow songbook._

_ -Ally_

I closed my songbook/diary. Usually everyday I write what normal girls write, about their day, but today I just wrote about how much I despise the high school system. The preps always pick on us and the administrators never care to do anything about it.

"Hey Ally, guess who got a job at Blues!" Trish exclaimed out loud as she walked up to my practice room in my family owned music store, Sonic Boom. "Blues, why would you want to work there? Especially tonight? I mean it's a Friday, you know who'll be there right?" I told her back. "Yes Ally I'm well aware of the pack of snakes that are coming to work tonight. Blue's is the hottest teen club in town, which means I'll be waking up drunk people all night. But hey, pay is really good which means I can go to that amusement park with you and Dez tomorrow!" I was so happy! Finally her hard work will pay off and be used for something useful besides just new accessories for herself! "Oh my god that is awesome! Tomorrow is going to be so much fun. Well good luck tonight," I said as I started to walk out. "Wait where are you going? Don't you want to come to dinner with me and Dez to celebrate? He offered to pay." I realized that I needed to get home to help my dad out with some stuff, but, I guess he can wait.

Trish, Dez, and I arrived at our favorite restaurant, "Blue Man's Shaq" at 5:30 PM. Trish starts working at 7, but fortunately for her "Blue Man's Shaq" was right next to "Blues". That was probably because the same company owned them. We all got seated quickly and started to breeze through the selections on the menu. They brought over our drinks in no time. We talked for a little bit when out of the blue, I see four jackass's walk through the door. Can you guess who it might be?

"Hey Dawson, freckle face, and curls, what are you guys doing at our hang out?"

"Uh newsflash stud your drunk bar is actually next door. So why don't you scurry along and leave us alone." By stud I was clarifying that it was none other than the jock but jerk himself, Austin Moon.

"Yeah Monica, scurry along before you get your tobacco breath all over me." Trish replied. We all let out a little chuckle. Monica was Austin's middle name, and It was pretty embarrassing if I wouldn't say so myself. Pissed off by that, Moon and his gang of little misfits all left, but right before they exited Austin's girlfriend Santina came over and poured my drink right on my head.

"Waitress I think this girl had a spill." They all chuckled as they walked into Blues. How could Dez even think to ever be friends with that jerk?


	2. Chapter 2 - Clubs & Revenge

Chapter 2 – Clubs & Revenge

Luckily all Santina spilled on me was water or that could've been really bad. I mean, Dez had a milkshake and Trish has soda, if either of those were spilled on me I would look like a complete mess. Obviously Trish didn't really care about Dez's satisfaction because she got up, picked up Dez's chocolate milkshake, walked right over to Santina and spilled it right over her perfectly wavy brunette hair. Santina started freaking out but Austin quickly came to her rescue.

"It's ok baby its fine. She's just jealous of your hair and did that to ruin it that's all."

I practically gagged. They're relationship disgusts me. But hey, they're both jackass's so I guess they're a perfect match.

"You're gonna pay for this Trish." Austin threatened as he walked his girlfriend into Blue's. Trish just rolled her eyes and walked back to our table.

"Sorry Dez." She said about his now used milkshake.

"It was worth it, that bitch had what came to her." We all sat down, Trish ordered Dez another shake, and we talked about how much fun were gonna have tomorrow at the amusement park. It just recently opened and we've been planning on going to it but never did because Trish could never afford it. She better not screw up tonight or the club won't pay her. I really don't want to get my hopes up for nothing. Eventually after eating we all said our goodbyes until tomorrow. Trish walked next door to start her shift at Blues. She was working as sort of a waitress, she would walk around and ask people what beverages they wanted and then go find the customer and return it to them. I was walking past the club to go home when I saw none other than Santina walk up to Trish. Trish's first customer was her biggest enemy. Well this should be interesting. The music wasn't really that loud and they were standing close to where I was so I just listened in our their conversation.

"Oh look at my waitress for the evening." Santina said with an evil smirk. She was certain to take advantage of Trish tonight.

"Hey horse-face, I see you've gotten the chocolate outta your hair. Not that it looked strange, that ugly color of the chocolate chunks matched your hair." I started laughing really hard. People walking were staring at me.

"I know why you're here Trish. You're here to make money so you and the other two losers can go to the new amusement park tomorrow, and you're not gonna get paid if I complain about you to the manager of Blue's. So with that said, go get me something to drink, NOW. You wouldn't want that bad review that can stop you from getting paid would you?" Santina was a real bitch sometimes.

"You wouldn't know this feeling Santina considering you're a spoiled brat that gets everything you want when you want." Trish replied.

"Nope, lets face it De La Rosa, I'm a rich beauty queen and you're a poor peasant. Now scurry along I'm thirsty."

What Santina just said reminded me of what I wrote in my book earlier. It was how high school was like the "social class." Santina was rich and also popular, which is high class, and Trish is, well I wouldn't say poor, but low class and not popular. I wish I could slap Santina right in the face. I walked into the club to talk to Trish but on my way in I noticed a fight occurring. It was between the king and queen, Austin Moon and Santina Mouren. Was Austin drunk already and is that why they were fighting? He eventually stormed out and I couldn't help but laugh. But my laugh then turned into shock when I saw Trish walking out with Santina's drink and got tripped by another prep. She fell right down to the ground and the drink went all over her. Everyone started staring and laughing. I ran right over to her.

"Trish! Are you ok?!" I asked concernly. I helped her up.

"Ugh, I hate this job. Hopefully after tonight I'll never have to see any of these idiots again." We went into the bathroom to wash up and then I decided to leave. It was getting pretty late so I decided to go back to Sonic Boom, lock up, then go home. I went back to the music store when I heard someone playing the guitar. _That's strange._ I thought. Usually we don't have customers that late unless theres a performance, which I doubt my Dad would plan without consulting me. I walked into the store and sitting on the counter, facing the opposite direction was a blonde boy singing and playing the guitar. The voice was one of an angel, but the person that had the voice was far from being an angel. The person being none other than super jerk Austin Moon.


	3. Chapter 3 - Shocks & Secrets

**First off I would like to thank you all for the sweet reviews! It means so much to me when people review and usually if they criticize I try to improve at whatever weakness they say I have. Well anyways heres Chapter 3! I hope you are enjoying reading as much as I enjoy writing!**

Chapter 3 – Shocks & Secrets

"What are you doing in my music store?!" I scream at Austin while he's still singing. He turns around quickly and puts the guitar down quicker. He stands, starts acting nervous, and streaks his hand through his hair while saying "uhhhhhhh" for I'd say about 10 seconds.

"Well, do you have an answer or not?" He started getting red. I never knew he was a musician. I thought he always thought people who sang were gay.

"I was just listening to my favorite song on my phone!" He quickly comes up with an excuse. I don't buy it though.

"You want me to believe that that was not you playing the guitar OR singing? Cause it pretty damn sounded like you." Lets see how he'll curve his way outta this one. But, I know he will, he always does. He's Austin Moon.

"It wasn't, I don't sing. Singing is gay and so is playing instruments." Austin through the guitar down to the floor, nearly breaking it, and stormed out. Whether he tells me or not, I know that was him singing and playing the guitar. And to be honest, he's pretty talented. His voice is beautiful and he didn't mess up one chord on the guitar. I wonder why he doesn't want anyone to know of it. Probably so he can keep his reputation as "biggest jackass in the school." Now why would anyone want that as a title? I locked up the store and walked out. As I was walking out I felt something suddenly grab me. It felt likes hand. They wrapped around me and a hand was placed over my face so I couldn't talk. I then heard a voice,

"If you tell anyone about what you just saw you'll regret it Dawson." The voice was Austin's. So apparently he was singing and he is embarrassed so now he's threatening me. Well that's preps for you. They'll do whatever to sustain they're place at the top of the pyramid. He un-gripped me and walked away. I didn't want him to feel like I was following him, so I waited a few minutes then walked away as well. That was, until I heard sirens.

I turned around and saw a bunch of ambulances rushing into the mall. They were all running in the direction of Blue's. All I did was pray that it wasn't Trish who was hurt. I ran back to Blue's where I saw the ambulances carry out several people. The police were there as well, and someone was in handcuffs. All I could think of is what the hell just happened here? I saw Trish cradled in a corner and she looked traumatized. I walked over to her.

"Trish! What happened here?! Why are the ambulance's and police here?" She obviously couldn't talk. She was in shock. Whatever happened wasn't good. The police came over to me.

"Excuse me miss you have to leave. This is a restricted area."

"No, I'm not leaving until I learn what happened."

"Well I'm sorry miss you can't know that now please someone escort this young girl out of here." Security guards came over and escorted me out of the club. Trish was still cradled in her corner, still not to say a word. I tried to watch from a far distance, but the police came over to me again and told me that I needed to leave the mall. I did what they said realizing if I didn't I could end up in handcuffs. What happened inside that club? I need to find out. Something terrible could've happened in the very same area that I work. I'm an employee of the mall, damnit I own a store in the mall so I deserve to know what happened here. As much as I wanted to go confront the police again, I realized the more I distract them the less time they have to figure out themselves what happened. I started to leave when I noticed people being let out. I saw some preps, some other people I recognize from school, I see the dreadful Santina, but no Trish. Trish has still not been dismissed. Was she involved in this somehow? Why won't the police give me answers? I walked up to a girl I recognize (not a popular) and asked her what happened. She was about to tell me what happened, she said,

"It was insane, someone-" but then she stopped when she noticed who she was talking to. She saw it was me and said,

"I don't know Ally, something crazy. I needa go." She quickly sped off. That was weird, why did she do that? It's not like I was involved at all, so why would I care about what happened? Everyone I asked just, avoided me! I came to a realization I wasn't gonna get the word outta anyone, but wait- there is someone who would tell me what happened. A certain blonde boy that has a dark secret only I know of, would tell me if I blackmailed him. Obviously Santina would tell him what happened, and then I can blackmail him from there. But that all has to wait until tomorrow. No way am I going over a popular person house at midnight, there could be a drunk fest for all I know. I'll just have to wait until tomorrow to get answers. And _answers_ is what I'm gonna get.

It was noon on Saturday. I woke up a few hours ago and called Trish dozens of times. Every single time she wouldn't answer. I called her house and they wouldn't answer either. What was happening to Trish? I also called Dez, telling him that we weren't going to the amusement park. He was pretty upset, considering we've been wanting to go for so long and once we finally can all afford something comes up. At about one' o clock I took a break from the store and walked towards Austin's house. This could be a REALLY big mistake. I hated Austin and he hated me. His parents might think that I'm secretly his girlfriend. Eww! I wonder if they know how much of a bitch he is. Maybe not, but they for sure must be aware of his horrible grades. Or what if Santina's there, she's been my number 1 enemy for years now. I won't want to have to deal with her if I do go, but right now, I feel I have no other choice. Austin wouldn't tell me originally, but since I know his secret, he'll have to obey me. I arrived at Austin's house. I got his address from Dez. Even though Dez and Austin hate eachother, Dez still remembers his address from all the times they USED to hang out. Once I saw NO cars, I knew his parents weren't home. This means Austin could have populars over. Great. I walked up to the porch and ringed the door bell. I got so nervous right now. What if theres preps and they steal my wallet or something? I don't know, it's the populars. Being around them is always unpredictable. The door opened and guess who was there to open it? That's right, it was Santina. She was completely shocked when she saw me. Walking behind her towards the door was Austin.

"Who is it babe-" He stopped when he saw it was me.

"What is SHE doing here?!" Santina asked in an angry tone. What does she think me and Austin are secretly dating? Um, no bitch.

"I don't know, why are you here Dawson?!" He looked nervous. He probably thought I was gonna spill his secret to Santina. Which I would really like to do, but then I have no blackmail material.

"I need to talk to you. Can we talk alone without her?" Ew. I realized I sounded way too nice talking to a guy I hated.

"I don't think that's a good idea." Santina said very quickly and angrily.

"This'll take 2 seconds babe." Santina huffed and Austin walked onto the porch. He closed the door behind him.

"What are you doing at my house? How did you even get my address?"

"Dez gave it to me. Remember Dez? Your old best buddy, until you turned to the dark side." Austin had no response. "I'm here because I want to know what happened to Trish last night. I know Santina told you, and you're gonna tell me. You know what'll happen if you don't."

"I swear Dawson if you dare to tell anyone I'll-" I interrupted him.

"You'll what? You'll beat me? I'm not afraid of you Moon. You're cold hearted, but I don't think your cold hearted enough to beat a girl. What happened last night? If you don't tell me I'll tell everyone in school that you're a musician and you're reputation will be ruined." Austin huffed. Just like Santina. I can see why they're perfect together.

"There was a shooter at the club last night. There was a fight between him and a guy, the shooter shot the guy he was fighting with, then started shooting random people. He gun was pointed at Trish right before he was taken down by the police. There, you know everything, not get off my porch." Austin walked inside. I stood there in terror. That's why Trish was tramautized, she had a gun pointed at her.


	4. Chapter 4-Mixed Signals & Mixed Feelings

**Wow! Thanks for all the reviews guys! I understand you guy's want longer chapters, so here you go! And also, to keep up with all the updates for this story, follow me on twitter! That's the only way I can keep in touch with you all! everythingr5 ! Thanks! So here's chapter 4!**

Chapter 4 – Mixed Feelings & Mixed Signals

Imagine going to dinner one night with your friends. You're having a good time, laughing, and talking. Then you have to go to work, and you go. You're not having that much fun but it's all worth it so you can get money. You expect the day after you'll spend the money on something great, but instead that's all ruined when you're held at gunpoint. Imagine the feeling of being held at gunpoint. You saw the gunman take away lives of others. He took away a chance of opportunity. He took away lives. He took away another chance to make the world a better place. He took away who could've been the president, who could've been a teacher, who could've been an inspirational singer, who could've been a parent. He took away all these things, and you're expecting him to do the same to you. With only a little amount of time in your life you think it's gonna end. You think the gunman will fire and that'll be the end for you. This feeling is what Trish was feeling. I would never want that feeling in my life, and if I did have that feeling I would never know how to get over it. I'd be scared for life. I would never EVER be able to step out of my house again. Now imagine if you were a witness of someone being killed and also someone being held at gunpoint. Would you tell people close to the victim about the disastrous events that just took place? Would you want to see their reaction, would you want to see them break down crying? Would you want to be the one to ruin their life? Now I understand why no one told me about the events that occurred. All those people who ignored me were really looking out for me. People I didn't even know didn't want to see me suffer with the fact that my bestfriend almost died. I snapped out of my little nightmare and saw Austin still standing in front of me. He was just, staring at me… His lips were moving and I know he was talking, but I couldn't hear him. I couldn't hear anything at the moment. I could barely hear myself think. This was the worst feeling I've ever experienced. I blinked a few times, scratched my head, and came back to reality.

"Ally, Ally, ally.." I heard slightly into my ear. It was Austin.

"Ally, can you hear me?" Austin looked worried. Why would he look worried? He should look relieved that he told me so now I won't spill his secret.

"Don't worry, I won't spill your secret." I said very quietly and softly. I walked away. I didn't know if Austin was watching me walk away or just went back inside and pretended nothing happened because I couldn't turn back. I had to run all the way to the police HQ. Trish must be there and I need to speak to her. I need to let her know I'm there for her. My walking soon went to jogging, then went to running, then went to full speed sprinting. But that was not a good idea, considering I still felt dizzy and unstable, and then I felt my head hit the ground, and then all I saw was darkness.

"Ally, ally, ally," I heard it again. The consecutive speaking of my name.

"When will she wake up?" Except this time I didn't hear Austin's voice. It was familiar, but it wasn't Austin. It was very familiar.

"Soon, just give her some time. She must've fainted from dehydration, tiredness, and shock." Ok that time the voice wasn't familiar at all. I slightly opened my eyes and saw my father standing next to a nurse. Where am I? Last thing I remember I was running to the Police HQ to see Trish, and then I woke up here.

"D-d-da" I was able to speak out a few syllables. Enough to get my dad's attention.

"Ally?! Ally can you hear me sweetie? Are you ok?!" I couldn't answer, my throat was very soar, and I still felt nauseous and dizzy.

"Here honey have some water." My dad handed me a glass of water. I drank as fast as I could. I drank so fast that a good percentage of the water fell right on top of me. My throat felt a little clearer and I was able to speak.

"Dad, where am I? What happened?"

"Your in the hospital sweet heart. You fainted outside that boy Austin Moon's house. He saw you faint, and he ran over, drove you here immediately. He saved your life." Austin, saved my life? Why would he do that? I hated him and he hated me. I'm surprised he didn't just leave me there to die. If he did that then no one would know his secret.

"Dad, Trish was held at-"

"Gunpoint, I know. Her parents called once they heard about you. Them and Trish all came to visit you." I was shocked.

"Trish came to visit me? But I thought-"

"Yes, the police were holding her. They were asking her a bunch of questions but once she found out what happened with you, she couldn't resist coming here immediately."

"Where is she?"

"She went to the cafeteria, I can go get her if you'd like."

"Yes, please." My dad left the room after kissing me on the forehead. If I were Trish, I would still be in shock. I wouldn't have the power to get up, or even talk. To think she came to see me, that's just unbelievable. That's why were bestfriends. She'd do anything for me and I'd do anything for her. So, what now? So much has happened this weekend. The shooting, my fainting, what will happen when returning to school? Will school be the same? And my huge question is, what will happen with me and Austin? He saved my life, as much as we hated eachother. I'm starting to think he's not like the other preps. He's definitely not as cold-hearted as Santina. He's still got a good heart somewhere, because if Santina were to decide if I lived or died, she would leave me there to suffer. But Austin, I don't even know. I closed my eyes to take a nap, but then I heard something.

"ALLY!" Trish ran into the room and have me a huge hug. I was wide awake.

"TRISH! OH MY GOD!" We hugged for a good 30 seconds.

"Trish I was on my way to come talk to you when I fainted! I really needed to make sure you were ok!"

"I'm doing alright, but when I heard what happened to you I knew I needed to come see you! You're my bestfriend, I needed to know you were ok!" We hugged again. Trish sat down next to me and we just talked. Sooner then later Dez showed up to and we all talked. It was like the old times before any of this happened. Hopefully we can just forget about all this. But for some reason in my mind I knew that that wouldn't be easy. After long ours of talking and getting visits from family and friends, I was ready to go to sleep. Visiting hours were almost over, but I got visits from everyone so I don't think anyone else is coming. My dad gave me a good night kiss and told me he'd be back. I closed my eyes but then I heard the nurse come in.

"Mrs Dawson, you have another visitor." Who could this be?

"Who is it?" I asked curiously.

"Umm blonde boy, say's his name is Austin Moon. Should I tell him to come back tomorrow or should I let him in?" Oh my god. Austin Moon. Austin Moon came to visit me in the hospital. Why? How could this possibly go down? Well, he's here for a reason. Might as well hear it.

"Let him in." The nurse nodded her head, and opened the door. There he was. Popular jock Austin Moon walked in. The popular jock that threated me 24 hours ago. The popular jock that was admired by every girl in school and spent his days flexing his muscles and showing his abs to everyone. The popular jock that was my enemy. What am I saying? Why did I saw _was _my enemy. He _is _my enemy, and always will be. Because I hated him and he hated me.

"Austin what are you doing here." I asked very firmly.

"Well a _thank you_ would be appreciative considering I saved your life." He said it like a smart ass. Some things never change.

"Thank you for saving my life Austin. If you don't mind I really want to sleep."

"Ally I'm sorry about Trish and about your accident. I'm here for you if you need to talk to anyone." Why was he being so nice to me? It was probably just so I wouldn't spill his secret. That was definitely the reason.

"If your only acting nice to me so I won't spill your secret then you can stop being nice because I won't say anything."

"That's not the only reason, well that's one of the reason's, but not the only one. I just wanted to make sure you were ok."

"Why would you care? Your Austin Moon, hot, admirable, popular Austin Moon who's a bitch to people like me. So why all of the sudden are you not like that anymore?"

"Ally you don't know me, you don't know why I've done the things that I've done. So lets just leave it at that. I'm glad your okay. Goodbye." Austin walked out of the room. What does he mean by that? There's a reason why he's a jerk? This doesn't make any sense to me. Whatever, it was late. I closed my eyes and went to sleep.

xxxxxXXXxxxxxxxXXXXXXxxxxxxx xXXXXXxxxXXXXxxxxX

I woke up and saw my dad sitting next to me reading the newspaper.

"Morning sunshine!" He said with a grin once he noticed me.

"Ready to go?" He asked.

"Go where?"

"Home! Well first were going to breakfast, but the doctor said you're fine to return home!"

"Where are we going to breakfast?"

"Umm, where we go every Sunday. Barns&Bacon!" Wow. It's Sunday. I almost forgot. Friday was the shooting, yesterday was the fainting, and today, well I don't even know what'll happen. Hopefully nothing.

"Dad, I don't have to go to school tomorrow right?" I asked.

"Of course not, this has been a rough weekend for you. You need to relax. No work, no school, just relax." I liked the sound of that. Me and my Dad left the hospital and went to Barns&Bacon. Ever since my mom first showed us the place one Sunday morning years ago, we've gone there ever since. It's been a tradition.

"So whats up with you and that Austin boy? Do you like him or something?"

I almost gagged. Apparently my dad doesn't know how much of a jackass he is.

"No Dad, I don't like him."

"Oh, well it seems like he likes you." What? My Dad must be crazy or something.

"Why would you say that?"

"Well the way he cared for you when you fainted, he seemed like he really wanted you safe. He was worried for you." What the hell? Once again, I _HATE _Austin, and he _HATES _me. Theres no way we could even have a friendship, let alone a relationship.

"Dad trust me, theres nothing. Were two completely different people."

"Well you know what they say Ally, opposites attract.

**Follow me on twitter for updates!**

** everythingr5**


	5. Chapter 5 - Songs & Fights

**Hello everyone! I just wanted to say thanks for the reviews again! The last chapter may have been a little confusing, but basically what happened was after hearing about Trish's accident Ally fainted. Austin saw her faint and went to save her. He drove her to the hospital and the hospital called Ally's dad. Ally's dad arrived and Austin told him what happened but he seemed very scared. Austin left and then Ally woke up. That's when she was told what happened, and when all her visitors came. Austin came to say he hoped she was Ok but Ally still didn't like him. She wondered why he would save her. Ally then left the hospital with her Dad to go out to eat. So that's what happened! I hope you enjoy this chapter! It's pretty suspenseful, and many of you will probably hate Austin A LOT more than you already do. **

Chapter 5 – Songs & Fights

I arrived home Sunday afternoon. I immediately went up to my bed to lie down. It was nice to be home. Those hospital beds were uncomfortable. I got to my room and saw my songbook lying next to my bed. I opened it and began to write in it.

_Dear Journal,_

_ Well, this weekend has been pretty insane. Friday there was a shooting in the mall and Trish was almost killed, and yesterday I was brought to the hospital because I fainted and got a head injury. I have never had this much of a horrible weekend. One thing that really confused me was finding out who was the one who saved me when I fell. It was Austin. Austin Monica Jackass Moon actually saved me. He was worried about me. But.. but why? Maybe I'm overreacting. I mean if he fainted I would save him too, I would save anyone, maybe except for Santina, but he was actually scared for me.. We've always been enemies. The way my dad made it seem was that he was more nervous for me then my dad was. Is my dad right? Does Austin have feelings for me? What am I saying, of course not. He's a jock and I'm a loser. He's high class and I'm low class. His high school cliché is probably more important to him than anyone. He has a reputation that he HAS to maintain. But what about what he said last night. __**"you don't know me; you don't know why I've done the things that I've done. So lets just leave it at that." **__That kept ringing in my head. __**"you don't know me."**__ He's right, I don't know him. But what does this mean? The person that probably knows Austin the best is Dez. But whenever I mention Austin around Dez, Dez turns angry. I don't know what happened between them, but whatever it is it couldn't have been good. Wait a second, I remember something. Austin was singing a song that was kind of familiar to this situation. The song I heard him sing the night of the shooting. The night he threatened me. I can't really remember the song that well, I just remember _

"_**Everybody's got a dark side. **_

_**Do you love me?**_

_**Can you love mine?"**_

_Austin probably wrote the song, but he's right. Everybody DOES have a dark side. Is Austin's his love for music, or is there something deeper in him that he's hiding? A reason for him to defriend Dez and to become a jock? Austin's so scared to show people the real him. He should just break down his wall and show everyone what he really is. Wait, OMG!_

I closed my songbook and ran downstairs and saw my dad sitting on the couch.

"Dad I'm going to Sonic Boom!"

"What? No! You just got home Ally you need to rest!"

"Dad I'm fine, I rested enough in the hospital. Besides I have a new song idea and I need to get it out!"

"Al-" But before he can finish calling my name I ran out the door. I ran straight to the Mall of Miami. I tried not to lose the idea in my head. I was running when I bumped into someone and fell.

"Oh my god I'm so sorry." I turned and saw Austin, also on the floor.

"Austin?" He got up and held out his hand to help me up. I denied it and got up myself.

"What are you doing in my neighborhood?" Then I remembered. Santina lived down the street. "Oh wait why'd I even asked your going to see your slut girlfriend." I started to walk away when I heard him say from behind,

"Actually I came to see you!" I turned around.

"Why?"

"I just, just wanted to make sure you were okay."

"Ok Austin seriously what's your deal. Why are you acting so nice to me? I told you I won't tell anyone about your secret!"

"Ally how many times do I have to tell you that's not the reason I keep visiting you. I came to give you these flowers." I saw flowers scattered around the floor in result to the fall. Should I accept them? I mean, he has been a bitch to me, Dez, and Trish for almost 2 years and all of a sudden he's doing this? I'm still so confused.

"Thank you Austin." I was about to walk over and accept them but then Santina came up behind him.

"Hey baby. Why are you talking to her?" She said in a nasty attitude. Then she noticed the flowers. "Oh! Are those for me? How sweet!" She nastily grabbed the flowers out of Austin's hand. I was waiting for him to tell her that the flowers were for me, but instead,

"Yeah! I just wanted to let you know how much I loved you baby." He kissed her. Of course, when it's just him and me he's so nice and gentle, but when his pose is around he goes back to being the same old bitch we all know and hate. I walked away in disgust. I heard the rest of their conversation while walking away;

Santina: So why was she here?

Austin: She bumped into me on my way to see you.

Santina: What a freak.

I felt a teardrop run down my cheek. For a split second I can't believe I actually thought he had changed. I walked to Sonic Boom. I sat down infront of my piano in my practice room, got out my songbook and titled the new song "Break Down the Walls". I started to jot down some lyrics relating to Austin. All he does is hide about what he does. He needs to show the world who he is.

"_Stop, hiding out in the shadows, scared to show the world you exist."_

I mean, he pretty much just locks his true self in, he should show everyone that he's a musician and that he actually might be a nice guy. The world is so much brighter than he makes it seem.

"_Don't, lock yourself in the darkness, the world is so much brighter than this." _I continued the process and got down a lot more lines. I took my songbook and left Sonic Boom. It was getting late and I was pretty hungry so I decided to go to the food court, but when I walked out guess who was there? That's right, it was Austin. But this time he wasn't alone. This time he was with his group. I tried to walk away but they came over to me.

"Hey Dawson, whatcha got there, your little diary?" Austin said. I can't believe him. After all that happened he's pretending like none of it actually did.

"Shut up Austin just leave me alone."

"Oh wait it's not a diary it's a songbook. There's musical signs on it." That was Jake. He was the Running Back on the football team. He was also Austin's best friend, even though I bet he doesn't know about Austin's love for music. Or his "_dark side" _as he would call it.

"You're into music? That's so pathetic. Right Austin?" Santina said. Austin just stood there not sure of what to say. I stared at him waiting for an answer.

"Yeah, your such a loser Dawson." Austin grabbed the songbook out of my hand. I was about to try to get it back when Dez appeared behind Austin.

"Austin give it back to her!" Dez shouted. Austin turned around and him and his old friend were face to face. This is the first time Dez has approached Austin since Austin betrayed Dez. He's always been too shy to do anything.

"Well what are you gonna do about it freckles?"

"My god, what has happened to you? I mean not even two years ago you were that nice, friendly kid that loved life and everything about it. Now look at you, now people are afraid to talk to you because you might steal something or make them feel bad about themselves. What happened to the Austin I used to know, who just loved life?"

"He's gone, and he's never coming back. Don't come up to me Dez and try to force me into being your friend again." Ok now Austin was sounding ridiculous.

"Because I like being like this. I like this life. It's where I belong. I don't need some low life redhead-"

"Austin.." I tried to calm him down. You can tell he was getting mad but his back was still turned and he was creeping up closer to Dez.

"with absolutely no friends and no popularity-"

"Austin"

"telling me what to do with my life. You have no idea the tough times I've had in my life that I've had to do to maintain this reputation-"

"Austin"

"and the last thing I need in my life right now is an idiotic freaky loser like you!"

"Austin!"

"WHAT?!" Austin swung around with his arms up and hit me right across the face as he was turning. I fell to the ground. My face felt so sore, like a bat had just hit it. He swung around so fast and angrily which is why he had so my strength in the hit. But the pain didn't matter, I just can't believe Austin just did that. I was on the floor and I heard silence. I opened my eyes and saw Austin horrified. Right behind him I saw Santina smiling and laughing. I got up and ran away. I heard Austin scream my name but I didn't bother to turn around. I couldn't handle him right now. I guess I was wrong when I said that he wasn't cold hearted enough to beat a girl. He's not just a bully, he's much worse. I didn't stop writing until I made it all the way home, then I went upstairs and cried myself to sleep. ~


	6. Chapter 6 - Friends & Apologies

**Hey guys! So again thanks for all the reviews, I only posted 5 chapters and I've already got 30 reviews! WOW! That's a big deal for me lol, so last chapter was pretty intense. and also I know this might've been unclear but the slap WAS an accident, he hit her while he was turning. so here's chapter 6 of "My Dark Side"! I hope you all like it!**

Chapter 6 – Friends & Apologies

I woke up from bed at around 12:30 AM, and I stayed up the rest of the night. I was still so shocked at what had happened that I couldn't get out of my bed. I lied there all night, looked up at the ceiling, and all I did was think about Austin. _Austin… Austin.. Austin…_ the name kept ringing in my head.

_**Austin…**_ the boy who betrayed one of my bestfriends.

_**Austin…**_ the boy who has made fun of me for so many years.

_**Austin…**_ the boy who threatened me.

_**Austin**_… the boy who saved me when I fell.

_**Austin…**_ the boy I thought I had feelings for after he saved me.

_**Austin…**_ the boy who hit me.

I got out of bed at 7:30 and I went into the bathroom. I turned on the light and this was the first time I had seen my face since the hit. No wonder it hurt so bad, it was so swollen. It was black and blue and it hurt to even touch it. My dad was probably awake by now and I don't want him to see me like this. I used the best makeup I had and smeared it all over my face to cover up to bruise. When I thought it looked good, I walked downstairs. There he was, making some breakfast. I said "good morning" and he turned around.

"Where the hell were you last night? You were gone all day! I called you seven times but you didn't answer!"

"I'm sorry I was just so focused on my song, I think this one could be a really big hit!"

"A really big hit? Ally I don't mean to offend you but how could it be a hit if you have stage fright and can't even perform it? Unless you find a really talented singer to sing that song for you that song is going to stay right in your little book just like every other one." Unless I find a really talented singer… the first person to pop in my mind was Austin, but I know I couldn't ask him. I am never talking to him again. I'm glad that I'm taking off today so I don't have to go to school with him. We have a lot of classes together, and it'd be torcher having to come face to face with him.

"Dad I know, but I really like this song and where its going. I'm not done with it yet though so I'm going over to sonic boom to finish it." I started to walk out the door while grabbing my coat and song book but my dad stopped me.

"Ally your going to Sonic Boom but not to work on the song, its your work day." Damn, I forgot I have to work today.

"Okay, during my break I'll work on the song. See ya over at the store." I walked out and went to Sonic Boom. It was a little chilly since it was a February morning but I'd rather be in this 60 degree weather than in like New York where its 20 degrees. Usually when I'm walking to work or school I look around and worship Miami's beauty. The trees, flowers, people, everything is just amazing. But suddenly, today, I see no beauty in anything. My world is just so dim and gloomy, It's like I've suddenly been transferred to the dark side of life. _**Dark side…**_

"_**Everybody's got a dark side,**_

_**Will you love me?**_

_**Can you love mine?"**_

_SNAP OUT OF IT ALLY. THAT SONG RELATES TO AUSTIN AND YOU CANNOT THINK ABOUT HIM._

I tried my best to not think about him the rest of my walk but I couldn't STOP thinking about him. Then I just remembered, to get to the mall I have to pass by the school. I REALLY don't want to go near that place, especially since the word about the hit probably spread. I don't want that kind of attention, or worse, I don't want to have to face Austin. Usually around this time people would be outside chilling since it's in between classes. 1st period should've just ended so that means pretty much the entire student body will be outside and will see me walking by. Well, it's the only way to get there, I need to pass by the place weather I want to or not. I slowing approached school and looked at all the people. I looked over to the prep table and everyone was there. Santina, Jake, the cheerleaders, the football team, but Austin wasn't… I saw Santina give me a dirty look but I just kept walking. Austin is ALWAYS at that table, but he wasn't today. Where could he be? I continued to walk by the school, with only a few of my friends coming up to me and asking if I was okay. I was almost outside the school zone when Austin popped out right in front of me.

"Ally!" I tried to walk around him but he grabbed my wrist.

"Let go of me!" He let go immediately and I continued to walk.

"I didn't mean to hit you! I'm so sorry!" He screamed from behind. I turned around.

"I bet that's not what you told your friends now is it?" He didn't answer. I know he didn't tell his friends it was an accident because they probably thought it was funny. They're all cold-hearted. I turned around and walked towards the mall.

I arrived at Sonic Boom at around 8:50, 20 minutes late for my shift, and to my surprise, Trish was there covering for me!

"Trish? What are you doing here?" She turned from the customer she was handling and saw me.

"Well I knew you wouldn't be coming to school today and neither was I so I thought we could hang out all day. Just the two of us, have some girl talk and catch up after this crazy weekend."

"Oh Trish" I ran up and gave her a huge hug. After all the betrayals I've gone through in my life, I knew Trish would always be there for me. "So why are you covering my shift?"

"Well I got here pretty early and I noticed you weren't here for your shift yet, so I didn't want to get you in trouble so I took over!"

"Well thanks but I'm pretty sure I'd get more in trouble for letting you run the store. No offense but your not exactly the 'responsible' type." We both laughed and I took over. For the next two hours all we did was talk, but too my surprise, she didn't bring up anything about the hit. Did she know? Should I tell her? I mean she's gonna find out eventually, why not just tell her? My dad arrived at 11:00, right in time for my break. Trish and me went upstairs to my practice room. I _really _need to re-decorate this place. It's all full of boxes and junk. Trish sat on the piano bench in front of my piano. I was checking my phone when I heard her say,

"This song looks really good!" Oh no. The only song on the piano bench has to be-

"Stop, hiding out in the shadows, afraid to show the world you exist. Don't lock your self in the darkness, the world is so much brighter than this. Ally this sounds really amazing!" Trish is singing the song I wrote for Austin about his secret.

"Who's this song about?" Should I tell her? I mean I told Austin I wouldn't tell anyone, maybe I should tell her… but..

"Me! It's about me!" I panicked. Oh shoot I wish I hadn't said that.

"But.. but this song is about overcoming your fears. Does this mean you've overcome your stage fright?"

"Um.. yeah!" DAMNIT. WHY DID I SAY THAT. I HAVE HORRIBLE STAGE FRIGHT AND I MOST CERTAINLY HAVE NOT OVERCOME IT.

"Oh my god Ally this is huge! Congratulations!" She ran up to me and gave me a huge hug. "Well come on I wanna hear you sing it!" Oh my god. I can't sing this in front of Trish, I can't sing in front of anyone! But if I don't, Trish will know that the song isn't about me. I got infront of the piano and started playing the beginning.

"Woah" I sang very, very low.

"Yeah" I looked at Trish and she was giving me a weird look.

"Ally speak up I can barely hear you!"

_**THAT WAS THE POINT.**_ I wanted to scream that. My heart was racing faster than ever before. I couldn't do this.

"OK THE SONG ISN'T ABOUT MY STAGE FRIGHT." Then an idea came to my head.

"Then what is it about?"

"It's about me overcoming my fear to tell people that… Austin hit me." There, I killed two birds with one stone. I made an excuse and also revealed what I wanted to tell Trish.

"WHAT?! WHEN DID HE HIT YOU?"

"Yesterday…"

"On purpose?!"

"Well.. I don't know. I don't think he meant to…" I told her about everything else that happened.

"Well if he meant to or not that is horrible! Wait until I get my hands on him!"

"Trish please don't do anything to make this all worse."

"Ally you're my best friend I need to do something. As soon as school ends I'm going over to his house and I'm gonna make him wish he never touched you." As much as I didn't want Trish to do anything, I was grateful I have someone to look out for me.

"Trish, please, I'm begging you, don't. I don't want to have anything to with him from now on and if you go talk to him you'll just be dragging him back into my life more than he already is. Just leave it at that. I'll be ok." Trish was reluctant but nodded her head in agreement anyways. After my break was over I went and worked again. Until three Trish and me hung out at the store and when it was my break again we went to the food court. Some people from school were there but luckily none of the preps were there. I saw Dez sitting alone. He wasn't eating anything or talking to anyone, he was just sitting there staring down. Trish and I went over to him.

"Dez, are you ok?" He looked up and saw us.

"Yeah, I was just thinking about some things. Ally are you okay from last night?"

"Yeah, I really don't wanna talk about it though." I was still curious about what happened between Dez and Austin. Whatever, it's none of my business. If Dez ever chooses to tell me he can. We sat down with him and we all split some food. As soon as I started to forget about Austin, he showed up.

"Ally!" I heard him scream from a distance. I saw him and he started walking over.

"Don't worry Ally we won't let him come towards you." Trish said as her and Dez got up to approach Austin.

"Guys please let me go talk to Ally." Austin said.

"I don't think so. Austin I always knew you were a coldhearted bitch but not coldhearted enough to hit a girl. That's a new low." Dez said.

"I didn't mean to hit her! While I was turning I accidently hit her but as soon as I did I felt so incredibly horrible. And ever if you never let me go talk to her, just give her these." I saw him get out flowers that looked exactly like the ones from yesterday that he was supposed to give me until Santina showed up. "I kinda owe her." He walked away after handing the flowers to Trish. Trish came back to the table with the flowers in her hand. She was waiting for me to either accept or decline them.

"Throw them out."


	7. Chapter 7 – Avoiding & Humiliating

Chapter 7 – Avoiding & Humiliating

It's 8:00 at night. I have to start preparing for, and I hate to say it, _school..._ Shivers went down my spine just thinking about what I'll have to go through.

"Ally I heard you were hit!"

"Ally what happened with you and Austin?!"

"Ha your such a loser."

And then I'd also be encountered by Austin as well; at a place I unfortunately _can't_ avoid him. I asked my dad if I could stay home again but he said no very strictly and quickly. You could tell he was still mad about me not calling him Sunday night. _4 days Ally 4 days, that's all there is left in the week. _ 4 days was too many. I can't handle all this for 4 days. I'm just gonna have to stay as close as I can to Trish the entire day, even though that'll be hard because we only have one class together. Luckily that class is the class with Austin, so instead of having to be alone with him I'll have someone else with me. As I laid down to sleep horrible thoughts kept popping in my head. I didn't know what to expect tomorrow but I kept coming up with the worse-case scenarios possible.

_Maybe my make-up will come off in the middle of class and everyone notices. Maybe the guidance counselor will ask to see me and Austin alone. Maybe Austin will hit me again._

STOP IT ALLY. All these are completely ridiculous. As much as I tried I couldn't fall asleep. Before I knew it it was midnight and I was still wide-awake. I went the rest of the night with no sleep AGAIN. That was 2 nights with no sleep. I was SO tired, but I just couldn't fall asleep! I got out of bed at 5:30, got ready, and left for school at 7:00. On the walk there I was practically half asleep. I just felt like collapsing on the floor and falling asleep on the sidewalk. Of course I didn't, but I wanted too. I arrived at the school gates to see the entire student body outside again. Everyone usually hangs out outside until the first bell rings. I got there at 7:30 and school started at 7:45. 15 minutes of socializing, only 15 minutes… I immediately found Trish and we sat down at our usual table. Dez eventually came and we just talked for the remaining minutes. I could tell some people were observing me, looking for my bruises, but luckily with my makeup they couldn't find them. I told Trish and Dez to warn me if Austin approached from behind me. Luckily he didn't, he was just sitting at his prep table. For some reason that got to me. I mean, he's not even TRYING to apologize. I expected him to be begging and pleading my forgiveness, but he wasn't. Well, why would he anyways. He doesn't care about me. He probably doesn't even care that I despise him. First period began, a period I have with Austin. Unfortunately he sits right next to me, so I'm expecting a bunch of notes passed to me and a bunch of whispers in my ear. When I walked into class he was already sitting down. I avoided eye contact with him, and I sat down and got out my books. I expected his eyes to be on me at all times, waiting for me to turn and talk to him. I moved my pupil to the side of my eye to see if he was looking at me, but he wasn't. He was just on his phone. Well that's obvious, not paying attention in class, its what all the preps do. What if he's texting me? I saw he sent the text but I didn't feel a vibrate in my pocket. I heard a vibrate come from the back corner of the class where Santina was sitting. Fortunately for them our teacher is deaf and doesn't hear a thing. There could be a shooting happening and she wouldn't even notice. First period ended and he still hasn't said anything to me, looked at me, texted me, anything. Why?! 2nd, 3rd, and 4th period I didn't have with him or anyone else. In 3rd period I had a few people come up to me and ask if I was ok while looking for my bruises. 5th period arrived, a period I sat next to Santina. _Great. _This was also the period with Trish and Austin. I was praying our teacher gave us a partner assignment so I could just go sit next to Trish and avoid Santina and Austin at all costs. Instead, our teacher gave us a pop-quiz. In the middle of the quiz, I saw a finger snap in my face, and it was Santina's. I looked at her and she pointed to a little piece of paper at the corner of her desk. I glanced over to read it, it said,

" _**Stay away from Austin."**_ While I was in the middle of reading the note Santina screamed,

"Mrs. Doley Ally is copying my test!" I looked Mrs. Doley who was staring at me.

"No no! I wasn't copying she told me to look at a piece of paper on the desk! She was trying to get me to read a note!"

"That's ridiculous. If that really did happen what did my _'note'_ say?"

Oh I see what she's doing. She's trying to get me to confess that me and Austin had something going on. Which we didn't in the first place. So its either I confess or I go to detention.

"I don't know what the note said, but ask her to empty her pocketbook! She probably stuffed it in there!"

"Gladly." She responded. Santina started to empty her pocketbook. She took out her wallet, some wristlets, some jewelry, and then she took out a water bottle. She flung it out of her bag but it was opened. The water flew and splashed all over my face revealing the bruises.

"Oops." She said with an evil smirk. The entire class then started staring at my bruises on my face from the hit. I looked back and saw Austin in terror. This is the first time he had actually seen what he did to me.

"Oh my goodness Ally what happened to you?! Where did you get those bruises?" Mrs. Doley asked. I was so humiliated and embarrassed. I walked right out the room. I expected Austin to come run after chasing me but he didn't. I expected to hear him say while walking out, "I did it!" But he didn't. I went into the bathroom and cried. It seems like these past few days have been my worst. I was in the stall sobbing when I heard Trish's voice.

"Ally! Ally!" She was trying to find me. I heard the bathroom door open and she walked in.

"Ally are you in here?" I walked out of the stall. "Are you ok?" She asked me.

"No not at all. Santina revealed my bruises and is getting me detention and is trying to make me admit that me and Austin had something. She's such a… a…"

"A bitch?"

"Exactly." Trish laughed while I let out a little smile. She came over to me and took makeup out of her bag. We put new makeup on my face to cover up the bruises.

"You know we have to go back to class of we'll get suspended." I nodded and we both walked back together, arm in arm. I am so grateful to have Trish. We walked into the classroom and all eyes were on me. I ignored them and sat back down. Santina turned to me and put her hand on my shoulder.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to do that, but you never answered Mrs. Doley's question, who did that to you?"

"Santina she doesn't need to answer if she doesn't want to." Replied Mrs. Doley. "Ally I would like to see you after class." Class ended in 5 minutes. Those were the worst 45 minutes of my life. When the bell rung I saw everyone walk out. Usually Austin waited for Santina outside the door but today he just left. Why was Santina trying to rat out her own boyfriend? Mrs. Doley walked over to my desk when it was only me and her left in the room.

"Ally I'm very concerned about you. Yesterday you weren't in class and today you come back with black and blues on your face. Is something happening at home that I should know about?" Does she really think my dad is abusing me? Is she retarded or something?

"Mrs. Doley my dad is not abusing me."

"Then how did you get those bruises?"

"You know that is actually none of your business." I started to walk out of her class when she stopped me.

"Ally alright you don't have to tell me that I'm sorry but why were your trying to cheat? You're an A+ student you don't need to cheat!" Seriously she doesn't believe me that Santina planned that out.

"Mrs. Doley I didn't cheat. I'm going to be late for my next class." I left the room. Luckily I didn't have any more classes with Santina. I hate that girl. I did have a few more classes with Austin but he still didn't even talk to me or try to talk to me. At the very end of the day I walked to the mall with Trish. It was my shift and Trish wanted to keep me company after what happened. After spending a little time working I took a break and went to the food court. Trish didn't want to come because she was really caught up in her new magazine. I was walking with my head down afraid people from school will see me. Then I bumped into someone and fell to the ground. I looked up and it was Austin. Why does he have a tendency to bump into me?

"Sorry." He said then started walking away.

"What is wrong with you today?" I screamed at him while he was walking. He turned around.

"What do you mean?"

"What do I mean, well lets see. Just yesterday you were begging for my forgiveness, and now your acting like I don't exist. Why aren't you begging for my forgiveness anymore?"

"Ally, I tried once and you didn't accept. I'm not just gonna keep trying to get you to forgive me, if you don't want anything to do with me then that's fine. I'll just leave you alone because I thought that's what you wanted." Austin put his hands in his pocket and walked away. Oh my god. What was I thinking? I feel so terrible now. Now I realize that I wanted him to keep trying to get my forgiveness because it made it seem like he cared about me. Now I realize he's not trying to get my forgiveness because he cares about me. Does he care about me? This is all so confusing. Should I chase after him? Should I give him my forgiveness? What would happen then? Will he go back to just being a jock? I'm starting to question his whole jock reputation. I mean, is that really what he wants to be? A jock? Austin was pretty far away from me, but I decided to chase after him anyways. I need to talk to him.

**So In the reviews I want to know, are you Team Austin or Team Ally? Who do you think is the good guy/girl and bad boy/girl ? Stay tuned for Chapter 8! **


	8. Chapter 8 - Singers & Tell-Offs

**Hey everyone! As always I loved hearing your responses! So were reaching the half-way point of the story, since there'll probably be around 20 chapters. So these next few chapters will be the turning point in the story. Hope you all enjoy! This is my favorite chapter so far, I LOVE IT.**

**IN THIS CHAPTER THERE IS SINGING:**

_Italics- Ally_

**Bold- Austin**

_**Italics & Bold- Both**_

Chapter 8 – Singers & Tell-Offs

I eventually caught up to Austin considering I was sprinting and he was just casually walking. I think he was on his way to Santina's since he was walking towards my neighborhood. When I was behind him I called out,

"Austin wait!" He turned around and saw me walking towards him.

"What is it Ally I'm late for my date with Santina." Wow, I guess they already made up from earlier today in school when she purposely tried to get him in trouble.

"Look Austin, I'm sorry. I-"

"Don't be sorry Ally. You're right, I'm a jerk. I'm a bully, idiot, bitch, I get it. You're a pretty, talented, amazing, nice, caring girl that should not associate with me."

"But Austin," I walked up closer to him as his beautiful blonde hair blew in the wind. "I don't think that you are like that. Sure your friends with people like that and you act like it, but I still think that you are an amazing person somewhere down under. I know you are because I've seen you show me that side of you. Remember the flowers? And also coming to visit me? I was being relentless. I was trying to push you away because I didn't believe that a person like you could actually be caring on the inside. Now I realize that, and I feel like, like your whole jock life, isn't what you want."

He was looking down at the ground. We both knew I was right. I continued,

"Why, why are you trying to keep up this reputation? This isn't you Austin!"

"Ally you don't understand. I have no choice. I can't go back to my life as a loser, I just can't." He started walking away but I grabbed his arm.

"Austin, you can do anything you want. You shouldn't be embarrassed to express yourself. Like the singing, Austin you are a very, very talented performer! You have confidence in your voice, you sound like, like an angel, and your guitar playing blew me away. And that song, did you write it?"

"What song?"

"You know," then I started to sing it back to him.

"_Everybody's got a dark side_

_Do you love me?_

_Can you love mine?"_

He then continued on with the rest of the lyrics that I had forgotten.

"**Nobody's a picture perfect, **

**But we're worth it.**

**You know that were worth it."**

Then I remembered the rest.

"_**Will you love me,**_

_**even with my dark side?"**_

He just, stared at me. We just sang together.

"Your voice is amazing."

Then I just realized what I did. I sang, in front of someone. I had never been able to do that before ever since I got my stage fright, not even to Trish. I guess I just felt something special in Austin, and I felt comfortable to sing in front of him. And now we were standing face to face. I was staring into his gorgeous eyes, and he was staring right back. For once in my life I just feel… happy. After having horrible and traumatic events happen to me non-stop the last few days, right here, right now, I finally feel joyful. He kinda snapped out of it and said,

"Yeah that song um I wrote it but it took me like 4 months just to write those few lines. And plus the song isn't even that good. I'm really not a good songwriter, like at all."

"Songwriter or not who cares Austin. You are gifted and you need to showcase your talent to everyone! Here, I wrote a song about you actually. Hold on." I reached into my bag and grabbed my songbook. I opened it up and held it so me and Austin could both see it. He went to grab it by one side so it could be easier to hold but I quickly snapped it away and said,

"Don't touch my book." He looked kind of confused but I held it up again. I started singing.

"_Stop, hiding out in the shadows, scared to show the world you exist._

_Don't lock yourself in the darkness, the world is so much brighter than this."_

He then joined in.

"_**Yeah if you never take a shock you're never gonna win so turn it all around. And break down the walls, woah. Don't be afraid to let them fall. Break down the walls, woah. And you can dare to have it all. Come on and give it everything you can, take a chance, make a stand and break, break, break down the walls."**_

There they go again. Butterflies in my stomach. I just kept feeling, feelings. It was hard to explain.

"Ally that song was very, inspirational but I just can't do it. You don't know what kind of physical and mental abuse I'd get if I showed the world the true me."

"Austin, please! Show everyone that you're not as cold-hearted as you make it seem."

"Ally, you know my face. Not my story."

"Well whatever your story is, whatever dark side you have, you need to overcome it! You don't need to tell me why you are the way you are, but just please think it over again. Remember when you and Dez used to play baseball on the same team, and then you'd go back to eachothers house and have a sleepover? Remember when if Dez had a crush on someone you wouldn't stop until that person liked him? Remember when you and Dez accidently let 100 crickets loose in the school?" He looked at me confused. He was curious as to how I knew all of that stuff.

"Yeah, Dez told me a lot. Remember that friendship Austin? Remember that side of you? Is all that really worth giving up to maintain this reputation, and to hide from this dark past? Is it worth it Austin?"

"I- I don't know."

I let out a little chuckle. This boy is so lost in so many ways.

"You never know, do you? Call me back when you find yourself again." I turned around to walk away when grabbed me by my shoulder, spun me around and…

kissed me.

I closed my eyes while we stood there, in the middle of the sidewalk, his hands on my waist and then I eventually put my hands on his shoulders. He was kinda crouching because I wasn't nearly as tall as him, so I stood on my tippytoes and let the magic do its work. I heard angels sing, and in my closed eye lids I saw fireworks. My first kiss was with a guy that I hated just three days ago. It... was… perfect. Sparks were flying everywhere. I felt like I was in heaven.

"AUSTIN?!" I hear in the distance. It was the voice of Santina. I opened my eyes and watch Austin open his eyes also, but he had fear in it. He pushed me away and screamed,

"Get off of my you freak!" He ran over to Santina.

"Santina, you have to believe me. That, that, weirdo, came up to me and started talking nonsense about how me and her should be together. And then she kissed me!"

Oh. My. God. I felt smoke coming out of my ears. But I knew she would believe him, because she obviously would never think in her right mind that oh-so popular Austin Moon would ever like a loser like me. She's wrong though. He kissed ME first.

"Dawson I told you in class to stay away from him! OR ELSE." I chuckled again and started walking towards her.

"Or else what Santina, you'll hit me? Well go ahead, my face is right here, open to all hitting's. Been there done that, it'll just show how truly shallow your posse is. Wow two hits on the same girl within the same week. Is that something to be proud of? Are you gonna go over to all your other friends and say

'GUYS I JUST HIT ALLY' and expect them to worship you? Well they might, I'm not even sure how twisted your minds are anymore. Is that another thing to put on your reputation along with bitch, slut, bully, and now were adding abusive. Wow, looks like your tallying up quiet a name for yourself here. You have no idea how messed up you guys truly are. All your doing here is digging a hole for yourself. Soon enough the hole will be so deep that you won't be able to find your way out. You'll be stuck down in your fantasy world where you believe that abusing others is fine."

Every time I said the word abuse Austin cringed.

"So congratulations Santina. You're at the top of the bitch pyramid, but you've successfully landed yourself at the bottom of the world. Good luck trying to find your way out." Her face was in shock and she didn't know what to say, and I walked away proud of what just happened. Then I heard from behind me,

"Dawson you are such a loser!" I stopped and turned around. Austin was kind of just standing off to the side, not even butting in, I think its because he understands what I just said is true.

"You know what Santina. Try to follow along with me here. If the opposite of quote un-quote 'loser' is cool, and YOU are considered 'cool' in our society, then I want to be FAR from it. Being called a loser, or a dork, or stupid from you is the greatest compliment I've ever received. As long as I'm not considered the same as you, I'm completely fine. Thank you."

I turned back and walked back to the mall where I realized I left Trish alone to cover my shift. She's probably steaming with anger, but once I tell her what just happened she'll be so proud of me. I'm proud of myself too. I can't believe I really just stood up for myself like that. Usually when me and Santina fight she always ends up on top, but this time it was me who was on top. Well, I'll tell Trish about that part, not the whole kissing thing. That is too much for her too handle, its even too much for me to handle. What does this mean? So now I know he has feelings for me but he's just too afraid to admit it so he can keep his golden boy reputation. I kind of regret not denying his kiss. I shouldn't of been lead on again by him, because whenever he leads me on then he just lets me crash and burn again. He lets my heart shatter into pieces. From now on, I'm done talking to him. He's hurt me too many times this week. This is where I put a stand to all of that. Only 3 more days left of the week… 3 more days…

**I really hope you loved that chapter as much as I did. The next two chapters will be really intense. Like oh my god I can't wait until you guys read it. And also, we might finally learn of Austin's dark side… ;D So just keep watching out! Remember to review! The more reviews the more excited I get to write more! Follow me on twitter for updates! everythingr5**


	9. Chapter 9 - Rumors & Reveals (Part 1)

**Here it is everyone! The three-part special of My Dark Side. Many things will happen in these next three chapters, and they're all VERY long, which is good. I'm so happy about all the reviews. I hope you all enjoy these chapters, so many plot twists and everything will change. **

Chapter 9 – Rumors & Reveals (Part 1)

I feel like I've been walking for days, weeks, months. I had sweat dripping down my face and I was shaking. I felt like I was about to just collapse and die. Well in actuality I wouldn't mind that right now. What was really a 2 mile walk actually seemed like 200 miles. I was confused and nervous at the same time. I'm not good at keeping things a secret, but I usually handle it anyways. But the last time I had a huge secret to hide I accidently announced it infront of my entire school. This secret was pretty huge too. I don't know how I can hide it from anyone, especially not Trish. I can't hide anything from her, she always finds things out. Luckily she never found out about Austin singing, but she was pretty damn close too. Trish is my bestfriend, but I know she will be steaming if I tell her this secret I'm hiding right now. The secret that Austin kissed me, and an even bigger secret that I actually enjoyed it. This is going to be horrible. Santina is probably going to tell everyone that I kissed him even though I didn't. I was walking away, about to walk down the same road I'm walking now, except he stopped me and kissed me.

Trish has been waiting forever until I got my first kiss. She got hers about 2 years ago, with some jerk named Trent. He cheated on her with another girl, and Trish still has trouble getting over it. Now Trent is on the football team, which obviously means he is a prep. Him and Austin are close friends, which makes Trish hate Austin a lot more than she already does. Trish wanted my first kiss to be with someone special, she was actually expected me to share my first kiss with Dallas. Dallas and I, I guess you could say we have something going on. He treats me right. Whenever I'm having a bad day he always comes over and makes me feel good. He always tells me that he wants to perform the songs I write, he tells me he wants to be a team. No offense to him but he can't sing at all, or dance. I honestly do need a partner. Someone who can help me write songs, perform my songs, and stuff like that. I need a really good performer for that though. A really good performer… good… performer… Austin…

Snap out of it Ally. That man is no part in your life anymore. Forget him and forget the preps. All they do is bring you down. And besides, Austin would never be your partner because he's so shy to step outside of his comfort zone.

I finally finished the long 20 minute walk back to the mall. I walked into Sonic Boom and saw Trish struggling to handle all the customers.

"Here's your change!"

"Here's your kazoo!"

"The trumpets are over there!"

"No this isn't the eye doctor!"

Whoops. Poor Trish.

"Hey Trish I'm back!" I yelled as I slowly walked over to the counter. Trish stared at me with a face of anger.

"WHERE. THE. HELL. HAVE. YOU. BEEN?!" I had to come up with a lie, quickly.

"I was in the food court."

"For an hour?! How much food did you eat!?" Now I know where to go with this lie.

"Well Austin and Santina came over to the table I was sitting at and they started talking shit to me."

"Oh, those two snakes. Wait until I get my hands on them."

"Don't worry Trish, you'll enjoy the next part." I started up a small smirk on my face and I walked up closer to her.

"I completely OWNED Santina. It was amazing! She was in a face of shock! It was hilarious!"

"Oh my god Ally that's amazing! What'd you say?!"

I then proceeded to tell her our entire conversation, leaving out the parts that had anything to do with the kiss.

"And what did Austin say?" Trish asked very eager to hear if I owned him as well.

"He was just speechless, I think he knew I was right about everything I said." Nice wording Ally.

"This is amazing! Now they won't pick on us so easily anymore without us owning them!" Trish seemed so excited and joyful, completely forgetting that I left her alone to run a store for an hour. Let's not forget she can't even work at a store for an hour, let alone run it. Trish left from behind the counter and sat on the piano bench where she took out her phone and started playing on it. I opened my songbook up and began to write down what happened.

_Dear Songbook,_

_ Well, what just happened today is something I will never forget no matter how hard I try. First in school I got completely humiliated, Santina revealed my bruises from the hit in front of the entire class. Then I also got accused of cheating, AND my teacher thinks my dad abuses me. Yeah, today hasn't been the greatest. But then after school I encountered Austin since he didn't try to get my forgiveness from the hit. It turns out that he felt as if he kept trying at a lost cause and just gave up on me. I for some reason didn't want to give up on him so I chased after him. Once I finally caught up to him we started arguing about how Austin needs to show everyone who he is really. He then again went to use the excuse of his dark side to get out of it. I then wanted to give up on him, so I turned to walk away, when suddenly…_

"Ally, are you okay?" I heard from Trish. I realized that I must've looked really nervous writing down about the kiss. It's like reading a good book, as the plot twist inches closer, my nervousness level goes to the extreme. I start shaking and sweating. This is probably what Trish just saw.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"No you're not Ally. I know you. You only start acting like that when you're nervous or hiding something. What's going on?" She's onto me.

"Nothing Trish, just reading some lyrics from a new song and I'm getting chills because I realized how much they actually connect to me." Well that sounded incredibly stupid.

"Well that would make sense. You wrote it." Trish started laughing and I joined in using my fake laugh. Usually it doesn't fool anyone, but I'm guessing Trish was pretty tired so she believed it.

"Ally?! Are you okay?" I heard a familiar voice. I turned around towards the front door to Sonic Boom and saw Dallas walk in.

"Hey Dallas!" I ran over to him and hugged him. That was a great time for him to walk in. Now I can avoid answering further questions from Trish.

"I heard about the hit. I am so sorry. I promise you I will mess up his face just like he messed up yours." Well thanks Dallas, that was sincere.

"Thank you Dallas but you don't have to do anything. I've already told him I want nothing to do with him anymore. Hopefully he'll be out of my life for good from now going forward."

"Well okay, but if he ever hurts you again I'm not holding back."

I'm so lucky to have people like Dez, Trish, and Dallas. Without them I have no idea where I'd be. They keep me grounded and safe and I'm so grateful for them. Although they are my closest friends, still, no one has ever made me feel as happy as Austin made me felt. When we kissed I felt like, I felt like so much weight was lifted off my shoulder and I could just forget about everything in the world. For some reason I wanted to believe that the kiss marked a change in him, like he would suddenly transform into a nice person, but I guess things like that only happen in fairytales. And let me tell you, that kiss was no fairytale kiss. It was a lot better.

xxxxxXXXXxxxxXXXXXxxxxXXXXxx xxXxXXXxxx

"Pass the tomatoes please." I said to my dad at the dinner table. After he passed them down and then I finally opened up.

"So what do you think about Austin." I blurted out. He stopped cutting his steak and looked at me.

"The kid who saved you? I think he's really nice! He at least seemed like it. I can't really say that though since I barely know him. Is he nice?"

_Well he would be considered a lot nicer if he would just open up about his true life. About how he is a singer and he's really good about it and also about how HE kissed me first. And also he would be considered nice if he acted the way he acts around me when were alone all the time to everyone. But no, he's a bitch in his own little world._

I WANTED to say that, but instead I said,

"He can be at times." I didn't really want to tell my dad about the whole dilemma between us. Besides if he found out that I had my first kiss he'd flip a table. So I think I'll just keep that information confidential.

"So how was school today?"

_My enemy since forever made the teacher think that I was cheating off her test and she also revealed my bruises I got from when Austin hit me. Now everyone knows about them and my teacher thinks that you abuse me._

But instead I said,

"Okay." After dinner was over I went upstairs and prepared for another day at Satan's Home. Wonder what kind of embarrassing things will happen tomorrow. Only time will tell. After doing my homework I went to sleep.

_**RING RING RING RING… RING RING RING RING**_ Goodness my alarm clock is annoying. Well at least I FINALLY got some sleep. It's been so long. I was fully refreshed and ready to go outside and hate the world. Man, I sound like grumpy cat. After getting dressed and eating a small breakfast, I left for school. I arrived there same time as yesterday and again just sat with Dez and Trish. Dallas would sit with us every morning but he doesn't get into school until after the socializing minutes are over because he lives pretty far away. Once the bell rang I walked into school ready for 1st period. I was walking when I was tapped on the shoulder. I turned around and it was Austin.

"Ally, can we talk in private?"

"Why, because you don't want anyone to notice you're talking to me?"

"No, it's because-" Then suddenly some of his prep friends walked by and he proceeded to say,

"You're such a dork Dawson it hurts." I rolled my eyes and started to walk away. The bell rang and everyone left for class. I was walking towards class as well but then Austin stopped me again.

"Ally please!"

"We have nothing to talk about Austin. It's clear that we can't be together in your book so we won't. Lets just leave it at that."

"No, Ally. I can't leave it at that. Look, I don't know why its taken me so hard to realize this but… I really like you. And not just in a friend way."

"Yeah I kinda was able to tell that by the kiss."

"Ally, I really, really want to be with you. I mean, your smart, pretty, talented, amazing, gorgeous, everything I would love in a girl. But…"

"But you can't because of some secret your hiding. Austin I'm fine. Just please forget about this. You're telling me you want us to be together but whenever I feel the same way something happens and you break my heart over, and over, and over again. I just don't want to keep getting my hopes up that you've changed when its obvious you haven't. If you really wanted us together you'd be with me but not secretly and you wouldn't treat me the way that you do."

"You know I would be nicer to you and give up on this jock act if I could!"

"YOU CAN AUSTIN. YOU CAN DO ANYTHING YOU WANT. You run your life. Not the preps, not Santina, not me, you." Just then Santina popped up right in the middle of us.

"Hey baby. What is this freak hitting on you again?" Oh great. _She's here._

"Actually no Santina. I never had and never will. In fact, I was just leaving."

xxXXXxxxxXXXXxxxxXXXXxxxx

"Ally, why didn't you tell me that you KISSED Austin?!" Uh oh. Looks like the bitch spread the rumor. Trish abruptly forced the door open to my practice room after school and asked me.

"Trish, calm down. It was just a rumor Santina made up. You know how's she always out to destroy me."

"Santina didn't tell everyone." I was confused. She was the only one who saw it.

"Well, then who did?"

"Austin did."

What. Austin Moon told everyone about our kiss. That must be more embarrassing for him then for me!

"How do you know?!"

"Well I was walking down here and I overheard Austin telling a bunch of the preps that you forced yourself onto him and then he pushed you away and called you a freak." I cannot believe him.

"Trish you have to believe me, its not true."

"Ally I believe you. The preps would make anything up to bring us down. But you better not let Dez hear the rumor. Whether you tell him its fake or not he's still gonna be broken down. He's gonna feel so betrayed to think that one of his best friends likes his worst enemy."

That is so true. And whats also true is that, I do think I like Austin. That's the sad part. And I'm also lying. I'm telling them that the kiss never happened when it actually did. I hate lying but I just don't want them to think that I like Austin. How would they react? Were all supposed to hate Austin. He's hurt us so many times before.

"Trish please don't let him find out."

"I'm pretty sure that by tomorrow this is gonna be the most talked about topic in school. He's gonna find out eventually. The real question is when, and where."

"Well, I don't want to be there when he does."

**I hope you all enjoyed Part 1! Part 2 will come up within the next day or two, and the same with part 3. Part 1 was kind of slow, but trust me, Part 2 and Part 3 will be leaving you at the edge of your seat. **

Preview for Part 2:

"How could you do this to me Ally? You know that Austin is my enemy and you go off and mingle with him? I thought you were my friend…"

"Dez, I am your friend!"

"No Ally, friends don't lie to each other."

"I did it so you wouldn't hate me."

"I wouldn't hate you if you just told me the truth." Dez walked away.


	10. Chapter 10 - Rumors & Reveals (Part 2)

**Part 2! This chapter is VERY important, and may be kind of confusing. A LOT of things happen in this chapter. You guys are going to LOVE it! **

Chapter 10 – Rumors & Reveals (Part 2)

The rest of the day went by slow. Work was busy and when I got home I had to do a ton of homework. I try way to hard to forget things but the more I try the harder it is for it to actually go away. What kind of abuse will I encounter at school tomorrow? All the preps will probably gang up on me, including all the jealous little Austin Moon admirers. I don't want to go to school tomorrow. I just don't. I never ever want to go to school again. I just can't wait until senior year, when I can graduate and go to New York for MUNY and get as far away from Miami as possible. After finishing my homework I went to bed. But just because I went to bed doesn't mean I actually slept. I did another sleepless night, only managing to get about an hour of sleep. I just couldn't imagine what I will have to deal with tomorrow. The thought of it terrifies me. Before I knew it, it was 6:00 and my alarm clock went off. I got dressed and did all that other crap and left for school. So many times on my way there I felt like just running away but I know I'd never make it out there all alone. I don't mind being home with my dad and I don't mind hanging out with Trish, Dez, and Dallas. Those 4 people keep me grounded. Oh, and of course my mom. But my mom isn't here anymore; she left us a while ago. She lives not that far outside Miami. Every once in a while I go to visit her with my dad. I always tell her I miss her but she never seems to come home. I wish she would though, I miss her more than anything. She was the one who inspired me to become a musician. I always thank her for that whenever I see her. Without her I probably wouldn't be here. Music is the thing that has kept me alive all these years. All the bullying and abuse would've affected me so much more if I didn't have my music. It might've led me to do something I could've regretted deeply. Thank god for my music, and thank god for my mom for introducing it to me. I arrived at the school gates.

"Alright Ally, here it comes. Here comes the bullying, abuse, taunting, teasing, and all that stuff." I walked into the school and expected everyone to crowd me with questions but no one said anything. It seemed there was something else that everyone was focused on. I saw everyone whispering in eachothers ears. If the secret they were sharing was about me they would've laughed or pointed at me. But instead, they're faces were shocked. It was like something terrible happened. I arrived at school pretty late so I didn't have time to sit down. The bell rang and we all rushed into school for 1st period. I was walking when once again Austin came up to me. But this time, he seemed pissed.

"What do you want now Austin. I already told you we can't be together."

"This isn't about that. How could you Ally? Were you really that pissed?"

Now I'm confused.  
"What are you talking about?"

"Everyone knows I sing and play the guitar." What?! But.. but how? I never told anyone!

"Austin I didn't tell anyone! You have to believe me!"

"Well you were the only one who knew. You're the only person in this world who knows I still play music besides my mom!"

"Austin I swear to god I didn't do it. Someone else must know that hates you and must've spread it!"

"Yeah right. You've always hated me and always wanted to ruin me. Well, you've got what you wanted. Congratulations." Austin turned around and started to walk away.

"Austin" He kept walking.

"Austin please!" He didn't stop.

"Austin!" He went all the way to class. I started to tear up. Why am I getting so emotional over a guy I shouldn't even care about? Just then Santina walked over to me.

"Wow, he seems really mad at you. Sucks, doesn't it." I lifted my head up. I looked her straight in the eye, despising her little smirk she had on her face.

"Looks like whatever you and Austin had is over."

"Santina, nothing ever happened between me and Austin! And I didn't tell everyone about this secret!"

"Oh, I know you didn't. I did." What?

"How did you even know?!"

"I overheard you guys when you were outside on Austin's porch on Saturday. I knew by telling everyone his secret would ruin how he ever felt about you."

"So you know that Austin did kiss me?"

"Of course, I'm not an idiot. I saw the entire thing, but to maintain Austin's reputation its better for everyone to think that you kissed him."

"So if your all for Austin's reputation, then how come you told everyone about his music?"

"Well, I know that he'd think you did it and get mad at you, and then eventually he'd convince everyone else that he never did sing and that you made it up. Everyones gonna think you're a rumor spreading, no life-"

SLAP.

I hit her straight across the face. Then I went to class.

xxxxXXXXXxxxxXXXXxxxx

5th Period. Mrs. Doley's class. Well this will not be fun at all. For some reason Santina wasn't in class. Trish and Austin were, but Santina wasn't. Midway through the class Santina and Principal Bentley barged through the doors in Mrs. Doley's classroom.

"I know she has it! She's just jealous of me and my popularity and that I have Austin. It'd only make sense for her to have it." Santina said while pointing at me. What is she babbling about now.

"What do I have? What are you talking about?" Principal Bentley stepped forward.

"Look Ally, Santina's bracelet is missing and she believes that you might've taken it." Seriously? Is EVERYONE on the bitch's side?

"What?! No! I don't have her stupid bracelet!"

"Well would you mind just emptying out your bag real quick, just to make sure." I can't believe this is happening.

"My pleasure." I began to empty my bag. I took out my gym clothes, books, gum, pencils, earphones, and-

"There! There it is Principal Bentley! Inside her stupid songbook!" What? No it's not! I double checked and looked and there was a bracelet sticking out of my book…

"This isn't what it looks like she placed it there! She set me up!"

"Well do you have any evidence? No. The only evidence we have is that MY bracelet is in YOUR bag." She had to have placed it in there. I did NOT steal her bracelet!

"Ally Dawson, can you please come to the office with me please?" I rolled my eyes, huffed, and proceeded out the door. Well, looks like I chose the wrong person to be my enemy because if I get in Santinas path, she will do absolutely anything necessary to destroy me. And it's pretty much working. The principal believes that I stole her bracelet, Austin hates me, looks like everything is just working out dandy for her. In the principals office he told me if I don't get evidence against Santina then he'll have to suspend me. Great. All my hard work at school the past 10 years of my life will be completely destroyed. There is no way MUNY will accept a girl who has a suspension on her permanent record. I might-as-well just give up on life now. All I have left is Trish, Dez, and Dallas. Hey look! There they are now. After leaving the office I saw them standing outside Dez's locker looking at a picture on Trish's phone. I walked over to see what was happening.

"Hey guys, whats going on?"

"You tell us. I thought you said you and Austin never kissed?" She's onto me.

"We didn't.."

"Oh yeah, well then how do you explain this?" Trish lifted up her phone and showed me a picture of me and Austin kissing. Santina must've taken it and sent it out into the school's population.

"Guys, its not what it looks like!" Dez came forward.

"How could you do this to me Ally? You know that Austin is my enemy and you go off and mingle with him? I thought you were my friend…"

"Dez, I am your friend!"

"No Ally, friends don't lie to each other."

"I did it so you wouldn't hate me."

"I wouldn't hate you if you just told me the truth." Dez walked away. Then Dallas confronted me.

"I cannot believe you Ally! I thought we had something, some sort of spark. I thought you liked me and that brought me to liking you, but now with this picture your leaving me heartbroken." Wow, that's exactly how I feel whenever Austin hurts me…

"Dallas, please…" I started to tear up.

"Whatever we had is over Ally." He walked away. All there was left standing in front of me was Trish.

"Trish…? Please, don't leave me… I need you…" I started to cry more. I saw a tear in her eye too.

"Trish, lets go." Dez said from afar.

"Don't leave me alone here. Please Trish." She walked away. I have, no one.

xxxxXXXXXxxxxXXXXXxxxx

"Slut."

"Whore."

"Loser."

"Bitch."

Some of the few words I heard in the hallway walking home from school. I just felt like bursting down and crying. This is the most depressing time of my life. I literally have absolutely no one besides my dad. Well that probably won't last as soon as he finds out I might be suspended AND I had my first kiss. They'll all be mad at me, every single last one of the people I was lucky to have 6 hours ago. If only this entire day didn't happen. I got home and just wanted to give up on life. I sat down on my bed and cried my eyes out. All that ran through my mind were the repeated names I was called, "_slut, whore, loser, bitch, slut, whore, loser, bitch._" I couldn't handle this anymore. I went downstairs and saw the news playing in the living room.

"**Joanna Mills, 17 years old from Milton Lincoln High School in north Orlando was found cutting herself in her bedroom to release anger on herself. She claims to say that she did it because she had no friends and was constantly bullied, being called names like a slut, whore, loser, and other inappropriate names."**

_Cutting your self to release anger… _

There was a knife on the kitchen table. It wasn't like a butchers knife or anything, but it was enough to leave a piercing on the skin. I took it up to my room.

_Slut, whore, loser, bitch_

_Slut, whore, loser, bitch_

Should I do it? Will I just feel better or worse after its all done?

_Slut, whore, loser, bitch_

I picked up the knife slowly. It was tingling in my hands. I threw it down. I can't do it.

_Slut, whore, loser, bitch_

_Slut, whore, loser, bitch_

My physical and emotional pain was taking over me.

_Slut, whore, loser, bitch_

I remember hearing somewhere that if you cut yourself it makes you feel better.

_Slut, whore, loser, bitch_

I'm gonna do it.

_Slut, whore, loser, bitch_

I can't.

_Slut, whore, loser, bitch_

But I want too.

_Slut, whore, loser bitch_

I picked up the knife from the floor.

_Slut, whore, loser, bitch_

Do it.

_Slut, whore, loser, bitch_

Don't do it.

_Slut, whore, loser, bitch_

Do it.

_Slut, whore, loser, bitch_

Don't do it.

_Slut, whore, loser, bitch….._

I did it.

**DUN DUN DUN! Not gonna lie, writing this chapter I started crying. It's so sad when people self-harm themselves. IF YOUR READING THIS AND THINKING ABOUT CUTTING YOURSELF DON'T DO IT AND YOU'LL LEARN WHY IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! Ok stay tuned for Part 3! This one you WON'T wanna miss! Heres a preview:**

It's time to take a stand to all this. I'm not gonna keep running away from all these questions. These people want answers? I'll give it to them. I don't know what revealing Austin's music secret did to him, but he seems so depressed. I hate to see anyone like that. Even though I had incredible stage fright, this had to be done. I stood up on top of my table and did the hand-whistle. Everyone looked over at me.


	11. Chapter 11 - Rumors & Reveals (Part 3)

**HERE IT IS. THE EPIC CONCLUSION TO THE 3 PART SERIES. This chapter will change the story as we know it. You guys are gonna LOVE it. **

Chapter 11 – Rumors & Reveals (Part 3)

Bruises. Bruises are injuries appearing as an area of discolored skin on the body, caused by a blow or impact rupturing underlying blood vessels. They leave a nasty mark, but they eventually fade away, just like the bruises on my face from the hit are. But scars… scars… Scars don't heal. They stay there forever. If you have a scar on you it symbolizes who you are. There are burn scars, which signify that you were in a horrible accident and were burned tremendously. It is also possible to get scarred from having acne. With just one look at a scar someone can tell your entire backstory. And then there's wrist scars. It could be from anything, but it is most commonly from people like me who have given up on life and everything about it. If anyone were to see a scar on your wrist it'd be immediately assumed that you hate yourself. And I do right now. I hate myself. I hate myself for kissing Austin, letting Santina push me around, and lying to my friends. I was able to cover the scars up with makeup. It seems like I'm hiding so many things on my body now. My face bruises, my wrist scars… thank goodness for makeup. I arrived at school a little early. I figured I can't go sit down with Trish and Dez and I can't talk to Austin so I mid-as-well just sit alone and read a book or something. And that's exactly what I did. I sat alone and read. I overheard people talking about me as they walked by. A few things were thrown at me. But the thing is, I don't give a fuck anymore. Once again all I have is my music. The bell rang and we all rushed to class. While walking there I overheard Austin talking to people saying,

"No I promise you I don't sing or play any instruments! I'm always the one saying singing is stupid so why would I do it?"

Honestly the only thing I'm looking forward too today is what I'm about to do right now.

I saw Santina and her posse walking. I went up to them.

"Aw look who it is. The slut is here to try to talk to me about winning her crush back. How sweet." I still find it ironic that she's calling me the slut.

"Actually no. Hey followers, can you give me and your queen a little time alone?" They looked offended, but Santina gave them a glare and they all walked away.

"Santina, why are you doing this to me? First you make Austin believe I spread his secret about singing, and then you accused me of stealing your bracelet? What have I ever done to you?" She tilted her head closer.

"You tried to steal my man from me. I know that you like him and he obviously sort of likes you back. I spread the music secret to make sure that he never lays his eyes on you again, and I placed my bracelet in your book and framed you so you know never, EVER, to get in my way of what I want ever again." She stomped away. I smiled and walked away. She has no idea I just recorded that entire conversation on my phone. I sent it to Austin.

Lunch arrived on this disgusting Friday afternoon. Usually I sit with Dez, Dallas and Trish, but that's not happening today. There was a table in the corner where all the people with no one else kind of joined together. They were really nice, and I actually really liked the concept of it because complete strangers with no friends all sat together and by the end of the year became amazing friends. That's how I met Trish... It was Kindergarten. We both had no friends at all so we decided to sit at the lunch table where the others like us sat. I will never forget when I spilt my yogurt all over her. We both just laughed like there was no tomorrow. Oh, how I miss her. At lunch a bunch of people kept coming up to me. It was like I was infamous. They kept questioning me about Austin and I's relationship, including things about his music and us dating. I looked over to the prep table and the same thing was happening with him. It's time to take a stand to all this. I'm not gonna keep running away from all these questions. These people want answers? I'll give it to them. I don't know what revealing Austin's music secret did to him, but he seems so depressed. I hate to see anyone like that. Even though I had incredible stage fright, this had to be done. I stood up on top of my table and did the hand-whistle. Everyone looked over at me.

"Hey, listen up. I know a bunch of you have been questioning me and Austin about stuff. I know a lot of rumors have been spread. Let me just clear this all up for you and we can go back to our normal lives. First off, Austin and I are not dating. We never have, never will. Do you guys really think that popular jock Austin Moon would date me? Loser Ally Dawson?"

"What about the picture?!" I heard someone say. I can't let Austin take the fall for everything.

"The picture? That was all me. I kissed Austin." I saw Dallas roll his eyes.

"I'm not exactly sure why I did it, I guess I was just tempted. I bet if any girl in this school was face to face with super hottie Austin Moon you'd kiss him too. As soon as we kissed, Austin backed away. He's not a cheater, I am. So stop blaming him for that. We are not dating, and never were. But the kiss meant absolutely nothing. Not to me and certainly not to him. It was just a one time thing and it won't happen again," I looked at Dallas, Trish, and Dez. They were staring at me too.

"I can promise you that." Austin looked astonished. He probably couldn't believe I'm talking to fall for him. Well, I'm only doing this because he's important to the world and he has things to live for. I don't. It doesn't matter to me if I embarrass myself because honestly, I don't even know if I wanna live on this planet anymore. Mid-as-well set things right now.

"And the music… I made that up. Everyone knows Austin thinks music is gay. After he made fun of me for my kiss, I was so mad I wanted to get revenge. So that's what I did. I spread a rumor of Austin being a musician to mess with him. But the truth is, he's not. He's still the same Austin Moon as you all knew before any of this happened. I haven't changed his life in anyway. To the popular people he will always be your king, the one you lookup to and the one you would do anything to be friends with. To the normal people he will always be that kid that is popular, but you really have no opinion on him. And to the outcasts like me, he will always be the bully. He will always be the one that will stop at nothing to ruin you and bring you to a crumble. He will make you feel worthless to the world, and he will make you feel like a horrible person…. Which he's done to me. High school is cast system. The losers are friends with losers, normals are friends with normals, and populars are friends with populars. That's how it has been, and that's how it always will be." Everyone was just staring at me. No one was laughing, or rolling their eyes, they were all just staring. They understood what I was trying to say. I sat down and the rest of the lunch period went by in silence.

xxxxXXXXxxxXXXxxx

Maybe tonight I should just leave Miami and go live with my mom. Maybe that's best for me. I really don't want to have to deal with anyone else in this city anymore. The only thing I'll miss is my practice room. This place is like my second home. I'm sitting on the piano playing music and that's where I feel most safe. It's late at night after closing time. Before I knew it, the door opened. I expected it to be maybe Trish or Dez, but I was way wrong. To my surprise, it was Austin.

"Hey."

"Hi..."

"Listen Ally, I got your recording. I'm sorry I didn't believe you. I should've known Santina was behind it all. But…" I knew where he was going with this.

"But you won't tell anyone else or you won't break up with her. I've heard it all before Austin. If you need to maintain your reputation for some odd reason then by all means go ahead. If you want to continue your life as a jock no one is stopping you."

"Ally I don't have a choice and you know that!"

"No Austin I don't know that. Maybe I would understand more if I actually knew why you are the way you are."

"I don't want to be like this! I don't want to be a jock but I have too!"

"Why?! Just tell me why and I can help you!" He paused. A very long pause. He started tearing. He must be thinking about his past. I don't want to make him feel uncomfortable. Maybe he shouldn't tell me..

"Fine. You wanna know why I am the way I am? Well here we go."

"Austin you don't have to-" He interrupted me and began. He began to tell me his Dark Side.

"At the beginning of 8th grade my dad started talking to me about my high school career. He told me he wanted me to be on the football team, to follow in his footsteps. He was put as quarterback in his sophomore year and eventually went on to getting a few scholarships. He told me he wanted me to be exactly like him. Honestly, I didn't want too. Football was not my strongest sport. My actual favorite sport is hockey but my dad finds hockey useless. I've only played it once and that was when I went to visit my cousins up in New York. He trained me in football everyday and every night. I would get home from school and we'd play football. Every week he'd invite his friends over and we'd play games. If I did bad, he'd yell. So on the day of a school dance a band came and played for us. They looked like they were having so much fun. The guitar player was awesome. When I got home that night I asked my mom for a guitar. The next day we went to the store to buy one and I signed up for lessons. When we got home I put it in my room. Later that night my Dad and Mom were watching TV when I started to play it and sang. I actually sounded REALLY good. I was picking up on it rather quickly. My dad heard it and he didn't even know I had it. He barged into my room and yelled at me. He told me that I couldn't ever think to be a musician because playing instruments and singing was stupid and gay. He smashed my guitar and as my punishment he extended football practice. I didn't want to give up on the skill, so me and my mom bought another one.

I knew I couldn't let my dad see it, so I hid it in my safe behind a picture frame. Whenever my dad wasn't home, I'd take it out and play it. Usually while he was at work I'd go for the lessons. By April of 8th Grade I became amazing. The instructors were so impressed by my singing and playing skills that they booked me to play at local events. I knew I didn't have to worry about my dad because he didn't really go out much. I played at a bunch of different places. I played inside the music store, at small local fairs, and other things. One day when I was playing in a community center, my dad walked in on it. He immediately pulled me off the stage and yelled at me. When we got outside the center, this happened."

He took a paper towel, wet it with his water bottle, and dabbed his forehead, revealed a tiny little scar. Oh my…

"He hit me really, really hard. It left a bruise, but after the bruise went away this little scar remained. He called me names like an outcast, loser, and freak. He threatened me, saying if I ever play music again he'll hit me again. I was so terrified. He signed me up for football, and I made it onto the freshman team. Another thing that he wanted me to be was popular. Being on the football team supported that. He introduced me to his friend's daughter, Santina. He wanted us to date. Obviously being on the football team, being popular, and dating Santina would all be apart of the same package deal. They all fit into that one prep category, the one you were explaining today at lunch. Being mean is just another part of that package. If my Dad realized that I was getting picked on, he'd yell at me. He wanted ME to be the most popular kid in school, to fit in with everyone and to be a star football player and jock. Only THEN would he accept me. Dez didn't like the new me I became when I joined the team freshman year. He said I was rude, mean, and everything I always used to be against. One day he came over my house for a party, but to fit in with my new prep friends I had to make fun of him because they were doing the same. That was the end of our friendship. I tried calling him a few times to apologize but he wouldn't accept. Eventually I had to accept the fact that I needed to change to please my father. Once the rumor went around this week that I sang, and once he heard it…" Austin used the towel again, wiped off some makeup on his face revealing another bruise, this one much more big.

"He hit me again." He started tearing again. I did the same. I never knew…

"Austin… I'm so-"

"I don't want to be a jock. I never did want to be a jock but I just have no choice. I just want to be accepted into my own family."  
"Austin.." He turned and started crying harder. This was hard for him. He doesn't deserve this.

"There, now you know my dark side. Are you happy?" He stormed out of the room. I sat there in aw. I can't believe what I just heard. I don't want to believe it. All this time I thought Austin was just a jerk because that's what he wanted. But no. Austin used to be like me. All that changed. He had to give up his music career and all his values of being nice, fun, and kind just to fit in with his fathers pleasing's. And I thought that my life was dark…

**So… NOW we all know Austin's big secret. These few chapters were really intense, I'm so happy with them. Lots more to come from this story! I hope you all enjoyed! Not sure when the next chapter will be up, hopefully within the next week or so. Leave comments below on how you felt about it and how you felt about Austin's secret. Here's a little description of what's going on with the 2****nd**** half of the story!**

Austin has revealed his secret to Ally. How will she respond? Will she be able to help him? Will Austin stand against his father and follow his dreams and be who he wants to be? What about school? When they go back Monday, will everything be the same? Will Austin still be the jerk he was before, or will he be different? What about Trish, Dallas, and Dez? Will they be able to ever forgive Ally, or have they left her for good? Find out all your questions when My Dark Side returns for all new chapters.


	12. Chapter 12 - Decisions & Duets

**So how are ya'll re-cooperating after Austin's secret? Well heres the beginning to the second half of My Dark Side. You will notice a lot of changes in the characters. And I have a REALLY good idea for a few chapters in the future. So keep reading! Thanks for all the reviews!**

**SINGING IN THIS CHAPTER!**

**Austin – Bold**

_Ally – Italics_

_**Austin & Ally – Bold & Italics**_

Chapter 12 – Decisions & Duets

Another sleepless night. It seems like I've been getting lots of those recently. I just can't sleep. Everytime I close my eyes I think of the horrifying things that are happening. Thursday night if I closed my eyes I would imagine all the shit I'd receive in school. Last night if I closed my eyes I'd think of… Austin. I'd think of Austin and his bruises. I'd think of Austin and his little scar. I'd think of Austin and his dad. I need to help Austin somehow. He can't stay living with his dad, he just can't. His Dad is abusing him. Isn't that illegal or something? I'm not sure. Maybe I should stop by his house later… _wait._ I can't. Austin's dad ONLY wants Austin seeing Santina and other preps. If his Dad see's that Austin is mingling with a loser like me, he might hurt him again. But I really need to talk to Austin. My only hope is that he leaves his house during the day.

Today is going to be very slow. I have no one to spend it with. Trish is most likely still mad at me along with Dez and Dallas. I still have no one… The only thing to keep me concentrated today is going to work. I'll work for a bit and then go up to my practice room. I have lots of new inspirations for lots of new songs…

I got dressed into just a regular Ally outfit and went downstairs. My dad was making eggs and bacon. Not sure if I'm in the mood for that kind of food. Maybe I'll just stick to cereal. I walked into the kitchen and opened the cabinet to grab the Corn Flakes.

"Good morning!" I heard my Dad say.

"Morning Dad, how was your night last night?" I think I remember him telling me he was going out to Champy's Sports Grill with a few friends.

"It was great! I saw Trish, Dez, and that boy Dallas there!" Oh yeah, I forgot Trish was working last night. "How come you didn't go with them?"

"Well, I kinda just wanted a night alone."

"Oh, so what'd you do?"

_Well I was practicing in Sonic Boom and I wanted to go live with Mom, but Austin came in and told me about how his dad abuses him. The reason I wasn't with Trish, Dez, and Dallas in the first place was because they're mad at me cause I lied to them about not kissing Austin._

But instead I said,

"Worked on some new songs."

"Oh sounds like fun. So what's all this drama I'm hearing?" oh god. What is he talking about.

"What, what drama?"

"Well I overheard your friends last night talking about someone."

"Oh really? What were they saying…?" I wanted to hear this, but I also really didn't. I don't even need a brain to know that obviously they were talking about me.

"Trish was saying things like, 'maybe we overreacted' and 'we shouldn't hold a grudge it was just one mistake.' And then Dez and Dallas were like, 'no no we can't forgive her' 'not after she betrayed us.' Do you know who they were talking about?"

Trish was sticking up for me. She understands.

"Nope, not a clue. Bye Dad, I gotta go. Meet you over at the store!"

I grabbed my songbook, sweater, kissed my dad on the cheek and ran out the door. Today will be a very slow day. I'm not gonna have Trish, Dez, or Dallas there to keep me company. I'm gonna have no one at all. To be honest, the person I most want to come with me to work today is Austin. We have a lot to discuss. Now that Austin told me his secret, will he change? I feel like he won't. Now that I know it, I need to do everything I can to help him through it. Austin can't give up on his music and his old life. They're both to valuable and precious. The walk to the mall was longer than usually. Probably because I was walking slow. Usually on a weekend I'd be running to get to the mall because I'd be so excited to hang out with people. I would be so excited to have girl chats with Trish. I would be so excited to laugh at Dez's jokes. I would be so excited to cuddle and be all cute with Dallas. The only thing I usually wouldn't be excited for would be seeing Austin.

He's usually always at the mall. And I usually would do my best to ignore him because I usually didn't feel like being bullied. I can believe that just a week ago we were still enemies. 8 days ago was the shooting. 7 days ago was the fainting. 6 days ago Austin hit me. 4 days ago I got humiliated in class. Also 4 days ago Austin and me kissed. 3 days ago the kiss rumor spread. 2 days I lost… everything. I lost Austin to the whole music secret being let out… I lost my trust from my teachers when Santina accused me of stealing… and I lost all my bestfriends. I also lost my dignity. I gave up on myself. I was so angry I did the unspeakable and self-harmed myself. Right now, that might be the biggest regret of my life. At the time it seemed like the right thing to do, but now… oh man. Maybe its just hormones. They make me bipolar. Who knows, maybe tonight I may be in the mood to do the same thing all over again.

And yesterday... god yesterday. I did that whole huge announcement infront of everyone. And then Austin told me his dark side…

Before I knew it I was at the mall. I walked into Sonic Boom and opened up for business. I started to jot down some things in my songbook while standing behind the counter.

"_He's got something special." _Was the first thing I wrote down.

"_He could be the one._ " Guess who this was about? Your right. Star quarterback Austin Moon. I would never think a week ago I'd be falling head over heels for him.

After spending about 3 hours at work, my dad arrived to take over. I was debating on whether I should go to the food court or go write this song. I got some more lyrics down while working.

"_Guitar cutie."_

"_He plays it groovy."_ I gotta take a break and get all this outta my head. Writing a song wouldn't help that so I went to the food court. When I arrived there, I went on line to get some food when I heard some familiar voices arguing from a near table. I turned my head and saw it was Trish and Santina. Trish was sitting down, eating, and reading a magazine. I suppose she wanted some peace and quiet and then Santina, being the bitch she is, had to start something. I saw Santina opening a bottle of lemonade behind her back. She was most likely planning to pour it on Trish. I know her by know. Being her enemy for years and years I know all the tricks she pulls. I quickly snuck up behind her, and when she was about to throw it on Trish I quickly grabbed it from her grip and poured it on her head. She turned around to see who did it.

"Dawson?! Why the hell would you do that to me?!" Ha. Is that even a question?

"Well lets see. I'm minding my own business getting some food, when I turn and see you're about to throw a bottle of lemonade all over Trish. Santina, when will you finally decide to get a life? When you do, be sure to call me. I'd like to see how it turns out for you." She huffed and walked away like a little 5 year old who just didn't get the new doll she wanted. I let out a little chuckle, and turned to Trish. We both didn't know what to say. Obviously she still needs time to think. I began to walk away when she stood up and hugged me. I hugged her back.

"Thank you. You have no idea how long that'd take me to get out of my hair." I laughed. Same ol' Trish. We un-gripped eachother and sat down.

"So does this mean you forgive me?"

"Yeah, I mean lets be honest. I'd kiss that hot jerk too if I had the chance. No matter how much of a bitch he is." She laughed, but I didn't. I couldn't help but feel bad for Austin when people call him a bitch because I know that's not what he wants.

"But just saying, I'm not too sure if Dez will forgive you that easily. I mean nobody dislikes Austin more than Dez. He betrayed him."

_BECAUSE HE HAD NO OTHER CHOICE._

Of course I didn't say that, so instead I just let out a simple nonchalant nod.

"Well, I don't want Dez to hate me the rest of our lives. Lets go talk to him." Trish was sort of relentless, but eventually caved in. We walked over to his house. On our way there we passed Austin's house. I looked in the window, trying to see if he was home. There was a car there, so I supposed this parents were home. Well great, Austin's dad is there.

When we finally got to Dez's house, his mother opened the door. She welcomed us in very kind and nicely. I guess Dez never told her about our fight. We had been friends with Dez's mom. She was really nice and very, VERY funny. Just like Dez. Dez had a little sister as well. Her name was Angel. And let me tell you, she is no angel. She's the most chaotic little pyscho-path you'll ever meet. She kind of scares me sometimes. I always wonder if Dez used to be like that.

Dez walked downstairs after his mother called him down. Me, Trish, Dez's Mom, and Angel were all in the kitchen talking. Dez walked into the kitchen and saw me.

"Why hey there guys. Trish… Ally. I was just about to go out so maybe we can chat some other time." He was obviously trying to avoid talking to me.

"No Dez we needa talk to you now." I suggested.

"Me and Angel will leave you three to talk." They went outside.

"What are you doing here Ally. And Trish why would you bring her here?"

"Dez, Ally didn't mean to kiss Austin. It was a temptation. We all get them from time to time. You can't spend the rest of your life hating her." I stepped in.

"Come on Dez. I'm sorry I lied to you guys. You can't hate me forever. You guys are my bestfriends. You come before any boy drama, remember that." Dez looked like he was thinking. After about 2 minutes straight of him having his hand scratching his head, he finally spoke.

"Ok. I forgive you."

"Thank you so much. I missed you." I gave him a hug. The three bestfriends were re-united again. But this wasn't all it was gonna take to make me happy. I still need to talk to Austin. In fact, I'm gonna go over to his house right now.

"Besides, you really think Ally would want to be going out with that jackass?" Trish said to Dez. They both laughed.

"Yeah that's true. I mean why would anyone besides a prep like him. He's mean," I cringed.

"Cocky," I cringed.

"Horrible," I cringed.

"and a just plain bitch."

"You don't know that!" I blurted out. Oh shoot Ally. What did you just get yourself into.

"What do you mean I don't know that. I've seen him do that. You've witnessed it. Remember the hit?" Dez said.

"Yes I clearly remember the hit. I'm just saying… maybe he's not as bad as we think he is. I gotta go." I didn't want to stick around for more interrogation. I walked outside, gave Dez's mom a goodbye hug, and departed for Austins house. It was around 3 in the afternoon. I know I will probably be with Austin for a while, sorting things out, so I called one of the stores other employees and asked him to fill in for my shift later that day. He agreed luckily. I was on my way when I bumped into someone. I was supposing it would be Austin, since he was a tendency of doing that, but it wasn't. I looked up and it was… Dallas.

"Hey…" I said very calmly.

"Hi." He said stiff and firmly. He was still mad. I can tell.

"So just to let you know Dez and Trish forgave me."

"Did they now?"

"Yeah, they understand it was a mistake. I want you to understand too." I want to be friends with him again. I might even want to date him. I don't know. I can't decide between him and Austin. I'm torn.

"Ally, I need a break. I need sometime to think."

"Take all the time you need. Just, call me when you're ready to talk." He nodded then walked off. I did the same.

When I neared Austin's house, I called him. He answered about 3 rings in.

"Austin!"

"Hey Ally…"

"Look, we needa talk. I'm outside your house. I don't really want you to be seen talking to me infront of your dad, so please come out."

"Ally, my dads not home. He won't be for a while. Only my mom is. You can come in. I want you to meet her."

He wants me to meet his mom? Oh man… Well I guess it makes sense. Whenever he's alone with his mom he probably acts his regular self. Not super star quarter back Austin Moon, just, Austin. The Austin that loves to sing. The Austin that is funny, and charming, and cute, and loving, and…

"Ally! Come on!" I heard Austin yelled. I looked up and saw he had opened his front door and yelled to me. He was smiling. I walked up to him. I didn't really know how he will act. Will he act the way he acts when its just the two of us alone? Once I got to him he opened his arms. He wanted a hug. My pleasure. I ran into his airs and gripped him so hard. I wanted to kiss him to badly… I wanted that sparky feeling again. It was the best feeling of my life. His hugs were amazing.

"You look great today!" He said to me.

"Thanks, you do too." He closed the door behind me and grabbed me by the wrist. He dragged me into the kitchen. I couldn't help but stare at his beautiful blonde hair on the way in.

"Mom, this is Ally. The girl I was telling you about."

Wow. He looked a lot like his mom. She was tall, like him. She had bulging and beautiful blue eyes and luscious, long blonde hair. Looks like beautiful hair runs in the Moon family, along with looks.

"Aw Ally you're so pretty! I've heard lots of good things from you!" Right now, I love being here. But I'm afraid it won't last. I'm afraid that when we return to school on Tuesday (since we have off for a holiday Monday) it'll all be the same. Austin will act like were bestfriends, or even more, here, but when we return to school he may return to his old self. I don't want that. I don't want that at all.

"So Ally, I hear Austin told you his secret." Wow, Austin told his mom that he told me that he got abused?

"Yup, about the singing!" Austin blurted out. Oh, that's all he told his mom.

"Yeah, I've heard him sing. He's really good." I look at him and he smiles.

"Austin told me your good as well. Why don't you get your guitar Austin and you guys can sing something?" Right. Austins guitar that he hides behind his picture frame.

"Sure, Ally you got your song book?" I nodded.

"Yup, its in my bag I left by the door. I'll go get it! I'm guessing this means Austin wants to sing one of the songs I wrote. After I got it and Austin went to get his guitar, I went into the kitchen and sat at the table with Austins mom. She pushed over a basket of fresh muffins she had just made.

"Muffin?"

"Well I can't say no to that!" We both laughed and I took one. She's a really good cook.

"I wish Austin could hang out with more people like you." By people like me she probably meant loser.

"But his dad only allows him to hang out with popular people. Like his girlfriend Santina. Do you know her?"

"Haha yes, I am fully aware of who Santina is." Then Austin's mom leaned in closer.

"Don't tell him I told you this, but she is a complete bitch." I wanted to burst out laughing, but I didn't because I didn't want Austin to question what I was laughing about. So I let out a quiet chuckle.

"Tell me about it."

Austin came down the stairs with his guitar strapped to him. He looked like a performer. He looked like he was ready to get up and go perform a concert. He had the looks, the style, and most definitely the voice and talent. He escorted us into the family room. Me and Austin sat down on the couch, and his mom sat across from us. I placed my songbook on a stool. I knew exactly what song we can sing.

"So what are we singing Ally?"

"Well this is a song I wrote a while ago. It's about friendship. It's called You Can Come to Me."

"Sounds amazing! Lets hear it!" Austins mom said. I didn't want to tell Austin this, but it was written for me and Dallas. I wrote it as a duet because Dallas wanted to sing it with me. This is when I found out that Dallas was not the best singer in the world. Austin read the sheet music written out and began to play his guitar. I was about to start the song, when I couldn't.

"I'm sorry, I have incredible stage fright." I got up and started pacing back and forth. Austin stood up and put his hands on my shoulder.

"It's ok Ally, remember when we sang together in the street the other day? Just pretend its me and you. I'm here for you." We were face to face again. Just like when we kissed. And man, I wanted to do it again. I smiled, nodded, and sat down again. Austin started the guitar.

_When you're on your own  
Drowning alone  
And you need a rope that can pull you in  
Someone will throw it_

**And when you're afraid  
That you're gonna break  
And you need a way to feel strong again  
Someone will know it**

_**And even when it hurts the most  
Try to have a little hope  
'Cause someone's gonna be there when you don't  
When you don't**_

_**If you wanna cry, I'll be your shoulder  
If you wanna laugh, I'll be your smile  
If you wanna fly, I will be your sky  
Anything you need that's what I'll be**_

I turned to him. He turned to me._****_

If you wanna climb, I'll be your ladder  
If you wanna run, I'll be your road  
If you want a friend, doesn't matter when  
Anything you need, that's what I'll be  
You can come to me  
_  
You can come to me._

_Yeah._

Eyes to eyes. Nose to nose. Mouth to mouth. Face to face.

"Oh my goodness that was amazing! You two are amazing! That was the greatest song I've ever heard! Ally did you really write that?!"

"Yeah." I said while smiling. But me and Austin never left eye contact.

"It was beautiful." Austin said.

"You put it over the top." Then I snapped out of it. I went to the front of the house and put my songbook back in my bag. Then I went back to the family room. We all talked for a while. Before we knew it, it was 7 at night. At 5 we ordered pizza. I felt home. I learned that Austin seriously was the sweetest guy ever. If only his dad didn't stop him from being this way. We were sitting at the table, drinking coffee when suddenly, we heard a car pull up. Austin's mom immediately jumped up.

"Oh no, that's your father. You two need to go." Oh god. If Austin's dad see's me here, I have no idea what'll happen. Where has he been anyways?

"Come on Ally, we'll leave out the backdoor. We can go to the mall for a little bit." I was just about to leave but then I forgot!

"Wait! I forgot my songbook!"

"Ally's theres no time!"

I ran towards the front of the house to retrieve my bag with my songbook, and while I was getting it, the door opened next to me. A man who I'm supposing was Austin dad walked in. He looked at me with a death stare. I was scared.

"Who are you?"

**CLIFFHANGER ;D So I'm happy this was a really long chapter. I hope for most of the chapters from now on to be like this. So please review! I love hearing what you guys think! So this is basically how I manage things. I have a notepad and I write down a bunch of notes in school about whats happening in future chapters, and then I come home and write. Just to letcha know, next chapter will leave you in aw. Heres a little preview.**

He's drunk. His dad grabbed him by the arm, pulled him into the bathroom, and locked the door. I started to cry. What is he doing to him?! I heard screams of pain come from Austin. His mom started crying too.

"Ally, you need to go before he hurts you too!" His mom said.

"Not without Austin."


	13. Chapter 13 - Terror & Tragedy

**HERE IT IS! This is the most suspenseful chapter of the entire story. It is very thrilling and unpredictable. What happens in this chapter will change everything. So we left off as Ally was retrieving her songbook and Austin's dad walked in on her. (IF YOU FORGOT AUSTIN IS NOT SUPPOSED TO BE FRIENDS WITH PEOPLE LIKE ALLY AND HIS DAD IT KIND OF A BIOTCH SO LETS SEE HOW THIS TURNS OUT). Oh and just saying Austin's mom is based off his mom in the show, but his dad isn't. Lol I just couldn't picture Mike Moon from the show being how I describe him in the fanfiction. **

Chapter 13 – Terror & Tragedy

"Who are you?" Austin's dad asked me. I was speechless. I really wasn't sure how to respond. My heart was beating a mile a minute. After a few seconds of staring at me waiting for an answer, Austin's dad went into the kitchen towards Austin & his mom. I slowly went in behind him.

"Who is she?" He asked in a very strict and firm tone. I already knew this wouldn't turn out well. When he asked me who I was I was able to smell his breath and get a good look at him. He's drunk. And considering how violent he has been in the past, I really don't want to be here right now.

"Um, dad this is Ally." Austin pointed to me. His dad turned and looked at me. He still had that strict look on his face. He examined me, then turned back to Austin.

"Is she your girlfriend?" Austin looked scared out of his mind. He knew this wouldn't end well for him either. Austin's mom was kind of just standing in the corner of the kitchen with a very concerned look on her face. It was like she was scared to do anything about it. Has he abused her in the past as well? It was like she was a person who got too involved into a sad movie, but can't do anything about it.

"John, your drunk. Come on lets go rest." She spoke out to her husband. He slowly turned his head towards her, giving her the same exact death stare he gave me earlier. It was all quiet. We were all kind of just standing there awkwardly. John was waiting for one of us to answer his question, but none of us wanted too. I didn't know the answer myself. He asked if I was his girlfriend. I don't even know. The way he's been treating me today makes it seem like were getting there.

"Um, maybe I should just go." I said. I started to walk out when Austin's dad yelled at me.

"Nobody's going anywhere!" I didn't want him to attack me, so I turned back and waltzed into the kitchen again. Just then, Austin's dads mouth opened in disgust. His eyes bulged out. He walked into the family room, and came back into the kitchen with… Austin's guitar.

"What the hell is this doing here?!" This is bad. My heart raced even faster. I put my hand over my mouth so I didn't scream. I really was terrified. Austin's dad knows that Austin was playing music. He hit him hard last time he found out. This time he's drunk. The punishment for Austin is going to be a lot worse. Just then, Austin's dad grabbed Austin by the arm. It was quick and violent. Austin let out a small cry of pain. I started tearing. He pulled Austin through the hallway right next to the kitchen and led them into the bathroom. He locked the door behind them. That's when I lost it.

I heard Austin screaming. All I heard was him screaming, and the hits his dad laid on him. I started crying my eyes out. I started banging on the door.

"AUSTIN! AUSTIN!" Then I started hearing his dad yelling at him.

"Is this what I raised you to be!?" _HIT._

"You cheating on your girlfriend!?" _HIT._

"And you continue to play that fucking gay instrument." _HIT._

"_GUITAR IS FOR THE WEAK." HIT_

"You're not my son. You disgust me!" _HIT._

Every hit my heart broke. I wanted to sink to the floor and die. And going along with every hit was a scream from Austin. I looked over and Austin's mom was bawling her eyes out. I can tell she really wants to help him but she's too afraid.

"Ally, you need to leave before he hurts you too!" She said. Was that even an option?! The boy who I recently realized I have feelings for is inside a small bathroom being abused, AS WE SPEAK, by his father. His father. The one who is supposed to care and support everything he does!

"I'm not leaving this house." I proclaimed. "Not without Austin."

Eventually, his dad opened the door. I backed up in terror. I was afraid he would do something similar to me. Instead, he walked past me whimpering on the floor next to the bathroom and went into the family room. I darted into the bathroom and saw Austin still on the floor, easing in pain.

"Oh my god."

"Ally you need to leave!"

"No, not without you!" I hugged him. Then I heard his dad call us.

"You two, into the family room. NOW." I didn't want to. I wanted to run away with Austin and just disappear. But I know if we try to run, he'll catch us. But if we don't try to run, this night could result in one of us getting killed. The thought of that shivered through me. I always hear stories on the news about drunk people who go and beat people to death, maybe even people they love. Now I'm not hearing it. I'm experiencing it. And let me tell you, it's not fun.

I helped Austin up and we proceeded to follow his fathers orders. We sat on the couch we sat on while we sang the duet. Austin was stilling aching in pain. He was bruised, badly. He had a black and blue on his face, and also some blood dripping down from his arms. He looked like he just got into a fight with a gangster.

"So, Ally. How do you and Austin know each other?" I need to defend Austin. If that means taking the fall for him again, then so be it. I'm gonna feed Austin's dad just what he wants to hear.

"I know Austin because he bullies me." Austin looked at me with a face saying, _you don't have to do this. _But I did.

"He's been bullying me and my friends for a few years now. He called us losers, idiots, bitches, all that stuff."

"So then why are you here?"

"I came here to stand up to him. I told him I wouldn't be taking any more of his shit. That's when I started to leave but you stopped me."

I really hope he bought that. I don't want Austin to get hurt anymore.

"Oh really? So, if you guys are enemies, then I'm pretty sure you wouldn't be treating him the way you are right now."

I just realized what we were doing. I was sitting up, and Austin was laying down, on me. His head was on my lap and I was petting his hair, while he laid on the rest of the couch. He caught me. If I still hated Austin the way I did last week, there would be now way we'd be in this position. I probably would've slapped him.

"What you got there little missy?" I followed the direction he was pointing in and it led to my songbook. I was petting Austin with one hand and holding my book in the other.

"My uh… diary."

"Then why does it have music notes on it?" He looked at the cover of the songbook which had a bunch of music notes drawn all over it, along with song lyrics.

"I like music. Whats the big deal?"

Oh shit. I shouldn't of talking all snappy towards him. I need to remember that this guy is drunk, and could hurt me very easily without a care. Before I could react, he snatched the songbook from me. Since I had a pretty strong grip on it, the man almost tore my arm off. He flipped open to a page.

"Oh so you're a songwriter." Then Austin sat up.

"Yes, she is. And she's amazing at it, just like she is at singing. And so am I. Her dad isn't beating her because she's following her dreams, but you are. You're a terrible father! Can't you just let me be happy?!" John threw the songbook on the floor and went face to face with Austin.

"Don't EVER talk to me like that again. You hear that? You've been warned." He pushed him back. Then he picked up the book and started flipping through pages. I was afraid he'd reach the diary portion of the book.

"So, is this why you're all of a sudden interested in music again? Because of this girl?"

Neither of us answered. Once again we reached that awkward state where it was nothing but silence.

"You know what, I want to get to know your little music friend better. Alone." What?! Is he crazy?! He wants to talk to me alone?

"Austin go upstairs, and Mimi go into the kitchen. It's time for some chit-chat with my new friend over here." Oh my goodness.

"What? No! I'm not leaving Ally alone with you!" That was a mistake. Austins dad steamed with anger. He didn't say anything, but he most certainly did a lot. He ran towards Austin and grabbed him by his injured arm again. Austin cried in pain.

"No stop hurting him!" I yelled. He didn't listen.

"Ally! Ally help!" I knew I couldn't do anything about it. Just like Austin his dad was very muscular and strong. He could kill me in just one punch in the face. I needed to get Austin to stop worrying and freaking out.

"Austin its fine! Just calm down and go with your dad!"

I didn't want to talk to Mr. Moon alone. I saw the effect of what he did to Austin. It's horrifying. It's terrifying. I heard lots of roughness going on as they walked up the stairs to the second level of the house. I supposed he was locking Austin in a room. While they were upstairs Austin's mom approached me.

"Ally, you need to go now. You don't know this man like we know him. He will hurt you. He will do the unthinkable to you. He's drunk, I've experienced what he has done while being drunk before. You're a young woman, so you're his perfect target."

Was she talking about… rape? Oh my goodness. Oh my, oh my, oh my god. I started sweating immensely. I'm still a virgin. I don't want to loose my virginity to this monster. He better not lay a finger on me or I swear to god he will see a side of Ally Dawson no one has ever seen before. And he won't enjoy it.

After I'm guessing successfully locking Austin in a room, his dad came back downstairs. I stood in the kitchen near the backdoor. That way, if he tries to come near me I can dart out. He came into the kitchen.

"So while reading some of your songs I realized that there are a lot of love songs. Care to tell me who they're about?" He grinned.

"That's personal." I didn't want him to know that a lot of the songs were about Austin. He'd consider me a whore, going after a guy who has a girlfriend.

"They about me baby?" He smirked. Damn. Austin's mom was right. He was so drunk he's going after a girl who's like 30 years younger than him. Now that I think about it, he looks A LOT older than Austin's mom. I wonder if…-

"Damn your sexy. I can see why Austin was so attracted towards you." He's walking closer. He's walking closer.

"And your hair, ooooh your hair." He hit his lip and put his hand up. He was going to touch my hair.

"Don't touch me." I said. He came closer.

"Don't touch me." I said it a little louder and angrier. I started crying as his hand came within inches of my hair.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" This time I screamed it. I screamed it as loud as I could, hoping that Austin would be my knight-in shining armor and come to my rescue.

**- AUSTINS POV** **- (Wow, that's new right?;D)**

I was sitting on my bed thinking about what could possibly be happening down there. My dad could be doing anything to her. If I hear that she's in trouble in any sort of way I swear I will make sure my dad regrets it. But I was hoping that moment didn't come. I was trying to be really quiet so I can hear what was happening downstairs but I couldn't. Not because they weren't talking loud enough for me to hear. It was because there was so many questions processing in my head that I couldn't get out.

_Ally's alone with that monster all because of me._

_What's gonna happen when this all ends?_

_Will we make it out of this alive?_

And the biggest question of them all.

_Do I love Ally?_

But all those thoughts disappeared once I heard a scream come from downstairs. It was Ally. I heard,

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" Oh no. Ally's in trouble.

"ALLY!" I screamed. I started banging on the door in hopes that maybe like a ghost would open the door for me. Hey it could happen. But it didn't. I heard more screams. I can't take this. Ally needs my help. I started kicking the door. I needed to bust it down. Kicking led to elbowing, and elbowing led to ramming. Let's see if all those times going to the gym with my dad to get me to look like a popular kid paid off. He said I can't be popular and awesome if I don't have the right looks. So he made me become all big and muscular. That helped a bunch because after ramming my injured and bruised body into the door about ten times, it fell. And I ran. I ran all the way downstairs when I saw Ally on the couch with nothing but her bra and pants on. And my dad was in the process of taking those off. Oh shit, he's trying to rape her.

Ally was completely bawling. She was terrified. She was literally trying to break free as hard as she could.

"Let me go! Please!" She cried.

"Shut the fuck up and just give in!"

He's so drunk. I've never seen him do something like this before. I ran over to them and tried to push him off her. He threw his arm up from his grip of Ally and punched me in the face. I fell to the ground and felt blood dripping down my nose and forehead. That's it. I've had enough of this asshole.

I grabbed my guitar, lifted it up, and swung it as hard as I could on the back of his head.

"Not so weak now am I?"

He fell to the ground.

**-ALLY'S POV-**

I felt so much relief once he fell off me. That was so close. I'm literally shaking. Before I could re-catch my breath and think clearly, Austin grabbed me by the hand.

"Ally we have to go now!" We started to run out when his dad, still conscious, grabbed him by his shirt. To escape from the grasp, Austin took it off. I picked up my songbook from the table where John left it. We were running towards the front door and he got up and chased us.

"Don't turn back!" Austin said to me.

"You don't have to tell me twice!" We were almost at the front door. He was right there in clear sight. In 2 seconds he could easily catch us. He was about to dart towards us when… Austin's mom stepped in his way.

"Get away from them." She said. She was standing up to him.

"Mimi, get out of my way."

"No, you've hurt this family enough, it needs to stop!" By this time Austin and I stopped running. We needed to see how this played out.

He crept closer to her. She put her hands up in like a surrender position.

"Take it easy John, just take it easy."

"You don't want to do this Mimi."

"Yes I do John. I've been wanting to do it ever since the day you ruined my life."

Ruined her life? Aren't husbands supposed to bring joy to life?

I saw John glance onto the table that was next to him. Sitting there was a knife. We used it to cut up the pizza pie into smaller slices so we could all have more. Before all this went down.

He grabbed it, and sliced the wrists of both of Mimi's hands.

"MOM!" Austin called. His mom fell to the floor.

"Go!" She said. "I'll be ok!"

Austin's dad was about to charge at us. Austin was still standing there in complete terror.

"Austin lets go!" I grabbed him and we ran out the door. It was late at night. Probably around 1 o'clock. We just kept running. We had no idea where we were going but we didn't care. We just needed to get as far away from that house as possible. We needed to catch our breath, but we couldn't stop running. We knew that John was chasing us. Eventually we found an Alleyway and hid in it. There was a huge garbage can that we hid behind in the alley. After Austins dad walked past the area, we left. We went back to my house. Austin had to sleep there. There were no other places. Santina's place didn't even cross our minds. We snuck into the house with my spare key in my pants. Luckily John never took them off or we would've been screwed. My dad was asleep so he never has to know. We got into the house.

"Austin, you can sleep on the couch down here." I said, giving him a blanket.

"Where are you sleeping?"

"Um… in my room?" I said sarcastically. That's a no brainer. I started to walk upstairs but he stopped me.

"Ally. Don't leave me alone." I thought he was kidding, but he wasn't. He was still probably traumatized by the tragedy that just happened.

"The couch isn't big enough for both of us Austin."

"I know…" Oh my god. He wants to sleep in my room with me. But not just in my room, in my bed… I didn't know how to react exactly. But it was late. I was tired. He was tired.

"Come on." I said. I took his wrist and led him upstairs to my room. I closed the door behind us. My bed was a queen bed, so it was able to fit both of us. We'd be close though, real close. We both hopped into bed. Now just imagine this, a girl with only a bra on, and a guy with no shirt on, sleeping together in the same bed, even though they weren't dating. Does that add up? To me it doesn't.

**AHHH! :D Sorry if the chapter got a little sexual, but just to warn you there may be future chapters like this as well. What did ya'll think? ;D Leave your reviews below! I LOVE HEARING WHAT YOU GUYS THINK! So if your reading this, go review! :D Next chapter won't be as suspenseful and tear-jerking. It will be more kind of about what the aftermath of the night is. Questions will be answered!**

**Chapter 14 Preview:**

"Ally, we need to tell them what happened last night." He was right.

"Ok Austin. I'll tell Trish and Dez, If you tell Santina." Deal.

I can't believe we were about to reveal that we slept together to the people who hated the idea of us even being friends.


	14. Chapter 14 - Lies & Confessions

**HELLO! How are you all doing on this fine day. Haha so I bet you guys are pretty like in shock from last chapter. Don't worry I am too. Here is Chapter 14! **

**Theres a song in this chapter called Torn. Listen to it so it can fit the mood. Just type in Torn on youtube when it comes up. I prefer the Lea Michele version, not the original or One Direction. Especially not the 1D version since its Ally singing it, not a guy. Haha, so yeah! **

Chapter 14 – Lies & Confessions

"Ally…." I groaned.

"Ally…." I opened my eyes and saw a shirtless Austin lying next to me. He was shaking my arm and saying my name. What was he doing here? Why is he in my bed? I suddenly had a flashback to last night.

_Austin's dad beat him right In front of me. He locked Austin in a room and tried to rape me. Austin came and saved me, and as we tried to escape Austin's dad slit Austin's moms wrists. We ran all the way to my house._

But what happened after that?

_Austin didn't want to sleep alone. The couch wasn't big enough for both of us. I told him he can sleep with me in my bed._

My gosh. What the hell was I thinking? Me and Austin aren't even dating. I still have feelings for Dallas, AND Austin has a boyfriend. My friends don't even want me to be friends with Austin. If they ever find out I slept with him I'll be screwed. He had a bed head which I found cute. He looked really hot right now. I couldn't help but feel so much more attracted to him then I already am. I was just staring at his body.

"Um, Ally?" I looked up at his face. He must've noticed. He chuckled a bit.

"Austin, we shouldn't have done this."

"It's not like we had sex or anything."

"Yeah but still, were not even dating. You have a girlfriend."

"Yeah, a girlfriend who tries to turn me into someone I'm not. I don't even think I like her anymore."

He doesn't like her anymore… Wait. Does this mean it'll all change? When we go back to school Tuesday will he give up on the prep act? Well, the only way to find out is if we find out what happened to Mimi and John. I didn't want to bring it up to Austin, but I feel like I had too.

"Austin… you need to go home."

"I know Ally. I need to go see what happened. I barely got any sleep last night. I was up, thinking about if my mom is okay. What could he have done to her?"

"I don't know." Austin got out of bed.

"Well, I need to find out. I'm going back there right now." He was about to walk out of my room, but I stopped him.

"Austin! You can't walk out of my room, especially with no shirt on! My dad doesn't even know you came here last night. You have to leave out of my window." He nodded. He walked over to the window and opened it getting ready to hop out.

"Thanks again for this Ally. It meant a lot."

"Well what else what I gonna do, let you stay home with your psychotic dad?" I laughed.

"No, I mean thanks for letting me sleep up here. I know it must've been awkward for you, believe me it was awkward for me too. It's just, I was so scared. I needed company, and you were there for me. So thanks. You're a good friend."

_Friend._ Yup. Friends. Just friends. Nothing else. Even though we slept together practically naked, we were just friends. Nothing out of the ordinary about that. He jumped out, then I remembered.

"Austin!" I called for him. He turned and looked back up at me from the ground.

"I can't let you go back alone. You need me there. So, go to Sonic Boom and wait for me. I'll be there in like an hour or so. Then we'll go together." He smiled at me.

"Okay." He started to walk away.

"Oh wait!" I ran into my draw to pull out my wallet. I took a 20 dollar bill out and threw it down to him. "Buy yourself a shirt while your at it." Austin laughed. In reality, I wouldn't mind if he didn't buy one.

**- AUSTINS POV -**

I slowly crept up from Ally's backyard to the front. I didn't really know Ally's house that well so I can't sneakily maneuver my way towards the road without being seen. Looks like I'm gonna have to be like a ninja. I rolled through the grass, dove behind garbage cans, and crawled from chair to car. When I reached the street I realized how much of an idiot I must've looked, since Ally's dad wasn't even outside. I really hope one of the neighbors didn't see me and think,

"What is that retarded blonde boy doing at the Dawsons house." I laughed at the thought of that. I took one last look at Ally's house then walked. I will remember that night forever. So much went down. From my dad hitting me multiple times, to him trying to rape Ally, to the slit of the wrists, and then the sleeping…

Honestly I have no idea why I even asked that. Yes, I was petrified but I should've never asked to sleep in her bed with her. That was so uncalled for. I shouldn't have done it, even though I wanted to so… SO much. Honestly, I never realized how much I really liked, and maybe even LOVED Ally until last night. When I saw that she was about to be raped, I lost it. I came to a realization that I need Ally in my life, and I would hate to see her upset. She was bawling her eyes out and trembling with fear. When I saved her I felt like a knight in shining armor. It's like my duty to protect her. She's my everything. Her hair, legs, body, face, eyes…. It's all perfect. She is perfect. But, what if my Dad is still at home. He won't let me date her. He won't let me change. Tuesday, I will have to go back to school and be the same ol' jackass I've been the past 2 years of my life. I'm sick of this life. I want to be who I really am.

I turned a corner and ran into Mr. Dawson.

"Sorry sir." He analyzed me.

"Austin's the name right? Are you ok son? What happened?" He must've noticed how I was shirtless, probably had dried up blood, and was bruised all over.

"Yeah, football accident. Pretty rough."

"So what brings you to this neck of the woods?"

"Um, I was visiting my girlfriend Santina. My shirt was all bloody so I had to take it off. I'm on my way home to pick up a new one."

"Well why don't you let me drive you? Me and Ally were going to go to Barns&Bacon for breakfast anyways. So I can drop you off at your house!"

"No thank you sir, I'll walk. Thanks though!"

I walked away. Lets hope he bought it. So Ally's going to breakfast. That means she'll probably be late. More time to spend in Sonic Boom alone. I've always wanted to look around the place but I couldn't risk being seen by her since she was always there. Now that she knows my secret its not that big of a deal anymore. I walked a pretty long way to the mall. I'll probably go to Kyle's Clothes to get a new shirt. I really should've had Ally put makeup on my bruises and cuts before I left. Whatever, I'll just use the football excuse for whoever who notices me.

I saw a bunch of my "friends". I really didn't want to talk to them. I avoided them at all costs. It wouldn't have been good if they saw me, especially if they saw me enter Sonic Boom. Even if my dad is out of the picture, it's still pretty embarrassing. It's going to be really embarrassing for me to reveal my true self to people like Santina and the others. But I have to do it. My feelings for Ally are too strong, I don't want to ever hurt her again.

"Austin! There you are!" Santina noticed me. _Dammit. _

"Hey babe, how ya doing?" She analyzed me as well.

"You look like you just got run over by a car then had sex." I'm surprised Ally's dad didn't also notice that. My hair was a real mess. It did look like I just had sex. But I didn't. Mr. Dawson probably just supposed I did have sex with Santina though.

"Football accident. Rough night, that's all." She leaned in for a kiss.

_I really don't want to do this._

I kissed her back.

"Feel better babe. Maybe we can hang out later?"

"Um, sure. Meet me at Blue's tonight around 7." That'll give me plenty of times to sort things out with Ally and my mom and dad. I left Santina and bought a simple white t-shirt. Don't want to go all out considering its not even my money. I then went into Sonic Boom when some employee was running it and I went up to Ally's practice room. I opened the door.

_Man._ This place is a dump. I never really noticed until now. I sat down at the piano. I took piano classes a REALLY long time ago. Lets see if I remember any of it.

**- ALLYS POV -**

Shit Austin's gonna hate me. I'm like two hours late for him. He's probably been waiting in Sonic Boom for me for SO long. I feel so bad, but I had to go to Barns & Bacon with my dad. I told him to drop me off at the store. We were in the car listening to the radio.

"So Ally I ran into your friend this morning."

"What friend?"

"That boy Austin." Oh my god.

"Oh really, where?"

"He was walking towards the mall, I was just taking my morning walks and I ran into him. He said he got into a pretty intense accident."

"Haha yeah, skateboard accident's suck."

"He said it was a football accident." Whoops.

"Yeah, football, that's what I meant." He dropped me off in front of the mall.

"Alright I'll be there soon I just have to sort things out at home." He left and I walked into Sonic Boom. I didn't see Austin. I walked upstairs into my practice room where I heard someone playing the piano. I opened it and it was Austin.

"I didn't know you play piano?" I asked him and laughed.

"Yeah, I used to play it a while ago. I guess when it comes to music I can never forget stuff." He jumped up. "Ready to go?"

"Yeah, sorry I was late I was-"

"At Barns&Bacon with your dad. I know I saw him haha." Oh right. I felt stupid.

"Oh, ok lets go." We walked out of the room. After leaving Sonic Boom we had to go through the food court to get to the exit leading towards Austin's house. We got in there and it seemed Austin was kind of being a little sneaky and quick. He was kinda ducking and walking faster than usual. I started laughing. What was he doing?

Then I knew why. I turned and saw the preps. He didn't want them to see us together. I got a little upset. This is a sign that he hasn't changed. I really want him too though.

We arrived in front of Austin's house.

"Ready?" He started tearing.

"No." He sat down on the sidewalk. I sat with him. "I don't know what to expect. What if…" I knew exactly what he was thinking.

"Austin, DO NOT think that. Whatever happens, I'm here for you. Forever and always." He looked at me and smiled.

"Thanks Ally." We got up and hugged. I never want to let go. "Lets go."

We slowly paced to the front door. He reached his hand out to the door. He was about to open it, but he backed away.

"I can't do it Ally."

"It's ok." I opened the door. I was so scared as to what we'd see when we walked in. But what we saw, none of us expected.

Mimi was just sitting at the table. She was bandaging herself. Luckily she was okay.

"Mom!" Austin screamed. He ran up to her and gave her a huge hug.

"Oh my god Austin thank god your okay!" I slowly walked into the kitchen, not aware if Austin's dad was there or not. Mimi saw me and laughed.

"Don't worry Ally, John isn't here." I let out a huge sigh of relief and proceeded into the kitchen and gave Mimi a hug.

"So where did you too go to be safe last night?"

"We went back to my house. Um, so where is John?"

"He ran after you guys last night, but he never came back. I think it's because he saw the police patrolling the area after I called them so he must've ran off.

This is amazing news! John is gone! Hopefully for good. The police are after him, so maybe he'll get arrested. But for some odd reason, in the back of my mind, I thought, "_He'll be back._" I hope that thought never becomes real.

This means Austin's life isn't controlled anymore. He can be his normal self. I heard my phone ringing. It was Trish. I answered it.

"Hey Trish, what's up?"

"Ally I haven't hung out with you all weekend! I wanna have some time with my best friend."

"Haha, ok Trish. Tonight me you and Dez can hang out. Meet me at Susie's Soups around 7."

"Ok, see you there!"

She hung up.

"Well I guess that works cause I have plans at 7 too." Huh?

"You do? With who?"

"Um… Santina." Was he being serious?

"Ok Austin, this is what's gonna happen tonight. We can't keep this a secret from people forever. I'll tell Trish and Dez about us tonight if you tell Santina about us." He nodded reluctantly. For some reason I feel like he won't go through with it. "Alright, I'll come back here tonight after I hang out with them."

"Alright."

"I've gotta go to work. See you then!" I gave Mimi a goodbye hug, and when I hugged Austin, he gave me a small peck on the cheek. I would be lying if I said I didn't enjoy it.

XxxxxXXXXxxxxXXXXXxxxxXXXXxx xxXxXXXxxx

"Ally, I've made up my mind." Dallas said as he walked into Sonic Boom.

"Y-you did? And?"

"I want to be with you again. I overreacted. I really like you and I want you to be my girlfriend." _SHIT. _This is just digging me deeper into a hole. How am I going to decide now? Dallas and I like eachother, but Austin and I also like eachother.

"Dallas… you know I like you. But… I also have feelings for someone else." He looked disappointed.

"What?! Who?" It's time he knows.

"Austin." He backed up in disgust.

"Ally do you not remember how much of a bitch he's been to all of us? Did you forget about all that?"

"Dallas he's not as bad as you think! Trust me, he's changed! Please don't tell Trish or Dez. I'm planning to tell them tonight. Look, I feel really bad. It's just, I'm torn right now. I don't know who to pick. I really like you and I really like him too. Give me some time to sort this all out."

"Ally, we're perfect together."

"Dallas, please. I need some time to think." He huffed.

"I can't even believe you. Call me once you snap back into reality." He stormed out. I can't take this anymore. I ran upstairs to my piano and opened my songbook. I started a new song. I labeled it,

"Torn."

xxxxXXXXXxxxxXXXXxxxx

Four hours later and I finished. I played it from the beginning.

_I thought I saw a man brought to life  
He was warm, he came around like he was dignified  
He showed me what it was to cry  
Well you couldn't be that man I adored  
You don't seem to know, don't seem to care what your heart is for  
But I don't know him anymore  
There's nothing where he used to lie  
My conversation has run dry  
That's whats going on, nothing's fine I'm torn_

I'm all out of faith, this is how I feel  
I'm cold and I am shamed lying naked on the floor  
Illusion never changed into something real  
I'm wide awake and I can see the perfect sky is torn  
You're a little late, I'm already torn

So I guess the fortune teller's right  
Should have seen just what was there and not some holy light  
To crawl beneath my veins and now  
I don't care, I have no luck, I don't miss it all that much  
There's just so many things that I can't touch, I'm torn

I'm all out of faith, this is how I feel  
I'm cold and I am shamed lying naked on the floor  
Illusion never changed into something real  
I'm wide awake and I can see the perfect sky is torn  
You're a little late, I'm already torn. Torn.

There's nothing where he used to lie  
My inspiration has run dry  
That's what's going on, nothings right, I'm torn

I'm all out of faith, this is how I feel  
I'm cold and I am shamed lying naked on the floor  
Illusion never changed into something real  
I'm wide awake and I can see the perfect sky is torn  
I'm all out of faith, this is how I feel  
I'm cold and I'm ashamed bound and broken on the floor  
You're a little late, I'm already torn  
Torn

XxxxXXXXxxxxxXXXXxxxxXXXXxxx x

"Hey guys." I said as I walked into Susie's Soups and saw Dez and Trish already seated.

"Hey Al's." I sat down and we ordered our soups. We talked for a bit about a bunch of different stuff. It seemed like old times.

"So listen, I have to tell you guys something really important."

"Yeah sure what is it?" Dez asked. Here we go. It's time. I've been hiding this long enough.

"Okay, well, what would you say if I told you that Austin Moon, has changed?" Dez spit out his soup.

"What are you talking about? Austin doesn't change."

"Well he changed from the nice innocent kid to the jerk so he has now changed back!" Trish stepped in.

"Where did this come from?"

"Look guys, Austin has a dark past. A REALLY dark past that forced him into being the person he is now. But it has changed. The thing keeping Austin a jerk is gone so he can go back to being his regular self."

"How do you know all this?" Dez asked.

"I was… with him all yesterday." They both got extremely surprised.

"Wait, there's more… remember when I kissed him?" They nodded their heads.

"Well, he… actually kissed me… and I enjoyed it. And also, Austin does play music."

"So you're saying you made up the lie about you spreading the rumor about the music and you kissing him to protect him?"

"Yes. I had too. I told you, he has a dark past. It was coming back and haunting him so I needed to stop it. And… I think I like him." Dez stood up.

"Alright well I'm outta here."

"Dez please wait!"

"Ally, please. I just need sometime to process this all." He left. Trish was just staring down.

"Trish?" She looked up.

"You really think he's changed?"

"Yes, I really, REALLY do." She huffed.

"Ok, I believe you. As long as he never, EVER hurts any of us again." I laughed.

"Trust me, he won't. As we speak he's telling Santina the same thing I'm telling you. Tuesday, we no longer have to worry about our enemy quarter back Austin Moon. We just have to welcome our new friend, Austin."

XxxxxXXXXxxxxXXXXXxxxxXXXXxx xxXxXXXxxx

It was late at night. I went to Austin's house. He was laying down on the hammock on his porch. I don't blame him, it was a beautiful night. He was wearing a tank top and a pair of sweat pants. His hands were behind his head. I walked up to the hammock and laid down next to him.

"Whatcha going?" I asked.

"Looking at the stars." We both laid there looking up. It was gorgeous outside. He hasn't said anything. He probably chickened out.

"You tell Dez and Trish?" He asked.

"Yup. You tell Santina?" It was quiet.

"No." I didn't expect anything else.

"Ya know, the night before you told me about your Dark Side, I was actually thinking of going to live with my mom."

"Where does she live?"

"Not too far outside of Miami, but far enough to escape from all this." It was quiet again. The only thing we could hear were the crickets chirping.

"When we go back to school, will everything be the same?" I turned to him. He looked back.

"No"

We both went back to our positions of looking at the stars. Before we knew it, time flied. I turned to him and saw he was asleep. I fell asleep also, right next to my _"friend"_. I think my state of being torn is now over.~

**I have nothing to say but, AUSLLY.**

**Preview for next chapter:**

AUSTINS POV:

"What do you want to do today?" Ally asked.

"Today, I wanna make things right." It was time to encounter Dez and Trish, AND Santina.


	15. Chapter 15 - Forgiveness & Betrayal

**ALLY PICKED AUSTIN! Woo! Now what will happen? Well, lets see! ;D Another 2 songs are used in this chapter. The first one is He Could be the One by Hannah Montana. The 2****nd**** is called Quicksand by Bridget Mendler. Listen to it when the time comes to help move the story along! :D Ok I shall stop talking now. Here we go! Chapter 15!**

Chapter 15 – Forgiveness & Betrayal

**-AUSTINS POV-**

I woke up and the first thing I saw was Ally's beautiful smile.

"Morning bed-head." She said to me. I laughed.

"You're calling me bed-head? Have you looked into a mirror?" She playfully rolled her eyes and went back up into the position of looking up at the sky. She's so amazing. There's a really big difference between her and Santina. I would consider Santina sexy, but Ally beautiful. When I say sexy I think of someone who is really hot, like involving their body features. Breasts, hips, legs… But when I say beautiful… I think of a gorgeous women. I think of someone who doesn't need to have the biggest boobs or the curviest body, but in my opinion is still more flawless then someone who I consider sexy. Also, if I call you beautiful that means that I think you're amazing on the inside and out. A beautiful woman is someone who has the greatest personality anyone could ever have.

That's what Ally has. Her personality is exactly what I look for in a girl. She's funny, nice, virtuoso, gorgeous, her laugh, her smile, her eyes, her hair, the way she talks to me… It's all perfect. I know this is something I shouldn't be assuming this early into a might-to-be relationship…

But I think I'm in love with her.

I've never felt this way with anyone. Not even Santina. All Santina ever wanted to do was have sex or to make-out in public. She never cared to listen to me about my life. She probably doesn't even know my mom's name. I feel like she just used me to higher her reputation. I mean, the quarterback and head cheerleader dating, both become the most admired people in school. This is what Santina wanted, and it's also what my dad wanted from me.

"This is the last day before we go back to school." She said.

"Yeah… so much changed this weekend."

"What do you want to do today?"

I know exactly what I want to do today.

"Today… I want to make things right. Correct all my mistakes from the past." She looked at me.

"What do you mean?"

"Well… you told Trish and Dez about how I've changed. I want to encounter them in person."

"Austin, that's not that good of an idea."

"Why?"

"Because they're not as open to change as I am. Trish told me last night she was willing to end the hatred but it won't happen so quickly. And Dez…"

"I know… he probably wants nothing to do with me anymore."

That was one of the biggest regrets of my life. I should have NEVER betrayed Dez the way I did. After football season started and we won our first game freshman year, my dad threw a party at my house. He said I could invite the entire team so I did. A bunch of us, me and my new prep friends were hanging out. I invited Dez over. When he walked in, I overheard some of them talking about Dez. They were wondering why a "loser" like him would show up to a prep party. He came up to me, when I was sitting next to Santina and some others.

_Flashback:_

"_Hey Austin. Awesome party!" Dez said as he walked up to me. He noticed Santina. "So this is your girlfriend?" He put his hand out. "Hey, I'm Dez."_

_Santina laughed right in his face._

"_Seriously Austin? Why is this dork trying to communicate with me." _

"_Yeah freckle face this is a cool person party. You're a loser so get the hell out." My other prep friend Josh said. I was pressured. I remembered the last time my dad hit me…_

"_Yeah loser get out of here." _

"_Um, are you serious Austin?" _

"_Yes. This party is for cool people like me. Get the fuck out." Wow. First time I've ever said that word. Never thought it'd be at my best friend. _

"_Austin are you drunk or something? Come on buddy lets go for a walk." _

_He reached his hand out. I got up with him, and as he started walking I tripped him. Then I sat back down. Everyone stopped from dancing and drinking and eating and just looked at Dez. He started tearing and walked out. I feel like I may have just left my bestfriend forever…_

"Ally, I don't care if he doesn't forgive me. I need to try. I messed up big time with him. I need to make everything right." She nodded her head.

"Alright, I'm gonna go home and tell Dez and Trish to go to Sonic Boom. I'll come back here and we'll go." I nodded. She got up from the hammock. That was the second time we slept together, and were still just FRIENDS. I've gotta make my move.

**-ALLYS POV-**

I arrived home around 10 o'clock. I texted my dad last night and told him I was sleeping over at Trish's. This was going to be an intense day. For two years Austin has been waiting for this day to come and its finally here. I'm glad I will be there for him. I just really hope Dez forgives him.

After changing into a cute pink shirt with a white vest and black and white striped shirt, I left for Austin's house. I'm really glad that his dad is gone and he's changing. I feel like Austin's house is going to be a really nice hang out for us, considering Mimi loves us together as much as we do. I still haven't told my dad about him yet though… He still thinks Austin and Santina dating. And even if I told him they just broke up he'll still think Austin is un-reliable considering he's already in a new relationship. Even though were not in a relationship yet…

But are we? I mean we slept together, twice. The first one was kind of something we HAD to do, but the second time… we did it out of choice. We both wanted to so we just did it. When I went to lay next to Austin on the hammock he never told me to leave cause he was going to sleep, and I never said I was leaving. We both mutually wanted to stay on that hammock together. Whenever I'm next to him… I feel safe. He protected me from his Dad, even though his dad could've easily sliced his wrists as well. He cares about me, and I care about him. The moment when he tells Santina all this will be the greatest moment of my life. I cannot wait to see her reaction.

I arrived at Austin's house and knocked on the door. Mimi opened it for me.

"Hello Ally!" She said, giving me a warm hug.

"Hi Mimi, I'm meeting Austin, were going to the mall."

"Just one second… AUSTIN!" She called for him really, REALLY loudly. I had a very short conversation with her before I heard someone come down the stairs. At first I couldn't believe what I was seeing. I could hardly believe what was going on. Austin walked down, but I didn't even recognize him at first.

Austin was wearing a white collared shirt with an overlapping gray sweater vest that was patterned with dark blue and dark purple diamonds. He was wearing black pants and he also had on glasses and a blue beanie.

"Well this is very different then you're usual sagged ripped jeans with snap backs and your leather jackets." I laughed.

"Well, if I'm gonna convince Dez and Trish I'm back to being the old me, mid-as-well dress like I used to also."

"Wow you were such a dork." I grinned.

"A cute dork though." I rolled my eyes and hugged him. He was though.

"Ready to go?" I asked.

"Yup, I'm ready." He hugged his mom goodbye. We both ventured to Sonic Boom.

Upon arriving, we went immediately into the practice room.

"Is this where were meeting them?" He asked.

"Well, downstairs. I just wanted to sing you something before they arrived. Take a seat." We both sat down on the piano bench. I wrote this song for him right after I found out I liked him.

"So what's the song called?" He asked.

"He Could Be the One." I smiled and began to play the piano.

_Smooth-talking  
So rockin'  
He's got everything that a girl's wantin'  
Guitar cutie  
He plays it groovy  
And I can't keep myself from doing something stupid_

Think I'm really falling for his smile  
Get butterflies when he says my name

He's got something special  
He's got something special  
And when he's looking at me, I wanna get all sentimental  
He's got something special  
He's got something special  
I can hardly breathe, something's been telling me, telling me maybe  
He could be the one  
He could be the one  
He could be the one...  
He could be the one  
He could be the one  
He could be the one...

He's lightning  
Sparks are flyin'  
Everywhere I go he's always on my mind and  
I'm goin' crazy  
About him lately  
And I can't help myself from how my heart is racing

Think I'm really digging on his vibe  
He really blows me away

He's got something special  
He's got something special  
And when he's looking at me, I wanna get all sentimental  
He's got something special  
He's got something special  
I can hardly breathe, something's been telling me, telling me maybe  
He could be the one  
He could be the one  
He could be the one...  
He could be the one  
He could be the one  
He could be the one...

And he's got a way of making me feel  
Like everything I do is  
Perfectly fine  
The stars are aligned when I'm with him  
And I'm so into him...

He's got something special  
He's got something special  
And when he's looking at me, I wanna get all sentimental  
He's got something special  
He's got something special  
I can hardly breathe, something's been telling me, telling me maybe  
He could be the one  
He could be the one  
He could be the one...  
He could be the one  
He could be the one  
He could be the one...

I broke out of my piano mode and turned to see Austin. He was smiling like the biggest idiot. I've gotta say, I find him more attractive in his dork outfit then his usually clothes.

"That was beautiful. Just like you." We were staring eye to eye. The feels over took me again. Butterflies, butterflies, butterflies.

He closed his eyes and leaned in. It's happening. FUCK IT'S HAPPENING. My heart was beating out of my chest. The happiest moment of my life was when we kissed the first time, and now it's happening again. I leaned in as well. I closed my eyes. Even though I couldn't see him, I could feel how close we were. So… close…

Leaning in… waiting for the lips to touch… and…

"**RING RING RING RING**" We jumped away quickly. We just kind of awkwardly stood there, not aware of what to say. Then I realized, I still haven't answered my phone. I picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Hey Ally me and Dez are walking into Sonic Boom now!"

"Um ok I'll be down in a second!" I hung up. "They're here."

"Well… let's do this."

I opened the door and told Austin to stay in there. I walked down and approached Trish and Dez.

"Hey Ally, so why'd you want us to come here?"

"Well… remember when I told you that Austin had changed?" They nodded. "Hey Austin!" I called for him. He slowly walked out of the practice room. Trish started to giggle at his dorky outfit, but Dez wasn't amused at all.

"I have to go." Dez said quickly. He started to walk out.

"Dez wait!" Austin called. "Please don't go yet!" Austin ran down the stairs and Dez stopped.

"Ally why did you do this?" He asked.

"Because I needed to prove to you Austin has changed!"

Trish stepped in.

"Well he definitely changed his style, that's for sure." She laughed. Austin spoke up to Dez.

"Dez, please hear me out. That one night was the biggest mistake of my life. I should've never kicked you out of my house and I should have definitely never let Santina and the others make fun of you. I was a jerk. I felt obligated to fit in because my dad told me it's the only way he would accept me. I never wanted to be a prep. All I wanted to do was fit in and be welcomed into school and into my family. The night I kicked you at I called you a bunch of times because I wanted to apologize. I had a feeling I had lost my bestfriend and I did not like that feeling. I would really, REALLY love if we could go back to the old times. Before any of this ever happened. THAT was the happiest time of my life. Not my time with Santina, not my time on the football team, when I was with YOU. And even after all these years, even though you stopped being my friend doesn't mean I stopped being yours."

Dez just stood there.

"Come on Dez just look at his clothes that should be proof enough." Trish stated. It was all-silent.

"Dez please…" He still didn't say anything. He looked up and smiled.

"I missed you dude." Austin smiled and let out a little chuckle.

"I missed you too man." They did some sort of hand-shake saying I think 'waddup'.

"This is great! Now the four of us can be friends!" I exclaimed. I loved that thought. Me and my bestfriend, and Austin and his bestfriend, we make a much better group together than us 3 with Dallas would be. Usually when the four of us hung out Dez probably felt discluded cause I was either girl-chatting with Trish or being all cute with Dallas.

Everything was going to be amazing. But then… we all heard Santina call for Austin from behind.

"Hey Austin! Come on let's go hang out! There's a party later at Ricks!" Austin looked so scared. This is the time. He HAS to tell her. It's now or never. "Austie, why are you dressed like a dork, and why are you with these freaks?" He was conflicted. All of us, Santina, Trish, Dez, and I were all waiting for an answer.

"Um…" He said.

"I was uh… mocking the way Dez dresses." No. This can't be happening.

"And I was just telling Dawson she needs to stop flirting with me, and then Trish and Dez came to back her up. It's fine though, obviously they're retarded and made no argument against me." I can't believe it. I cannot even.

"Really Austin? That's what happened?" I asked angrily.

"Yeah, you dork. Stop trying to get with me. Obviously I have my sexy girl over here, so I don't need you. Like you said at lunch, stick to your fellow losers. Don't try to get with a prep, you're not cool enough." Santina started laughing.

"Come on Austin, let's go home and get you changed." She started dragging him out of the store.

"Um, go! I'll catch up I just gotta finish things up here." Santina rolled her eyes and walked out. Austin came running back.

"Guys, I'm SO sorry! I panicked! I didn't know what to say!"

"That's it, I'm outta here." Dez left.

"I really thought you had changed." Trish left as well.

"Guys wait! Please!" Austin called after them. He turned to me.

"Ally…? You have to believe me. I didn't mean to! I just didn't want to deal with that embarrassment! I wasn't ready!" My chin started to quiver.

"What do you mean you weren't READY? If you're not doing it now then you never will! I cannot believe you right now! So all the stuff you said over the weekend about you changing was all just a big lie?"

"No! I meant what I said! Everything will change!"

"When Austin? If you didn't have the courage to change right before then you never will work up the courage."

"Ally I was on the spot, I'll tell everyone when I'm ready!"

"And when will that be? Once we finish High School so you won't have to walk around the school with things thrown at you? You don't want my life Austin, it's not you anyone. Even though this entire time you've been acting like someone you're not its what you've become. You can't change back Austin, you won't. I want to enjoy my high school years, and it won't happen if you keep doing the same thing over and over again."

"But what about us Ally? We've been through so much, you really want to leave it all behind?"

"I don't want to keep getting my hopes up just to watch them fall every time."

"But Ally… I think I love you." I lost it. I bawled my eyes out.

"I thought I loved you too. I loved the side of you that was a musician. I loved the side of you that was dorkfully hilarious. I loved the side of you that didn't care about you're reputation. But the truth is… that side of you is gone. I don't think it can ever be found again."

I walked up the stairs to my practice room. He walked out. I went to the piano and mourned. I don't want to live on this planet anymore. He was the best thing that ever happened to me and now he's gone. I looked over on the computer desk in the far corner of the room. There was a blade used to cut open boxes. No second thoughts. I ran over to it and picked it up. I put my wrist out forward in front of me. The blade raised high in my other hand. Here we go. Round 2.

Right before I did it, I heard the door open. Trish waltzed in. She noticed what I was about to do.

"ALLY!" She screamed. She ran over to me. I went to slash my wrists but Trish held my arm back before I could.

"LET GO!" I screamed. At this point I was shedding tears. My heart was beating a mile a minute. I fought with her for the blade. She overpowered me and got it out of my hand. I fell to the floor whimpering.

"JUST LET ME DO IT." I screamed and cried more. Her face was in horror. She threw the knife down on the other side of the floor. She came into hug me. I didn't want her hug. I resisted as she tried to put her arms around me, but I know I really want it. I gave in and cried in her shoulder.

"It'll be ok Ally… it'll be ok."

XxxxXXXXxxxxxXXXXxxxxXXXXxxx x

I spent the rest of the day working on a song.

_Ooohhh-Ohhh  
You stick to me like glue  
Oh, it's true  
I can't get you off my brain  
When you came in the room  
Didn't know what to do  
Boy, I melted so fast  
It was a sweet rapida  
I sunk to the ground  
You swept me off my feet and..._

I m falling in deeper  
Can't be saved  
No way out  
No way out of your quicksand  
Sunk to my knees  
I can't escape  
No way out  
No way out of your quicksand  
But I can breathe underneath  
(Oh, Ohh)  
Take your love  
Cover me  
(Oh, Ohh)  
Pull me down  
Pull me down

After just that time  
When my eyes, got their fix  
I lost my mind  
Now I find that I-I-I m craving it  
I wanna see you again  
The way you're looking and you re  
So stuck in my head  
I think I m loosing it  
Oh, Oh, Oh, Ohh  
I m falling in deeper  
Can't be saved

No way out  
No way out of your quicksand  
Sunk to my knees  
I can't escape  
No way out  
No way out of your quicksand  
But I can breathe underneath  
(Oh, Ohh)  
Take your love  
Cover me  
(Oh, Ohh)  
Pull me down  
Pull me down

You are wonderful  
You've taken all of my heart  
Yeah, Yeah  
It was all worth the fall  
Don t let go  
Ohhh-Ooohhh  
Ohhhh  
No way out  
No way out  
Ohh  
No way out  
No way out of your quicksand

I m falling in deeper  
Can't be saved  
No way out  
No way out of your quicksand  
Sunk to my knees  
I can't escape  
No way out  
No way out of your quicksand  
But I can breathe underneath  
(Oh, Ohh)  
Take your love  
Cover me  
Oohhh  
(Oh, Ohh)  
Pull me down  
Pull me down

Ohhh  
(Ooh, No)

"So, does this mean you want to be my boyfriend?" Dallas asked.

"Yes."

**UGH. STUPID AUSTIN. GOD. That's probably what you're all thinking haha. This chapter was to me one of my favorites, but next chapter definitely beats it out. So if it wasn't obvious, the whole fight scene between Austin & Ally I based off the fight between Troy & Gabriella in HSM2. I think it would've been perfect if she sang Gotta Go My Own Way to him, but I can't just make random music start outta nowhere xD So thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed the writing as well as the songs. **

**Preview for Chapter 16:**

Open-Mic Night is tonight. I've never performed here before, but today I will. It's time to overcome my stage fright. All the preps will be there, and the song I'm singing is dedicated to one of them in particular. _  
_


	16. Chapter 16 - Breakups & Makeups (Part 1)

**Once again thanks for all the reviews! So someone asked me what xxxXXXxxxXXXxxx means, it's just signifying that the story switched scenes lol. So sorry for last chapter, you guys were probably pissed. I hope this chapter makes up for it! So this chapter there is another song. If you don't listen to it you're really not gonna understand the story. The song is Ghost of You by Selena Gomez. I'd like to give a shoutout to my bandmates of MA SQUARED for supporting me with the story! Ok, ima shut up now.**

Chapter 16 – Breakups & Makeups (Part 1)

In 2003, Jessica Becker came up with the idea of doing an Open-Mic Night at Marino High School. The principal shut her down, thinking it was silly and a waste of time. She was a very talented singer but had stage fright. She wanted to do an Open-Mic Night because she felt it'd be like a gig, but instead in the audience it's just a bunch of friends. After countless days and hours of rebelling against the principal, he agreed on it. He said that if it doesn't work out, it wouldn't happen again. Becker planned the entire thing. She made it so that anyone can go up and sing anything they want. Considering it wasn't on the principals Top Ten list, it happened in the library instead of the auditorium where it was meant to happen.

Becker was a guitarist; so on the night of the event she prepared an original song. It was her first time performing in front of a live audience. She gained the courage and went out and performed a song called "Good Luck You". Someone in the audience videotaped her phenomenal performance and put it up on the Internet. The video instantly went viral, and Jessica Becker was asked to perform at a bunch of events around the state of Florida. Eventually she got a recording contract with Starr Records, and currently she is the biggest pop star on the planet besides Justin Bieber, Lady Gaga and One Direction.

The principal saw the publicity that came out of it and decided to keep the idea of having an Open Mic Night. Every year a few victims go up and perform songs, only to be hammered down by the preps that always show up just to make fun of the performers. Obviously my stage fright has rendered me incapable to take part in this event ever since I entered the school, but this year is different. I am different. It's time to face my biggest fear. I'm writing my own song to play tonight. It'll be dedicated to someone in the audience.

It was early Tuesday morning. I got up REALLY early and came to the store. I needed to start this song. Currently, it is 5 in the morning. I left the house around 3:30 without my dad knowing. I left him a note saying I left for school, so when he wakes up at 7 he'll think I left recently, not 4 hours earlier. This song was quite easy to write. Every line I wrote reflected me somehow.

"_You're just somewhere that I've been, and I won't go back again."_

"_Too naïve? Yes I was. Boy that's why I let you in."_

I'm still unsure of what the title will be. The entire song is about how I am better off without Austin.

Around 6:30 I left the mall for school. I got the first verse and a few parts in the 2nd verse and bridge done as well. Dez, Trish, and I met in our regular spot. Trish probably told Dez about my attempt of cutting. I bet if she didn't he'd probably be mad at me.

"Are you okay Ally?" Trish asked me, putting her hand on mine.

"Yes Trish I'm okay, thanks." I really didn't want to talk to anyone. Yesterday was a horrible day for me. Dallas and I are officially going out, so seeing him will probably be the best moment of my day.

"So, are you guy's going to Open Mic Night?" I asked them. They looked at eachother and started cracking up. "No, I'm serious."

"Why, just so we can see the preps pick on the performers? No thanks." Dez said.

"Well, this year you are going because… I'm performing." They dropped their pencils they were using to do unfinished homework and looked at me.

"Ally, are you crazy? What about your stage fright?!"

"I plan to overcome it. It's time for me to face my fear."

"I know you want to overcome your stage fright… but you can't perform infront of the preps. You're scared of performing because you're afraid everyone will hate it. If you perform infront of them, even if they enjoy it they'll ruin you. You'll never even want to look at an instrument again."

Trish was sort of right. I am afraid people won't enjoy my performance and with the preps there, there's no doubt they'll beat me down. But I have to do this.

"I don't care about the preps. I need to do this. It's for me. This event 10 years ago helped Jessica Becker overcome her stage fright and now she's a huge star. It's perfect!"

"But bullying wasn't as bad back then." Dez stated.

"I don't care what they think of me. If they don't enjoy me they can keep it to themselves and if they don't then I'm gonna have to live with it. This is my choice, not yours, not the preps, just mine. And I choose to do it."

"Ok, well even if you do get booed off stage, we'll be in the audience cheering you on." I got up and hugged them.

"I know you will."

The school bell rang and we went inside. I immediately ventured to find Dallas. On my way, I saw Santina standing in a doorway. Once she noticed me, she grabbed Austin away from talking to someone and made out with him. I couldn't help but stare. I'm so confused. As much as I hate to admit it, Austin still has a place in my heart. After they finished their groping session, Santina gave me an evil smirk. I turned my back to the door, and I felt so much better. I saw Dallas at the end of the hallway. I ran over to him. Once I got close enough, I ran into his arms. He hugged back.

_This doesn't feel as good as when I'm in Austin's arms._

"Hey Babe." He said after we unwrapped our arms from around eachother. He called me babe and we've been dating for less than 24 hours…

"Hey, so you know Open Mic Night is tonight?"

"Oh yeah that thing. Yeah what about it?"

"Well… I want you to come with me."

"Why do you even want to go. Isn't that just a thing that preps go to to make fun of performers?"

"Well yeah, but I'm one of the performers this year." He dropped his mouth open.

"Ally, first of all… why?! And second of all you have stage fright!"

"Why? Because its time to overcome my stage fright. The reason I never performed at Open Mic Night was because I was scared of the preps. I can't back down. I need to show them that I'm not scared of them anymore."

"Babe, please don't. It'll be embarrassing."

_For who?_ I'm starting to wonder if Dallas doesn't want me to go through this for the sake of my reputation, or his. News has probably spread we are dating, and I'm pretty positive he wouldn't want to get picked on cause his girlfriend got booed off stage at Open Mic Night. Does he have faith in me?

"Dallas, I don't care what anyone says. I'm performing and I would really appreciate if you came and cheered me on." I began to walk away. From behind I heard him say,

"I'll be there!"

I put on a little grin and left for class.

XxxxxXXXXxxxxXXXXXxxxxXXXXxx xxXxXXXxxx

It was 8:30. Open Mic Night was already underway. I was signed up to perform second to last. It took me the rest of the day after school to finish the song and record the piano instrumental. I burned the CD with the instrumental and gave it to the music operators to play when I went out. It turned out to be a very slow ballad. This'll show Austin that I don't need him anymore.

I was seated in the front row of the auditorium with Dez, Trish, and Dallas. The preps were a few rows behind us. After every performance, the preps of course bashed on them, _harshly._ Everytime they said something mean I started to have second thoughts. When Trish noticed I looked nervous she said,

"Ignore them, you're gonna be amazing. You always are."

Now I'm backstage, preparing to go on. I'm next. The person's song is almost over and after that I immediately enter the stage. I wanted to run away, but I HAVE to do this. Dallas came back stage.

"Hey babe, you ready?"

"No…"

"Don't worry, you'll be awesome. Me, Trish, and Dez will be cheering so loud that you won't even be able to hear those bitches in the back." I laughed.

"Thank you Dallas."

He puckered his lips for a kiss. I've never kissed him before. I've never kissed anyone besides Austin. He leaned in for the kiss. Should I do this? I puckered my lips as well and closed my eyes. Same thing happened from yesterday. I could feel that our lips were really close to touching.

So… close… and…

I opened my eyes and hugged him instead. I can't do this. It's not right.

He awkwardly hugged me back, probably frustrated I didn't kiss him back.

"I'll see you after." He left from backstage.

The person before me finished. I heard some applause, and after the little applause died down the preps chimed in.

"Go back to your shower!"

"I didn't know the banshee had a sister."

"Since when did that witch go to our school?"

After every rude comment all the other preps obnoxiously laughed, but I didn't hear Austin. He didn't say one rude comment at all throughout the night, and I didn't even hear him laughing. Sometimes I heard a little chuckle but nothing compared to the usual.

"Ladies and gentlemen, our next performer is a first-timer here. She has never performed in front of anyone before."

_That was a lie_. _I performed for Austin._

"Everyone please put your hands together for Ally Dawson!"

The audience applauded, but mostly all I heard was Dez, Trish, and Dallas' screaming along with the preps loud and obnoxious booing. I can't do this. I just can't… I had a flashback.

_"It's ok Ally, remember when we sang together in the street the other day? Just pretend it's you and me. I'm here for you."_

Austin is here for me, inside my heart.

That gave me the stamina to walk out onto the stage. Here we go. This is what I've been preparing for all my life. The music started. I stood at the Mic stand, and began.

_Turn my back to the door  
Feel so much better now  
Don't even try anymore  
Nothing left to lose  
There's a force that's in the air  
Saying 'don't look back nowhere'_

_There's a force that's always there_

I crept us closer to the audience.

_And I'll never be quite the same  
As I was before this  
Part of you still remains  
Though its out of focus  
You're just somewhere that I've been  
And I wont go back again  
You're just somewhere that I've been_

I'm breathing in, breathing out  
Ain't that what it's all about?  
Living life crazy loud  
Like I have the right to  
No more words in my mouth  
Nothing left to figure out  
but I don't think I'll ever break through  
The ghost of you

And I'll never be like I was  
The day I met you  
Too naive, yes I was  
Boy let's that's why I let you in  
Wear your memory like a stain  
Can't erase or numb the pain  
Here to stay with me forever

Breathing in, breathing out  
Ain't that what it's all about?_  
__Living life crazy loud  
Like I have the right to  
No more words in my mouth  
Nothing left to figure out  
but I don't think I'll ever break through  
The ghost of you  
_

I stared, directly, into Austin's eyes and sang.

_One of these days, I'll wake up from this bad dream I'm dreaming  
One of these days i pray that I'll be over over over you  
One of these days, I'll realize that I'm so tired of feeling confused  
But for now there's a reason that you're still here in my heart...  
_

I broke out of my trance.

_I'm breathing in, breathing out  
Ain't that what it's all about?  
Living life crazy loud  
Like I have the right to  
No more words in my mouth  
Nothing left for me to doubt  
but I don't think I'll ever break through  
The ghost of you_

Breathing in, breathing out  
Breathing in, breathing out  
Like I have the right to  
No more words in my mouth  
Nothing left to figure out  
But I don't think I'll ever break through  
The ghost of you

The song ended and Austin and me were staring into each others eyes. I just realized what this song was about. I didn't write a song about how I was better off without Austin, I wrote a song about how I'm still not over, and never will be over… Austin. The audience cheered, especially Dez and Trish. I looked into the first row, but Dallas wasn't there. Where could he have gone? Did he really miss my performance?

Of course, the preps threw some nasty comments but I couldn't hear them. This was the biggest applause of the night. I even got some people to stand. My dad, all the way in the back, I saw was crying. So was Trish. They were proud of me, and I was proud of myself. I actually did it…

I went backstage and immediately encountered Dallas. He didn't look happy.

"Ally, what the hell was that?"

"It was a song. Did you hear me? I was amazing! I did it I conquered my stage fright!" I ran into give him a hug but he denied.

"Ally, that song was dedicated to Austin."

"What? No! That's crazy! Dallas it was just a regular song that I wrote. No meaning towards it at all."

"Oh really, so you just happen to write a song about how you still love an ex-crush right after he breaks your heart? That doesn't sound so coincidental Ally."

I was speechless.

"Ally, I thought you liked me. I thought you were over him!"

"I am Dallas!"

"No you're not Ally. You still like him, more than you like me. I can't do this anymore Ally. I can't keep waiting for you to make up your mind and figure things out. You want to be with Austin, so go ahead and screw up your life and date that jackass. I don't give a fuck anymore Ally. I'm done with you."

He started walking away.

"Are you breaking up with me?"

"I just did if you didn't notice. Wow, looks like Austin's stupidity has already rubbed off on you."

He walked right past Dez and Trish, who I'm guessing were coming backstage to congratulate me and overheard that entire thing. Trish came running over to me and hugged me. Austin doesn't want to be with me, and Dallas hates me. 2 days ago these boys were fighting over me, and within 24 hours I managed to loose them both. The tears overwhelmed me again, and I broke down backstage. The next performer was in the middle of their performance probably without knowing that about 10 feet behind her is a girl who just lost two boys she loved.

I sat back down into the audience towards the end of the final performance. I was still weeping. The final performer didn't get that big of an applause. After being insulted he angrily went off stage. The announcer came back.

"Well, that's it! Thanks for everyone who came to Marino High's 2013 Open Mic Night! Join us again next year for-" while the announcer was speaking and everyone was getting ready to leave, a worker came running on stage and whispered into the announcers ear. He looked shocked.

"Um… don't pack up yet folks. We have one more performer for you!"

Ugh, why. Seriously, whoever you are why couldn't you have signed up before.

"Everyone, please welcome this performer who I'm very shocked he's doing this tonight. It's his first time performing in front of the school!"

Wait… is it…

I looked back towards the prep row. He wasn't there.

"Put your hands together for…. Austin Moon!"

**CLIFFHANGER. Damn you guys must hate me now ;D Next chapter will be up soon hopefully! I was originally planning on making this chapter and the next just one big one, but I thought it'd be too big. So heres a preview!**

**Preview for Chapter 17:**

What is he doing up there. He's revealing to everyone he's a performer.

"This song is dedicated to the beautiful, gorgeous, and talented Ally Dawson."_  
_


	17. Chapter 17 - Breakups & Makeups (Part 2)

**Song in this chapter: What you Mean to Me by Sterling Knight. Read it yada yada yada blah blah blah. **

**DISCLAIMER: This Chapter contains some sexual content, not extremely though. Read at your own risk.**

Chapter 17 – Breakups & Makeups (Part 2)

I'm pretty sure the entire auditorium was shocked. Reminder: no one knows Austin is a musician yet besides me and his mom. Yesterday he was saying how embarrassed he was of all this, and he's about to reveal it in front of half the student body. No one was clapping. The only thing heard from the audience were whispers like,

"What is Austin doing up there?"

"I thought he said performing was gay?"

"Oh my god is that AUSTIN?"

He stood on the middle of the stage with his varsity jacket and sagged jeans on. Well he most certainly didn't dress appropriately for the act he was about to pull.

"Hey guys." He gulped. "Most of you know me as the very cocky, admirable, selfish, hot, self absorbed, mean jock Austin Moon. Ever since I arrived in Marino High I've been forced to maintain a reputation of all these things, and I'm tired of it. This isn't me, and it never was."

Everyone was gasping. Everyone was in shock. All I did was smile. He was finally coming out. I looked at Dez and he was smiling too.

"This song I'm about to sing is dedicated to someone who has helped me realize my true self and has helped me break down the walls and overcome my Dark Side."

Music began to play. I already knew who this song was about, and I'm pretty sure Dez, Trish, AND Santina also knew. The fact that Santina was aware made this night even more enjoyable.

He stared right at me, and started to sing.

**Can't blame you for thinking  
That you never really knew me at all  
I tried to deny you  
But nothing ever made me feel so wrong  
**He picked up the Mic off the Mic stand.**  
I thought I was protecting you  
From everything that I go through  
But I know that we got lost along the way  
**He started to walk off the stage towards me.**  
Here I am with all my heart  
I hope you understand  
I know I let you down  
But I'm never gonna make  
That mistake again  
You brought me closer  
To who I really am**

Once he reached me, he grabbed my hand and I stood up.**  
Come take my hand  
I want the world to see  
what you mean to me**

I couldn't help but smile.**  
What you mean to me**

Just know that I'm sorry  
I never wanted to make you feel so small  
Our story is just beginning  
But let the truth break down these walls (oh yeah yeah)  
I can't believe this. He was singing to me face to face, eyes to eyes.**  
And every time I think of you  
I think of how you pushed me through  
And show me how much better I could be  
**Now he has the biggest smile on like an idiot. He started swinging our interlocked hands back and forth.**  
Here I am with all my heart  
I hope you understand  
I know I let you down  
But I'm never gonna make  
That mistake again  
You brought me closer  
To who I really am  
Come take my hand  
I want the world to see  
What you mean to me (yeah)**

You make me feel like I'm myself  
Instead of being someone else  
I wanna live that every day  
You say what no one else would say  
You know exactly how to get to me  
You know it's what I need  
It's what I need yeah

Here I am with all my heart  
I hope you understand (I hope you understand)  
I know I let you down  
But I'm never gonna make that mistake again (that mistake again)  
You brought me closer  
To who I really am  
So come take my hand  
I want the world to see  
What you mean to me  
What you mean to me

The music ended. Did… did that really just happen? I couldn't take my eyes off of his, and he couldn't take his eyes off of mine. Everyone in the audience was just staring at us.

Soon enough, they broke out into applause. They acted like they were at the Grammy's. Well, that performance was Grammy worthy. He did amazing, he is the most talented singer I know. The preps were probably speechless right now, but I didn't even care about what their reaction was. I couldn't take my eyes off of Austin. I said yesterday that it was too late for him to change, but I was wrong. And he came out in the greatest way possible.

He pulled me up on stage, never taking his eyes off of me. Once we were center staged, he picked up the Mic again.

"Ally, you were right. You've been right all along. I should have never pretended to be someone I'm not. I was just scared. I let fear run my life. All these years all I did was let people tell me what to do, who to be friends with, and what to be. If I never would have met you, I would've never changed. I would have lived the rest of my life doing things I hated with people I didn't like. Now that I have you, I've found my way in this world again. You taught me how to be myself and what are the greatest values in life. All I ask for you is your forgiveness. Will you forgive me?"

He really was the sweetest kid on Earth.

"How can I not?"

He put his hands on my arms, I put my hands on his shoulders, and we leaned in. This time, nothing is stopping us. I have no second thoughts. This is what I want with my life, and nothing will hold me back. Inches from our lips finally touching again, Austin paused.

"Wait."

Austin unzipped his varsity jacket, took it off, and threw it off stage. I looked at him with a looked on my face that said, 'well finally'. He awkwardly smiled.

"Hey, if were gonna do this, we gotta do it right."

I let out a small laugh and grinned.

"Come here you."

We went back into our position and our lips interlocked. At this moment, I finally realize that I love him. His mouth was so warm, the caress of his lips softer than I could have imagined. The other kiss was completely off-guard and unexpected, but this one I was ready. This felt right. Austin & I, we felt right.

The kiss lasted for about 5 seconds, until we pulled away and wrapped our arms around eachother. He was hugging very tightly, tighter then I've ever seen him hug before. The audience was applauding us, everyone except for the preps.

Santina got up from her seat and ran up on stage.

"Austin, is this all some kind of sick joke or something?"

It's finally here.

"Santina this is no joke. The only joke that I have ever pulled was the joke of being a jock. That isn't me Santina. The real me is the person you just saw perform as a musician and just kiss the girl I loved."

He… loves me too.

"Austin, but… but she's a… loser!"

"You'll never understand will you? I don't care what you consider her. I don't care what you consider me. The only person who can determine who you really are is yourself. You've considered me a 'prep' all these years, but in my heart I looked at myself as so much more. Just because you say someones a loser doesn't mean that they are. Ally has been right all along. You'll never make it anywhere in life if you keep us this fantasy act of thinking of everyone as different. Were all people Santina. No ones a prep, no ones a loser, were just people. Sooner or later you're gonna have to realize that. I can't believe its taken me this long too." We started to walk off the stage.

"Austin, what about us?" Austin stopped.

"There was never an 'us' Santina. I was just you're play puppet to gain popularity. Our relationship wasn't even passionate. Every time we would have sex it'd fucking make me sick realizing that neither of us wanted it for any other reason than just because it was fun. You didn't love me, and all our make out sessions and sex times weren't out of love, they were out of desperation. Well I'm done with that. Go be desperate somewhere else, not in my life anymore."

I couldn't believe what I just heard. I never thought I'd see the day that Austin stood up to Santina. Things change and people change. The first person we encountered after walking off stage was Dez. He was still seated.

"Dez, I hope this can help gain back your forgiveness. What I said yesterday I meant. That will never change."

Dez stood up and hugged Austin. They patted eachother on the back. Then Austin went over to Trish.

"Same for you Trish. I've never really had any experience being friends with you, but I'd really like to give it a shot. You seem really awesome."

Trish smiled.

"Flattering Monica. Just so you know if we do become friends, there'll be a lot of revenge happening. Just remember to watch your back." Austin laughed. The four of us, Austin, Ally, Trish, and Dez, all did a big group hug. I feel like this group of friends will last a really long time.

"Fine, if you want to be bullied and teased in the hallways just along with those idiots then so be it." Santina grudged.

Austin broke away from our group hug and encountered Santina. He pulled out his phone and went up towards the microphone.

"I would like you all to hear something. Remember when Ally was accused of stealing Santina's bracelet, and also accused of spreading the rumor, which we NOW know is true, about me singing? Well, I have proof right here that Ally didn't do either. Listen to this."

Is he about to…

Suddenly, my recording from my conversation with Santina blasted through the microphone into the entire auditorium, for the student body, parents, and administrators to hear.

_"You tried to steal my man from me. I know that you like him and he obviously sort of likes you back. I spread the music secret to make sure that he never lays his eyes on you again, and I placed my bracelet in your book and framed you so you know never, EVER, to get in my way of what I want ever again."_

I heard gasps. Really? I can't believe people are actually surprised. If I wasn't the person she accused, I would have guessed she started the whole thing. Austin approached the Mic again.

"That's not the only lie that has been told in this school. Friday, Ally said that she came onto me. That's not true. I kissed HER first."

More gasps. More retards.

Still, I can't believe Austin is actually telling everyone about all this. He is a lot braver than I thought.

"With that said, I'm done. Coach, if you're out there in the audience, I'm sorry but I quit. Football isn't my interest, and I'm done doing things that I don't favor. It's time I started to run my own life."

XxxxXXXXxxxxxXXXXxxxxXXXXxxx x

I went home with Austin. It was pretty late. Mimi was probably sleeping. As soon as we got there I jumped into his arms.

"I can't believe it Austin! I'm so proud of you! I always knew you could do it."

"Me?! What about you! Ally you conquered your stage fright!"

"Only because of you! Right before I went on I thought about what you said to me when we performed for your mom, and that's what got me through."

He took my hand.

"Come with me to my room, I wanna show you something."

He wants me to come to his room. Should I be implying something?

He opened the door to his room and I was not surprised at all.

Football posters, trophies, sports equipment, jerseys, pictures, everything you'd expect to be in a quarter backs room.

"Nice place you got here." I teased. He smiled and jumped onto his bed, then sat against the headboard.

"Yup, it was really designed to fit my suiting's."

I giggled and sat next to him on his bed. I yawned.

"You tired?" He asked me.

"Yeah, kind of." I put my head on his shoulder, and he laid his head on top of mine. He turned his head and faced mine. I looked back.

"I never really noticed how gorgeous your eyes were." I started to blush.

He came into kiss me. I went in back. Our lips smothered together, but this time the kiss was a little bit more passionate. Instead of just lips meeting, there was song tongue involved. We stopped leaning against the headboard and sat up. He put his hands on my head and the kiss soon turned into something more. I put my arms around the back of his neck and he put his arms around my back.

A feeling like this has never come to me before. I didn't feel that innocent anymore. I felt love. He laid down and I went on top of him, and we never took our lips off eachother. I'm ready. This is the time. I began to take his shirt off of him. He seemed a little surprised at first, but let me do it. Both of my shins were positioned on opposite sides of Austin's shirtless body. I ran my hands through his beautiful blonde hair. Our lips were still smothering against each others. I unbuttoned his pants and began to pull them off but he did the rest. We stopped caressing eachother for a second.

"Your turn." Austin said as he flipped me over and went on top of me. My eyes were closed and all I could feel were his luscious lips touching against mine. I felt him beginning to take off my shirt. Suddenly, I had a flashback.

_John was on top of me. I was struggling to escape, and was bawling, flinging my arms all around, trying to break free. He was too strong for me to get away from. _

"_Let me go! Please!" I cried._

"_Shut the fuck up and just give in." _

_He began to remove my bra._

Austin started to take off my bra.

"STOP." I screamed. Austin immediately stopped and looked at me.

"I'm, I'm sorry. I just can't do this yet." I turned on my side and went under the covers. I still wanted to sleep with him, but I wasn't ready for sex. The way Austin was positioned, what he was doing… reminded me exactly off his father. That was scary.

He got off me and laid on the other side of the bed. He went under the covers as well. Both of us were facing the opposite way. Looks like Ally Dawson will remain a virgin for one more night.

XxxxxXXXXxxxxXXXXXxxxxXXXXxx xxXxXXXxxxXXXXxxxxXXXXxxxxXX Xxxxx

I woke up and looked at the clock on Austin's desk that was on my side of the bed. I was still not facing him.

"Well look who's up!" I heard someone say, but… it didn't sound like Austin. It was a familiar and recognizable voice, but definitely not Austin's.

I turned to the other side and my heart almost stopped. He was back. John was standing above the awake and terrified Austin, with a knife up to his throat. John looked at me and grinned.

"Good Morning sunshine."


	18. Chapter 18 - Hits & Plans

**Hello everyone! THANK YOU SO MUCH! Oh my god, 170 reviews?! That's awesome! This chapter is sort of similar to Chapter 13, so if you found that one too suspenseful for you then don't read this one. There will probably be 4-5 more chapters of the story. It's almost over :( But let's enjoy it while it lasts! Here's Chapter 18!**

Chapter 18 – Hits & Plans

This has to be a dream. It HAS to be. There is no way John is back. How did he even get here without the police noticing him? Why is he here? And even worse, why does he have a knife to Austin's throat? I had trouble breathing. I was gasping for air realizing that the boy who I have learned to love is seconds away from being killed by his father. Fathers are supposed to be the ones protecting their sons, not the ones who are threatening to end their lives. And the look on Austin's face… his eyes were closed but tears were still coming out. He was having trouble breathing as well. It looked like he was hyperventilating. This is the second time in the past two weeks that two people that I care about were close to dying.

"How are you doing Ally? Would you like some water?" He asked me. My eyes were watery and I was shaking my head in disgust.

"Alright, suit yourself." He began to drink the water on Austin's side of the bed. "So looks like I was right. I mean, Saturday you said you weren't dating and now your sleeping together. That sure escalated quickly." Does he think this is all a joke?

"Dad… please don't hurt us."

"Oh you mean, hurt you, like you hurt me? I mean, after you whacked me over the back with the guitar it left a nasty bruise. Almost as nasty as those on Ally's wrist." He pointed towards the exposed cuts on my wrists. I guess I forgot to reapply makeup on them. Austin looked at them with surprise.

"Ally?! Where did those come from?" He asked me worried.

It amuses me how alike John & Santina are. They both try to change Austin into being someone he's not, and now they have both revealed things on my body that I didn't want anyone to know about.

"Well I suppose that you probably did that son. Another reason why you deserve to just be cut right now."

John had us in his clutches. He was in power here. At any second, he could kill both of us.

"What do you want?!" I screamed.

"Calm down Ally. I'm not going to hurt anyone as long as you both do as I say. Now get out of bed and put your clothes on." I was confused.

"Why?"

"Ally, fucking do what I say or your lover boy gets punished."

"Don't listen to him Ally! He wouldn't dare kill his own son." John chuckled.

"Well I wouldn't escalate to killing that quick. Obviously that wouldn't be the first thing I'd do. But I could do this." John clutched his fists and punched Austin right into the stomach. Austin started coughing and gasping. My heart shattered.

"Please stop!"

"GET THE FUCK OUT OF BED AND PUT YOUR CLOTHES ON."

Austin was aching in pain. He was moaning and it sickened me. There's no way around this. It's either I do what John wants or Austin gets torched. I don't want to see him in any more pain. I got out of bed and reached over for my shirt that Austin took off last night.

"Where's mom? What did you do to my mother?" Austin gasped out.

"She's gone."

I opened my mouth in shock. Austin closed his eyes, shook his head and kept repeating, "no, no, no."

"She can't be. You didn't do it!" Austin was being denial. I wouldn't be shocked if John did do it. Mimi probably tried stopping John from getting into the room, and he said before he would only hurt someone if they got into his way.

"She was trying to save you. I told her if she didn't let me in I'd be sure to make her pay. She refused, and now her body is lying on the downstairs floor with blood spurring out of her every vain. And its all because of you."

"I don't believe you! You're a monster!" Now Austin was full on screaming, shaking, and bawling. I couldn't handle seeing him like this.

"Ally, get your bag." Is he trying to take me? Where is he going to take me? This is the most terrifying moment of my life. I suddenly developed a plan. I know Austin will know what to do without me having to tell him.

"Where is it?" I asked him.

He lifted the knife up from Austin's throat and used it to point out where it was. As he lifted the knife, Austin took his fist and harshly punched John right in the throat. John fell down, struggling to catch his breath again. Austin jumped off the bed and grabbed me by the arm.  
"Come on Ally we have to go!" He couldn't run that fast because he was most likely still in pain from the punch. We ran downstairs and were almost at the door when Austin stopped running.

"Hold on."

He limped into the kitchen to see if John's rumor was true. He searched the entire downstairs looking for his mother. I was still standing next to the staircase, looking up and waiting for John to appear and charge down after us. Luckily, he didn't. Austin came back to me.

"He's lying, my mom is not down here. She has to be upstairs somewhere. He might have locked her in a room or tied her up. I need to go up after her. You need to get out of here. He's obviously after you, and we can't give him what he wants."

"Austin, I can't let you go up there alone. If something happens I'll feel guilty for the rest of my life. I'm going with you."

"Ally, please."

"There's nothing you can say to convince me to not go with you."

He reluctantly nodded. I started to walk up the stairs.

"Wait." Austin said. I stopped and turned to him. He walked up to me and gave me a kiss. I suddenly felt a lot more calm, and a lot more protected and brave. Hey, that's the power of an Austin Moon kiss.

The second floor of the Moon's house was interesting. It was mainly just one hallway, with Austin's room on the very far end. It was on a corner, and when you turn it is a very small section containing a bathroom. Then throughout the main hallway was a bunch of rooms, including Mimi and Johns. Once we got up the stairs, we both immediately looked into Austin's room from a distance to see if John was in there. The door was open, so if he was we should've been able to see him on the floor. But… he wasn't on the floor. He was gone. My adrenaline was racing. I could feel my heart-beat pumping, and it was going insane. Where did he go?!

Austin looked a little worried too, but he was determined. The first door we opened in the hallway was Mimi and John's room. Austin nudged me to watch the door as he searched the premises. He didn't find her. We slowly and quietly went across the hall to what looked like a storage room. It was larger, and there were more spots to hide a person. It took Austin longer to search. While I was guarding the door and Austin was searching, I was looking down the hall and watching Austin's room. At any second, John could pop out and see me.

I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around… and it was him. He was hiding on the opposite end of the hall, the one I wasn't guarding. He nudged me inside the storage room, and me and Austin huddled into a corner.

"I trained you well son. All those times going to the gym to become a strong person paid off. Fierce punch you laid on me. You got some big and strong arms."

"Well, it definitely paid off to help maintain that horrible reputation all those years."

"I warned you to not get in my way kid. Now give her over."

Austin stepped in front of me so it was like I was hiding behind him.

"No. You're not taking her away from me. I don't know why you want her and I don't care, but I won't let you."

He sighed.

"Ok, I didn't want it to end this way."

John raised his knife, preparing to slit Austin. Is this really the end? It… it can't be. I can't let this happen. As John motioned the knife towards Austin's neck, I pulled Austin back and jumped infront of him. Austin doesn't deserve this. John wasn't quick enough to realize, and I was just about to be cut, but from behind him, I saw a big lamp hover above his head and it hit him. John fell to the ground, and standing behind him was the very alive but very injured, Mimi Moon.

"Mom?!" Austin ran up to her and hugged her. She quickly retreated.

"You can hug me later we need to get out of here!" She let us run infront of her out of the storage room. While running out, I saw John, who was currently on the floor, pick up the knife and jotted it at Mimi's foot. It hit her Achilles heel, and she fell down with the knife still injected into her body and fainted.

"MOM!" Austin ran back, and his dad stood up, ran over to Austin, and punched him right into the face, knocking him unconscious.

XxxxxXXXXxxxxXXXXXxxxxXXXXxx xxXxXXXxxx

**-AUSTINS POV-**

Uuuggggghhhhhhhh… I slightly opened my eyes but closed them again. Where am I? Why do I feel like I was just run over by a truck? The back of my head felt wet. I went to feel it, and I opened my eyes and saw blood on my hands. I slowly leaned up. I saw my mom on the floor next to me. There was a puddle of blood surrounding her leg. Oh man… what happened? Then I had a flashback.

_Dad was trying to kill me. Ally stepped in front of me, but before my dad could slit her throat, I saw a lamp crush my dad in the head. As he fell, I noticed my mom standing behind him._

"_Mom?!" I ran up to hug her but she quickly retreated._

"_You can hug me later we need to get out of here!" We began to run for the staircase when I saw my mom collapse._

"_MOM!" I ran over to help her, and suddenly, I felt a fist hit me. _

That was the last thing I remembered. My mom lost a lot of blood. I got up and put my two fingers on her neck. She still had a pulse. I ran over to the phone and dialed 9-1-1.

"911 what's your emergency?"

"Yes please I need you to come over to 65 Matalan Street in Miami right away! My mom has lost a lot of blood and my girlfriend Ally-" I looked around for her. She wasn't anywhere on the top floor. "Ally!" I kept hollering her name. "Oh no… oh my gosh oh my gosh oh my gosh."

"Sir, please stay with me. We have a unit on their way to you, who is this Ally girl?"

"Please get here right away… I think that she was kidnaped!" I hung up the phone. I fell to the floor immediately and curled up into a ball.

_Stay strong Austin. Stay strong._

I got up and found a rag. I tied it around my mom's bruise.

"Don't worry mom, help is on the way." After doing so… I went back into a ball. I couldn't even move. My head was pounding. Ally is gone and it's all my fault. Who knows where that monster took her?

The police arrived soon with an ambulance. They escorted my mom out in a gurney and she went to the hospital. A detective came up to me.

"Hello, I'm Detective Mark Ambers. I will be the leading investigator in the case." I looked around my house and there were only about 4 policemen looking for clues.

"Why is there only 4 men here, this is a big deal. We need more people!"

"I understand Austin, but unfortunately most of our officers are out on another mission right now. One of the prisoners just put in last Friday just escaped."

Last Friday… that was the day of the shooting. The shooter was put in jail that day.

"By any chance, was this fugitive put into jail for killing people at a club in the Mall of Miami?"

"Um… yes. How did you know?"

What are the chances that two people from the same area, are both on the run from the cops, and one of them escapes as soon as my father disappears. I don't know how, but I feel like this is all connected.

"Detective Ambers, I think that this is all connected. I think that my father was responsible for the prisoners escape, and they're together as we speak."

"Hm… that's a pretty big assumption. We'll look into it."

I nodded.

"So Austin, do you have any idea why your father might have taken Ally? Or where they went?" I shook my head.

"No idea. Just please, PLEASE find her quickly. Last time they were alone together, he…"

The detective was waiting for an answer.

"He what?"

"He… he tried to rape her."

"Ok Austin. We will try our hardest to find your father." He started to walk away from me to interact with the other detectives.

"Don't call him my father." I shouted. "Just… just call him John."

XxxxXXXXxxxxxXXXXxxxxXXXXxxx x

**-ALLYS POV-**

I struggled to break free but I couldn't. I was tied too tightly. I looked to my left and John was sitting at a table sorting through a bunch of files with some other man. I couldn't quite put my finger on it, but for some reason I feel like I have seen this guy before. John brought me here blindfolded, tied me to this chair, left for a few hours and came back with him. What are they planning? And how do I tie into all of this?

"Please let me go. I want to go home." I cried out. John continued to shuffle through papers.

"Sorry Ally but it's not that easy. Were leaving soon anyways."

"Where are we going?"

He got out of his chair and walked over to me.

"Listen Ally. I'm sorry about this, I wish I could say I'm going to let you go but I'm not. Me and my friend over here need to disappear, but we just don't have the money to do that."

"So where do I come into play?"

"Well, you're a pretty young girl. A lot of people would pay a lot of money to have someone like you."

Oh my goodness.

"Where are you taking me?!"

"Chile in South America."

No. If he takes me to Chile, I'll disappear forever. It could be months, even years before someone finds me…

He's selling me to a prostitute.

**Dun dun DUUUNNN. If you don't know what a prostitute is look it up.**

**Follow me on twitter for updates! everythingr5**


	19. Chapter 19 - Answers & Evidence

**I can't tell you how much I love you all! 185+ reviews? That's so cool! Lets see if we can get up to 200! **

**So since this story is nearing its end, now is the time that I'm really deciding if I should do a sequel or not. Well, I'll see after the very last chapter. But, there's still a lot more to come! I hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 19 – Answers & Evidence

**-AUSTINS POV-**

It's been twenty-four hours. Twenty-four hours since I woke up with a knife to my throat. Twenty-four hours since my mom was stabbed in the foot. Twenty-four hours since Ally was kidnapped. But in reality, this seemed like a mere twenty-four minutes ago. The detectives set up their station at my house. They told me that it's because I am protected incase my dad comes after me as well. My mom is under surgery. She lost a lot of blood yesterday. So much has happened in so little time…

Two weeks ago, when Ally and me were still enemies, I would've never expected this to happen. I would've never expected to be her knight in shining armor that time. Without her, I'd still be the jock Austin Moon. My dad would've till appreciated me, and I still would be living a huge lie. Is all this worth it? Ally is on the brink of being killed, my mother is in the hospital, she... _cut _herself, all because I wanted to have a better life. Everything that has happened is my fault. It's my mistake, and I have to fix it.

I went downstairs to speak to Detective Ambers. They probably never looked into the whole escapee/my dad conspiracy, so I'm going to look into it by myself. The escapee definitely has something to do with all of this.

"Detective Ambers!" I called. He turned around and walked over to me.

"What is it Austin? Anything wrong?"

"Well yes, there are many things wrong. For starters my mothers in the hospital and Ally has been kidnapped for over twenty-four hours. I could go on and tell you more things that are wrong but that's not the reason I wanted to speak to you. I want to know more about the escapee."

He let out a little laugh.

"Sorry Austin, that information is classified for only the police to know of. If you really want to help out in this situation, then get some rest. You'll never be able to function like this. Just, go to your room and take a nap. I'll tell one of the off-duty officers around here to pop some waffles in the toaster for you. Alright?"

The detective walked away. He was right. I didn't get any sleep last night. Where was I supposed to sleep? I refuse to go back into my room because as soon as I step in there a wave of bad memories flow back into my mind.

_I heard a scream come from downstairs. It was Ally. I heard,_

_"DON'T TOUCH ME!" Oh no. Ally's in trouble._

_"ALLY!" I screamed._

And then last night…

_"Calm down Ally. I'm not going to hurt anyone as long as you both do as I say. Now get out of bed and put your clothes on." Ally looked confused._

_"Why?"_

_"Ally, fucking do what I say or your lover boy gets punished."_

_"Don't listen to him Ally! He wouldn't dare kill his own son." Dad chuckled._

_"Well I wouldn't escalate to killing that quick. Obviously that wouldn't be the first thing I'd do. But I could do this." Dad clutched his fists and punched me right into the stomach. I began to cough and gasp for air._

And obviously I couldn't sleep on the couch in the family room…

_I ran all the way downstairs when I saw Ally on the couch with nothing but her bra and pants on. And my dad was in the process of taking those off. Oh shit, he's trying to rape her._

_Ally was completely bawling. She was terrified. She was literally trying to break free as hard as she could._

_"Let me go! Please!" She cried._

_"Shut the fuck up and just give in!"_

Wherever I walked in the house, all I could picture was some terrifying event that took place in that exact spot. I'm done being afraid of my dad. Whether the police like it or not, I'm finding Ally. If that means doing it on my own, then so be it.

A bunch of files were placed on a table in the dining room. I figured that they would have to have a file on him somewhere. Once all the detectives were distracted doing something else, I snuck over to the table. I started rummaging through all the papers, looking for one that said something about an escaped prisoner. I didn't know what the shooter looked like since I left Blue's that night before it all went down.

I saw a file that read,

"_Criminal Placed in Prison: Friday, February 22__nd__ at 9:48 PM."_

"_Criminal Escaped from Prison: Wednesday, March 6__th__ at 2:37 PM."_

This has to be the guy. I stole very swiftly and ran upstairs into the guest room. I sat on the guest bed and analyzed the file. Apparently his name was Rick Martin. I looked at his picture. He looks kind of familiar… I feel like I know this guy! I don't know how but I definitely know him. Wait… that's not the only thing I recognize on the file.

"_Previous Victims: Trish De La Rosa."_

What?! What does this mean?! So when the shooter was trying to kill Trish… they already knew eachother? This is all so confusing. The only person I can go to to find out more is of course, Trish.

I left the house, telling Detective Ambers I was going to my friends house. On my way to Trish's house I passed Ally's. It was all dark. Her father got aware of the news yesterday and has been at my house ever since. Most of the detectives were working all night, so they stayed up along with her dad, and they didn't know it, but me too. I finally got to Trish's house. I'm not sure if Trish knows about what happened to Ally yet. The police have been keeping it very confidential, only telling her family.

After consecutively knocking on the door until someone answered, her mom opened the door.

"Hello Mrs. De La Rosa, I'm a friend of Trish's. Is she home?"

"Yes, hold on let me get her."

Her mother had curly, black hair just like Trish's. It was easy to tell that they were related. Trish walked down the stairs and saw me.

"Um… hi Austin. What are you doing here?"

"Hey Trish, can we talk, in private?" She must've been confused I was there. It still felt weird, considering Trish a friend. I mean, 72 hours ago we were still enemies.

"Sure, come on in." She led me into her kitchen at sat at the table. I didn't sit with her. "The chair won't bite Moon."

"I know, it's just… this is really important. Is there anywhere we can talk that is like really, REALLY private?"

"Well, I guess we could go into the basement."

"Perfect."

She stood up and opened the door leading into the basement. I walked in after her, closing the door behind us. It really wasn't big; it was just a couch, TV, and some gaming systems. She sat on the couch.

"So what do you want?"

"Have you ever heard the name, Rick Martin?" She turned and looked at me with a death glare, opening her mouth a little.

"Where did you hear of him?"

"Ok, listen Trish. It's a really long story but let me just skip to the end. Ally was kidnapped."

Her eyes pretty much popped out of her head.

"No… no I just saw her two days ago! That's not possible!"

"I know its hard to believe, but its true."

"Do the police know who did it?!"

"Yeah…" I huffed. "My dad."

"What?! Why would your dad kidnap Ally?!"

"Nobody knows yet. But I think that somehow this is all linked back to Rick Martin."

"Why would you think that?"

"Because Rick Martin just escaped from jail a few hours after the taking of Ally."

"Oh my goodness. If Rick Martin has Ally… you guys need to find her right away."

"Why? What do you know about him?!"

"When Rick pointed the gun at me, he wasn't going to shoot me. He was going to kidnap me again."

"What do you mean again?"

"Austin, please don't tell anyone this. I've never told anyone, not even Ally. Promise?"

"I promise." This isn't gonna be good. I'm shivering.

"Many years ago, when I was younger, I was kidnapped. Rick was my kidnapper. He kept me locked up in some basement. I was only 9, so I didn't know what was happening. I was scared out of my mind. I was in the basement for three days. On the fourth day, Rick took me upstairs and put me down on a bed. He began to take off my clothes. Again, I was 9, so I didn't know about the tragedy that was about to unfold. All I wanted was my mom. He…"

"No…"

"He raped me."

Oh my goodness. This guy was a rapist. Horrible… horrible…

"That's not all. I didn't really understand this last part until about 2 years ago when I was 14. In class, we watched a documentary on a girl who was kidnapped. Her situation reminded it of mine. Then, I started hearing similar things from the kidnapper in the documentary and mine. They both said things like '_we'll be there soon' _and _'have the money ready.' _Finally, in the documentary, the girl was sold to a prostitution, and I was about to be if the police didn't find me first."

"WHAT?!" I jumped up and started pacing back and forth.

"Austin… if Rick really is working with your father… that's what he's going to do. He needed money to disappear because he did a crime, and since he escaped again he will do the same. That's what he tried to do with me at Blue's. But I don't get it, Rick would want to disappear because of the past crimes, but why would your father?"

"My father has been on the run from the cops for a few days. He made some mistakes… and now it's all worse. I've got to find Ally before she is sent away. Thank you Trish."

I gave her a hug. I began to walk up the stairs to leave the house.

"Austin."

I turned around.

"Bring Ally home." I nodded, and left.

I need some proof that my dad and Rick are together right now. Maybe there's something in my dad's room, a picture, card, something that links them together. They have to know of eachother somehow.

I got into my house and went straight to my parents' room. I locked the door behind me and began to tear it up. Draws, closets, the bed, I started to search through everything. After twenty minutes of continuous search, I resulted in nothing. I put my hands on my head and started shaking it back and forth. Ally is going to be sold to a prostitution and it's all my fault. The police won't do anything about it until I find proof.

I got so mad at myself, I swung my arm and hit the big picture frame on the dresser. It was a picture of my mother and father at their wedding. It shattered all over the floor. The glass, the frame, the pictures were all over. Wait… pictures? I looked on the ground and saw two pictures. In the frame there was only one. The other one must've be hidden behind the other. I picked up the hidden picture and… there. It was a picture of my dad and Rick.

They were both in tuxedos. My father has known Rick for a long time now. Ever since the wedding.

I ran downstairs and found Detective Ambers.

"Detective Ambers! I have proof that Rick Martin is with my dad right now!"

"Oh yeah, what is it?"

"Look at this." I showed him the picture.

"See, they know eachother. This is from my fathers wedding. They must be together." He shook his head.

"I'm sorry Austin, this isn't enough! Until we get solid proof, they will continue to be separate investigations."

Suddenly, he got a message on his walky-talky.

"_Detective Ambers, we have found the location of Rick Martin. He is at 55 Dennis Drive in South Miami. We spotted him outside before."_

He's there. They found him. They don't know it yet, but that means they've found Ally.

"Ok. When will you go in to get him?"

"_Not for another hour or two. This guy is very dangerous, we need to develop a well thought out plan to go in and retrieve him without loosing any lives."_

WHAT? They're going to wait two hours to go save Ally?! Even though they don't know he's with Ally?

"Ok, sounds good. Let me know when you're done so we can all get onto this case with the missing girl."

I can't let this happen. They could leave any minute to go fly Ally away to a prostitute. The police are no help in this situation. This was all my fault, and I need to fix it.

I went into the kitchen and secretly grabbed a knife and placed in in my pocket. I took my mothers keys. I can't get all the way to South Miami within the time I need to by walking. Even though I only have my permit, I've gotta drive. I stole my mom's car and left. I inputting into the GPS,

55 Dennis Drive, South Miami. Time to get Ally back.

**Yeah… so that was kind of a slower chapter. I was just setting up for next chapter. Next chapter is going to be REALLY big. Please please PLEASE REVIEW! 3 more chapters left!**


	20. Chapter 20 - The Strong & The Weak

**200+ reviews. Thank you all SO SO MUCH! You're the reason I keep writing. Well, there are only 3 chapters left! Lets begin!**

Chapter 20 – The Strong & The Weak

_Thump. Thump. Thump._

_Thump. Thump. Thump._

As I approached the house, my heartbeated a mile a minute.

I'm approaching a house that holds a known rapist and murderer, as well as my father and my girlfriend. What am I going to do? How am I going to save Ally against these two monsters with just a single kitchen knife? For all I know, once I walk into the house they could shoot me. A huge part of me wants to turn around and forget about all of this and let the police handle it, but even a bigger part of me knows that I can't. I'm Ally's only hope. Without me, she'll be sold to a prostitute and never be found again. I have to do this… for Ally. Without her… I would never manage. She's the reason that I've found who I am. She's my everything…

I pulled up on the street. I can't park right in front of the house because my dad would recognize the car and they'd be ready for me. I parked at the next door neighbors house. If I'm going to save Ally and escape that house alive, I need to do it swiftly and sneakily. I slowly approached the house. It was very small and only one story high. It looked like it was abandon. What was a house like this doing in the middle of a neighborhood? Well, now that I look around the neighborhood looks pretty run-down itself. There were cars parked in front, meaning they're still inside. I went around to the back, dodging any window views. As I approached the back door, I felt very nauseous, like I was about to faint.

_Don't give up Austin… don't give up._

I can't even imagine the fear Ally had when she was taken. She must've been horrified, knowing that I let her down. It's time to make up for that. Here it goes. I grasped the doorknob with my fingers. The door was open because the knob was able to be turned. It turned, I heard a click, and I slowly opened it. As I opened the door, I began to take the knife out of my pocket and held it in front of me. I didn't see anyone. All I saw was a table and a chair. The inside was just as creepy as the outside. Very quiet… very chilling. There was a rope on the floor next to the chair, it had blood on it. I looked around and the room was the same size as the house. The entire house was just this one room… and no ones here. A blood trail led itself to the front door. This is so strange.

_Vrooooom._

Wait… was that… a car starting up? I ran towards the front door and opened it. There they were, my dad, Rick, and Ally inside the car driving away. They didn't notice me. They must've been leaving as I was sneaking around the house. Oh no… they're on their way to bring Ally to the prostitute. I can't let them escape.

I ran to my car and quickly started it up, then departed down the road they went. I don't know what I'll do, but I can't let that car escape from me. Passing speed limits tremendously, I was able to catch up to the car. I was right behind it on the open road. There she way… Ally Dawson. I saw her. She looked so scared… Tears were streaming down her face. She must feel so alone…

I hate to see her like this. I know this isn't the smartest move, but she needs to know I'm here trying to save her. I honked the horn, and Ally turned around. She looked out the back window of the car and saw me.

**-ALLYS POV-**

Is that… is that really him?! He's here! Oh my god! I thought I was screwed. I began to bang on the back window.

"AUSTIN!" AUSTIN!" I started screaming. I can't help myself. He NEEDS to save me!

Suddenly, John and Rick both turned around and saw him as well.

"What is he doing here? Speed it up John!" Rick said to John. John, who was driving, sped up the car.

"NO!" I got out of my seat and started hitting John and trying to get him to slow down so Austin could catch up.

"Get off me!"

"Slow the car down!"

I kept attacked him until I was grabbed by my arms by Rick and thrown back in the backseat. I tried fighting it, but Rick was too rough.

"Get your fucking hands off of me and let me go!" I broke free and went to attack John again, but then Rick punched me straight across the face. I fell back into the backseat, aching in pain.

**-AUSTINS POV-**

I gasped. My heart broke inside. Rick just punched Ally.

"ALLY! NO!" Their car sped up, as well did mine.

Suddenly, we both came to a crossroad. Their car went down a road, following a sign that said,

"AIRPORT: 7 MILES AHEAD"

Oh man… Ally's not just being sold to a prostitute, she's being sold outside Miami, possibly even outside the country.

It's time to call the police. Once I somehow stop their car, I can't save Ally alone. I need the police's help. On the Bluetooth my mom's car, I dialed 9-1-1.

_Ring ring ring._

"9-1-1 what's your emergency?"

"I need to be connected to Detective Mark Ambers immediately."

"I'll put you through."

As they put me through, I approached the side of the car. We were in a kind of rural area. On each side of the road were huge grass fields.

"Detective Mark Ambers, what's your emergency?"

"Detective! It's Austin!"

"Austin? What's wrong you sound like you've been crying and your shaking."

"I was right, Rick Martin is with my dad and Ally. They are in a car on their way towards Miami International Airport down Duren Street. I'm in the car next to them. They're trying to flee the country and sell Ally to a prostitute to get money so they can disappear."

"Oh my god, ok Austin I'm telling our officers to come."

"Are there any in the area?"

"No, but were on our way."

"You'll never make it in time. For all we know they could have a private jet all ready to take them off as soon as they get there. I'm gonna ram the car."

"What?! Austin, no! Do not do that! We'll be there soon just hang tight."

"I'm sorry Detective, but if I don't do this Ally's a goner."

"Austin! Austi-"

I hung up on him. I need to ram it really hard if I'm gonna stop it. Coming up infront of us was a bridge that was over a lake. I can't ram the car into a lake… that would guarantee death for all of them. It's now or never…

I came up close to the side of the car, not letting them get infront or behind me. Here it goes. I quickly turned the steering wheel all the way to the side and rammed the car, HARD. The car flew off the road and hit the ground but kept flying. It flipped over and eventually landed upside down.

"Oh no."

I quickly ran out of my car into the open field where the car was. Once I got to it, I saw Ally's hand sticking out of the car. It was smeared with blood. Tears started dwelling in my eyes. She was bruised up everywhere with blood. I put two fingers on her neck. She wasn't breathing.

I laid her down on the ground and started giving her CPR. Looks like that semester in heath paid off.

"Please Ally, wake up."

I put my mouth on hers and gave her mouth-to-mouth. Then I continued the CPR.

"Please Ally… PLEASE!"

Tears started to drop onto her stomach as I gave her CPR.

CPR then mouth-to-mouth. The cycle continued.

"Ally… don't leave me!"

I put my head on her stomach and started crying. Is she _gone…?_

"Ehhhh…."

I lifted up my head and saw Ally groaning.

"ALLY!"

She opened her eyes and saw me.

"AUSTIN!"

I lifted up her head and kissed her.

"I was so afraid I had lost you…"

"I knew you would save me. I knew I could count on you to be my strong knight in shining armor."

I stood up and put my hand out infront of her. She took it, and I lifted her up. We began to walk back to the main road.

"Stop right there." We both turned around and saw my dad with a knife ready to charge at us. "Ally's coming with me. Austin, leave."

He started walking towards us. Ally stepped behind me.

"Don't worry Ally. He's not going to hurt us. He won't kill you because if he did he couldn't sell you, and he won't kill me because I'm his son. The games over dad. The police are on their way here right now. You loose. Come on Ally."

I put my arm around her and we walked back to the road. Ally turned around to see if my dad was following us.

"AUSTIN LOOK OUT!"

I turned around and saw that my dad was just about to stab me. I quickly kicked the knife out of his hand and pushed him down to the ground. I grabbed my knife out of my pocket and put it against his throat. I filled with rage.

"Do you realize what you've done to me? The pain you've put me through?! All my life all I've done was lie to gain your trust and if I didn't get it you'd hurt me, abuse me, and threaten me. Everyday I'd be scared of seeing you. You're not a father to me. You don't deserve to live anymore."

Ally screamed from behind, "Austin don't do it!"

"You're the reason this family is so messed up! You brought this upon all of us, and because of you I'll always have this dark side that I will never shake off myself."

I heard sirens approaching, then people running out towards us but I didn't turn around. I couldn't take my eyes off of my father.

"I hate you. I've hated you since the day you changed me into this monster. You wanted me to follow your footsteps, but why would I want to do that?! You're a horrible role model! But I let you lead me into this direction anyways. And then you slit mom's wrists, beat me, and stabbed mom in the foot. She's in the fucking hospital because of you!"

"Austin come on don't do this. Just come here." Detective Mark said.

"I bet you didn't know that did you?! You never cared about us! You were willing to kill me! You're only son… How could you have ever lived with that?! Father's aren't supposed to try to kill their family, but you do anyways. You'd do anything to make sure everything worked out the way you wanted. You're a selfish, bitch that the world would be a lot better without. I don't even know who you are anymore!"

"Austin, let's go. You're mother just got out of surgery. She want's to see you. You don't want to go to her just to tell her you just killed your father and her husband."

I wanted to do it so bad. I can easily do it right now and end all the terror he has put me though. It can all end with just one motion. And it is all about to end.

I lifted the knife about my fathers head. He closed his eyes, preparing to be killed.

"Austin no!"

I daggered the knife down, and it landed right next to my father's head. I couldn't do it, but even so, I still wanted him to experience the feeling of being so closed to death. I got up and walked away. The police rushed past me and picked my father up.

"Ha, I knew you wouldn't do it. You're still a wimp Austin and you always will be. You don't have the guts to kill someone. You're weak!"

I turned around and faced my dad. He had a smirk on his face.

"Lets see. I'm the one who's walking free out of here, and you're the one in handcuffs. Tell me again, whos the weak one?" I walked away and approached Ally.

"You did the right thing Austin." She hugged me and we went into the cop car.

The police ran into the car to retrieve Rick. He was still alive but in bad condition. We were driven back to the hospital where I re-united with my mom. I told her what happened. I got charged with multiple tickets for driving under-age and speeding. It's all over.

**-24 HOURS LATER-**

One question continued to linger in my mind. How did Rick and my father know eachother? Eh, it's something I really don't have the energy to dig into. I was preparing to go over Ally's house. Her Dad was making her a special dinner to celebrate her returning home and they invited me over. As I was leaving, the house phone rang. My mother was out, so I picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Austin? It's Detective Mark. How are you?"

"I'm good, well kind of. I guess I'm okay. Still trying to recuperate from yesterday."

"Hang in there buddy. It'll get better. But before this all completely disappears from your life, I have one more favor to ask of you. We've been trying to find out how Rick Martin knows your father, but he says he won't talk to anyone… but you."

"Me? Why?"

"We don't know, but we'd appreciate it if you'd speak to him."

This could be the answer to this one last question I have. Before this all disappears from my brain, I'm gonna do this.

"I'm on my way."

I called Ally and told her what I was doing. I told them to not wait for me and to do the dinner.

Once I arrived at the police HQ, they escorted me into the holding room with Rick. He was in handcuffs sitting at a table. There was another chair across from him, but I didn't feel comfortable sitting down.

"So, you told the police you wanted to talk to me. Well here I am."

Rick chuckled.

"Yes Ross I can see you. You don't know this, but I've known you for a long… LONG time."

"I know, I know you've known my dad since their wedding. But, how did you meet? Who are you?"

"My real name, is Rick Moon.

And I am your uncle."

**PLOT TWIST! AHH! Ahah. So yes, Rick Martin, or Rick Moon, is John Moon's brother. Crazy right. So, there are two more chapters left. They will answer some questions, and will mainly be the closure to the fanfic. Thank you all so much! **

**And I'm not too sure about a sequel yet. I need to see how the last few chapters play out. **


	21. Chapter 21 - The Past & The Future

**Welcome to the final 2 chapters of My Dark Side. It's been so much fun writing this story for you guys. These next two chapters will involve the closure for the fan fiction. There won't be nearly as much suspense, but there is still some drama to overcome for Austin & Ally. Well, have fun reading!**

Chapter 21 – The Past & The Future

**-ALLY'S POV-**

Why. Why? Why?!

Why does it have to be Monday? Why can't weekends just last forever. The last thing I want right now is to go back to school. The only thing pleasuring I can think of about going back is seeing how everyone reacts to Austin's transformation away from the preps. Will they still accept him, and will they learn to accept me too, or will the preps stay preps and continue to pick on me and now pick on Austin? I don't know what to expect. What if Austin decides to go back to the populars? I just don't want to deal with this right now. It's only been a few days since I was saved and my dad is making me go back to this run down shit hole. School is something I will never look forward too. The only thing I'm looking forward to is Santina's suspension for the framing. She's going to be out Tuesday, Wednesday, and Thursday. Those 3 days will be happy for me.

Does everyone know about the kidnapping? I mean, the police did keep it confidential. The only people who are supposed to know are our families, Trish, and Dez. Austin apparently told Trish because Rick Martin, or now Rick Moon, kidnapped her and raped her a while back. I always thought those days that I didn't see her all those years ago were because of her being on vacation. I was completely clueless of what really happened when I thought my best friend was away in Orlando. And we just told Dez on Saturday because if we were all going to be best friends we can't keep secrets THAT BIG from eachother.

After getting changed and putting make up on, I went downstairs. I woke up pretty early so I could eat breakfast with my dad. After this whole experience, we got a lot closer. He likes Austin a lot more knowing that he saved me. Immediately as I got downstairs, I went into the kitchen. And to my surprise…

"Austin!" He was sitting at the table with my dad. They were drinking coffee and chatting. It kind of reminded me of Mimi and I when we were eating muffins at her table.

_"Muffin?"_

_"Well I can't say no to that!" We both laughed and I took one. She's a really good cook._

_"I wish Austin could hang out with more people like you." By people like me she probably meant loser._

_"But his dad only allows him to hang out with popular people. Like his girlfriend Santina. Do you know her?"_

_"Haha yes, I am fully aware of who Santina is." Then Austin's mom leaned in closer._

_"Don't tell him I told you this, but she is a complete bitch." I wanted to burst out laughing, but I didn't because I didn't want Austin to question what I was laughing about. So I let out a quiet chuckle._

_"Tell me about it."_

Right then and there I felt a connection with Mimi. I'm so glad she's okay.

She had intense surgery on her foot after she was stabbed there. Luckily it was able to be healed.

"Hey Ally. You look amazing today." Austin smiled and came up to me hugging me. Even though my dad likes Austin, I'm not too sure if he'd like us kissing right in front of him, even though we did kiss on stage and he saw it.

"Look's like you took up that clothing advice." We both chuckled.

Last night I was over his house and we were in his room re-decorated to make it more musical themed instead of football. We went through his closet to decide what he should wear to show everyone the Old Austin is back. Pretty much all he had were clothes that screamed, "JOCK!" and some old clothes that screamed, "DORK!" He suggested wearing the dorky clothes but I told him that it's not who he is and I don't need it to be. So, we went shopping. We picked out some new clothes for him, how a normal kid would dress. Some plaid shirts, jean jackets, beanies, sweaters, tank tops, and NORMAL FITTING PANTS. Not pants that went all the way down to his knees.

So today, he was wearing a red striped Y-Neck with a guitar pick necklace, jeans, red shoes and a gray beanie. To be honest, he looks so much better in these clothes than he did in the varsity jackets and sagged baggy jeans.

He chuckled, and pulled out a chair next to him at the table, gesturing me to sit down. That's exactly what I did.

"So what's for breakfast?" I asked.

"Well apparently Austin made muffins for us" My dad said. I started laughing.

"Wow, who knew that you were a cook?"

"Well, my mom loves to make muffins. So I kind of just picked up her recipe. She makes them really good." He went over to the oven and took them out. He brought them over to the table. "What flavor Dawsons?"

"I'll take chocolate chip!" My dad called out. Austin gave him it.

"What about you Ally? Chocolate Chip, Banana, Apple Pecan, or Blueberry?"

"I'll take blueberry." He gave it to me. I put one piece into my mouth and it was amazing.

"Wow, you must've really been observing your mom." We both chuckled and we all ate our muffins. We talked about anything and everything. I honestly love my new life with Austin by my side. I've never been so happy. When it was time to go, I gave my dad a hug and Austin and my dad shook hands. We left for our walk to school.

Once we arrived at the front gates, we walked in together, holding hands. Wow, this is the first time we're doing this is public. And he's not refusing. He wants everyone to know he's changed. It's what he's wanted all along.

Austin sat down with Trish, Dez, and I.

"Hey guys. What's up?" Austin asked.

"Guess who got a job at the Disco Shop?" Austin looked puzzled. I went up to his ear and whispered,

"Get used to that. It happens a lot."

"Well I just got a brand new video camera. High definition baby!" Austin and Dez did their "waddup" handshake again. They hung out alone on Friday. I'm guessing that's probably when they caught up. They're picking up right where they left off two years ago. I'm so happy for them.

The bell for first period rang, and everyone rushed inside. The halls were chaotic as usual, but Austin was sure not to let go of my hand. As we were walking through the halls, everyone was looking at us and whispering, some laughing. Austin was trying hard to ignore them, but he couldn't. Some of the people he was friends with a week ago are now bullying him like they've been enemies their entire lives. Then, we walked past Santina. She looked at us and laughed.

"Look who it is. The loser and her new dork buddy. What jokes." Her and a group of preps started laughing. Austin stared at her with rage.

"Just ignore her." I said. Austin looked at me, nodded, and we continued walking.

"Hey Ally! Remember. Once he betrays you and turns back to his old self, just send him back to me. I'm sure he'll be on his knees begging for my forgiveness. I'll be waiting Austin." Austin ungrasped me and ran back towards Santina.

"Listen here queen of the bitches. I will never come running back to you and your cold-hearted ruthless self. I feel bad for any guy that will ever have to go through what I went through. Those years I spent with you were the fuckin' worst years of my life. Why don't you grow the hell up Santina. I'm done with your little pity game. Get some new players cause I quit."

Santina was speechless. It seems she's getting worse at coming up with comebacks. He took my hand and we walked to first period.

XxxxXXXXxxxxxXXXXxxxxXXXXxxx x

School went by rather quick. It was nice having Austin by my side all day. We got weird looks, but he's learning to ignore them. He's learning how to deal with the life of a "low-class" student.

As we were walking home, Dallas came up to us. Austin looked really confused and kind of disturbed at the same time. What did Dallas want?

"Um…. Ally? Can I talk to you, alone?" Austin gave him a looks suggesting it wasn't a good idea, but I nodded and whispered in Austin's ear,

"it'll be quick." Dallas took me to the other side of the street to talk to me. "What is it Dallas?"

"Look Ally. I made a huge mistake. I should've never, EVER, given you up like that. Seeing you with… Austin, made me realize on how much I've been missing out on. We're perfect for eachother Ally."

Is… is her serious right now?

"You're kidding right?" I chuckled and started to walk back towards Austin. Dallas grasped onto me. Once Austin saw that, he began to walk over.

"I'm not kidding Ally. I want to be with you."

"Dallas, just because all of a sudden you see me with another guy and get jealous doesn't mean I'm going to take you back. All you do is just keep getting my hopes up that you want me, but then you eventually end up breaking my heart everytime. I'm done with that."

"Ha. You're done with that? Then why are you with Austin. Have you forgotten all the time he's done that too you?" I looked down. He was right.

"Hey Ally, ready to go?" Austin asked as he reached over to us.

"Back off Austin. Were still talking."

"Well, not anymore. Let's go Ally." He took my hand and we started walking away.

"Wow Ally. So you're really choosing that jocky bitch over me? Have fun. Call me when he breaks your heart again." Austin stopped walking.

"Excuse me? What did you just say?" He asked.

"Come on Austin just stop. Stop pretending to be someone you're not. You may act like you're some nice person now but on the inside, you'll always be the same bitchy, disgusting, mean prep you've made yourself out to be. As hard as you try Austin, you'll never change. I'm just trying to save Ally before you hurt her again."

"Why don't you fuckin save yourself first before I beat the living crap out of you and your smart ass mouth. You don't know me Dallas. You don't know why I've done the things I've done. So let's just leave it at that."

That's exactly what he said to me in the hospital…

All these flashbacks from the past are coming back to me. Some good memories, others are not.

Austin took my hand and we continued our walk home. That's not the end of Dallas though. He's going to try to win me back again. I know it. But for now, let me just enjoy the time I have with Austin before he is dragged back into my life. I just wish he was somehow suspended the next three days too so I can just go through them without worries.

While walking home, we were just talking about random stuff. Clothes, friends, school, music, and other things like that.

"You know what I just realized?" Austin asked.

"What?"

"I have SO much money."

I let out a little laugh.

"Well that doesn't sound conceited at all!"

"No I mean, my dad was saving up so much money for me to use for football stuff and also for my football future. Now that I'm done with that, what should I use it for? I mean, it's A LOT of cash. What do I use it all for?"

"Well, anything! Whatever you want to use it for. Maybe a car, or you could use it to revise your room up. Get a lot of instruments and turn it into your own music room."

"Hm… music room. That sounds like a good idea. You know Ally; we have a really bright future ahead of us. Were both extremely talented in music. I mean, we could be like duet buddies!"

I let out a sigh.

"I would love that Austin but… just because I performed in front of the student body doesn't mean I've overcome my stage fright. I mean, those are all people who know me. I could never do what I did in front of strangers. At least, not yet." He nodded.

"I understand. It's alright; you're not the only one who lacks some skills in the music world. I still can't write songs."

"What about the one you sang to me at Open-Mic Night?"

"I found it on the internet."

"Oh, well that's alright. One day, we'll both be able to overcome our obstacles. And then, we can talk about our bright future."

He smiled. Then get went to a serious face.

"Ally, can I ask you something?"

"Sure, anything Austin."

"When we woke up and my dad was there… he pointed out that you had cuts on your wrist."

I looked down and closed me eyes.

"Did… did I do that?" He asked.

"Austin I…"

"Ally please. I need to know how much I really hurt you."

I took a long pause.

"It was the day that you yelled at me for revealing your secret. But it wasn't just you Austin. That was the darkest day of my life. Santina blamed me for stealing her wristlet and I almost got suspended. And also my friends left me. I was so alone. I had no one. Then, I saw on TV a girl who cut herself to release anger. So… I mimicked her." I could tell Austin's heart dropped. He must feel terrible. I never wanted him to know.

"Ally, have you ever heard of the butterfly challenge?" I was confused.

"What?"

"The butterfly challenge. Here." He reached into his bag and got out a marker. He gave it to me.

"Draw a butterfly on your wrists."

"Why?"

"Just do it please." I proceeded to do what he told me. After I finished, he spoke up again.

"Now, name the butterfly after a loved one. Let it fade naturally. If you cut before it fades, you have killed the butterfly. If you don't cut it, it lives. Do this whenever you feel like cutting."

I gave him a huge smile and kissed him.

"Thank you. Don't worry, I won't ever cut my butterfly named Austin anytime soon." He smiled and hugged me. "But that's not it." He let go of me. "The same night, and the night after right before you told me your dark side, I was thinking about leaving Miami to live with my mother. And I think it's time for you to meet her."

I took his hand and we walked all the way to the bus station. From there, we took a bus to the suburbs of Miami.

"You're mother lives in the suburbs?"

"Yes. Come on she's not too far from here."

We continued to walk, never letting eachother go. We arrived at the gate to my mothers house. Austin was surprised. He didn't expect her to be living here. She now lives with many other people in this area. I knew exactly where she was. We both strolled and we finally found her.

"Hi Mom. I missed you." I kneeled down in front of her.

Austin was most likely shocked. He didn't expect my mother to be living in a cemetery.

"Oh my god Ally… I'm so sorry. I didn't know your mother was dead." He kneeled with me and we both looked at her gravestone.

_Penny Dawson. August 16__th__, 1964 – April 3__rd__, 2007._

I started tearing up.

"So…" Austin spoke. I looked at him. "When you said you were going to live with your mother, you were really talking about committing suicide?"

"Yes. But when you came in and told me your secret, I knew that I couldn't leave. I had to help you Austin, and I told myself after I did then I would come live with her. But now that I helped you and you're with me, I knew that my life is too valuable to give up. I have Trish, Dez, my dad, and you. And honestly, that's all I need."

"Ally… I almost made you kill yourself. How could you even look at me right now?!"

"Because that was then, this is now. Lets forget the past Austin and focus on the future. Okay?"

He nodded.

"Okay."


	22. Chapter 22- My Light Side & My Dark Side

**Well guys, this is it! It's the last chapter of My Dark Side! Thank you guys so much for sticking through with me until the end! **

**The reason I wrote this story was to show people the dark aspects in life and how to overcome them and move on. So I did some chapters focused on abuse, suicide, bullying, self-harm, rape, murder, and loneliness. It was a pretty dark story, but it did have its bright moments. See how it all plays out here! Here we go, the last chapter begins now!**

**At the very end of the chapter, Austin sings to Ally. If you want to hear the music in the background as he sings, type this into YouTube.**

"**colton rudloff dark side"**

**And click on the first or second video.**

Chapter 22 – My Light Side & My Dark Side

"Trish where are we going? Just tell me what you want to show me!"

"Hold on Ally we're almost there!"

**-30 MINUTES AGO-**

"Hey dad!" I said as I walked into the house from school.

"Hey honey, how was school?"

"Great! Santina's suspension began today, three whole days without her!" My dad smiled. He probably hated her just as much as I did, and he's happy that I'm enjoying myself. He looked around, and then put on a puzzled face.

"Where's Austin?"

"Oh he had to go run some errands with his mom. But I'm going to met him in a few hours for dinner. I better go get ready."

As I was walking upstairs, the doorbell rang.

"I got it!" My dad yelled. I continued to walk upstairs until I heard him call me again.

"Ally, Trish is here!"

"Okay!"

I walked back downstairs and saw Trish walking towards me.

"Hey Trish, what are you doing here?"

"Well, I have a surprise for you." She took out a blindfold. Oh gosh. What is she trying to do to me.

"Trish, can't you just tell me the surprise without having to blindfold me?"

"No can do Ally. I have orders to blindfold you so whats what I must do." She came closer, waving the blindfold infront of my face.

"Ugh, ok. Just please make this quick I don't want to be late for my dinner date with Austin."

She went behind me and put the blindfold over my eyes. Darkness was all I could see. The last time I felt like this was the night I was going to commit suicide.

"Don't worry about your date."

**-PRESENT TIME-**

"Come on Ally a little bit farther."

Trish has been leading me somewhere in these blindfolds for over twenty minutes. I think we're somewhere in the mall because I hear a lot of people. She's infront of me with our hands interlocked. Where could she possibly be taking me?

"Ok Ally, now were going up stairs, so work with me here."

"Trish, if I go up stairs in a blindfold I'll die. Just let me take it off!"

"No, not yet! Come on Ally you can do this! Left foot then right foot then left foot then-"

"Yes Trish I am fully aware of how to walk up a flight of stairs." I heard her chuckle. After the struggle, we made it to the top of the staircase. We walked about three feet then Trish stopped me.

"Alright Ally, were here! Take the blindfold off!"

"Finally." I took the blindfold off of myself. We were in Sonic Boom in front of my practice room. "Why are we here?"

Trish smiled.

"Just open the door, you ask too many questions." I giggled at the true fact and opened the door.

Immediately when I walked in, I couldn't believe my eyes. I gasped with disbelief. My boring ol' box filled practice room was now a full on fully-decorated music heaven.

The wall was painted blue and on the opposite side of where I was standing there was a huge "A" pasted on it.

"My practice room! What is all this stuff?!" I noticed Austin & Dez in the room. "What are you guys doing here?" I looked on a table to my left.

"PICKLES!" Then I noticed a huge grand piano laid center in the middle of the room. "Look at that piano!" I can't believe it! Where did all this stuff come from? Guitars, drums, music stands, a fuse ball table, darts, recording equipment, this is all a dream come true! Austin came over to me.

"Well, you know that money I was going to use to turn my room into a music station? Well, I used all that money to pay for all of this."

Oh my god. That is the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me.

"This is unbelievable, thank you so much Austin." I gave him a small peck on the lips and then wrapped my arms around him. Once the hug ended, he proceeded to speak.

"I figured we'd be spending a lot of time in here so we might as well make it as comfortable as possible." Wait, what?

"Um, I don't mean to sound rude here, but what do you mean we?"

He gave me a huge smile.

"Ally, I don't just want you to be my girlfriend. I want you to be my partner."

"Wait, really? You mean it?"

"Yeah! You're a songwriter with stage fright; I'm a singer who loves being on stage. We're a perfect match! What do you say?"

We really are a perfect match, aren't we. I looked at him into his eyes.

"We're partners."

I could practically hear a fake crowd cheering for us. I kissed him again, but this time not just a peck. Once the kiss was over, Trish came up to me.

"Guess who got a job as Austin's manager!"

"She has so much job experience, her resume was like eight pages!" I looked at her and laughed. I didn't expect anything different.

"And Dez is the video director!"

"Yeah, I'm so excited! I can finally share my talent with the rest of the world! It's gonna be awesome."

This is… amazing. I spoke up.

"Guys, do you realize what this means? Me and Austin's dream is to be in the music business, Dez's is to be a video director, Trish's is to be a boss… I think. With each other's help, we can all achieve our dreams, basically through Austin! This is great news! We can be like Team Austin!"

Austin came up to me.

"No, it's not Team Austin. From now on, it's Team Austin & Ally."

**-**_**Epilogue-**_

_A few weeks after Austin & Ally became partners, Ally wrote Austin his first song. It was titled, "Double Take," and with Dez's amazing filming and editing skills, the music video went viral over two nights. He was called an "overnight internet sensation" from Entertain Me Tonight after receiving over two million video views over a very short period of time. Over the length of a year, Austin Moon released hit singles like "Not a Love Song", "A Billion Hits", "Heard it on the Radio", and "Heartbeat." Over the width of this time, Team Austin & Ally faced many obstacles that included alligators, crazy evil bloggers, kangaroos; being locked in freezers, and of course, many different jobs. After one year, Team Austin & Ally reached their biggest dream by landing a record deal for Austin with Starr Records. _

_To this day, Austin & Ally are still a couple, Dallas occasionally tries to win Ally back, Trish and Dez have learned to accept Austin again, John and Rick Moon are still in jail, and Santina is still the same. As Austin gets more famous, Team Austin & Ally is becoming more popular at school. The losers are now rising up to being the new "cool" people at Marino High. Suddenly, people at that school no longer consider music stupid or gay, but as an escape from reality and a passageway to love, happiness, and hope. The principal even began a new Music Program because of its recent popularity. Even though Team Austin & Ally are currently the worshipped people at school, they do not act any different. They don't act like they rule the place. When someone tries to talk to them, they don't make fun of them and embarrass them like the old "preps" did. They caused a change in Marino High. Of course, most of the old preps are still their old selves, but its harder to rule the school when their biggest enemies are some of the most famous people on Earth. Ally has been doing better with her stage fright problem, and Austin has gradually become a better songwriter. And… to this day… their musical journey continues._

**-AUSTIN'S POV-**

"Good morning gorgeous." I said to Ally as I walked into the song room. She was sitting at the piano, writing a new song I'm supposing. Once she heard me, she stopped playing, turned to me and smiled.

"Hey cutie." She got up and kissed me. We both sat down at the piano bench and I put my arm around her.

"Whatcha working on? Is it gonna be another Austin Moon hit single?" We both laughed.

"Actually I'm writing this song for myself. Even though I can't perform them, I like to record them anyways."

I picked up her songbook and started scrolling through the lyrics.

_I think about you, every morning when I open my eyes._

_I think about every moment, every day of my life._

I looked at her and started blushing.

"I love it. It's amazing. Just like you." Now she's blushing. We leaned in and kissed eachother. The kiss lasted about 5 seconds, until I heard-

"Get a room you two." Trish said sarcastically as she walked in.

Ally and I broke away from eachother and she spoke up.

"We have one, it's not my fault you came waltzing in."

"Yeah, yeah whatever. Come on guys we have a meeting with Jimmy Starr soon. He wants us there in a half hour. Dez is waiting outside by the bus station.

"Alright Trish, we'll be there in a second. I just have to talk to Ally about something really quick." Trish nodded and walked out.

"What do you need to talk to me about?"

"Ok so, I have a surprise for you. You know that song you walked in on me singing last year?"

"Um, I think so. I vaguely remember it. Wasn't it something about your dark side?"

"Yeah. Well, for the past year ever since we decided to be partners, I've been working on finishing it. And it's finally done. I want to sing it to you."

She started smiling, and I went over to my guitar and picked it up.

I started to play it.

**There's a place that I know  
It's not pretty there and few have ever gone  
If I show it to you now  
will it make you run away?**

Or will you stay  
Even if it hurts  
Even if I try to push you out  
Will you return?  
And remind me who I really am  
Please remind me who I really am

Everybody's got a dark side  
Do you love me?  
Can you love mine?  
Nobody's a picture perfect  
But we're worth it  
You know that we're worth it  
Will you love me?  
Even with my dark side?

Like a diamond  
From black dust  
It's hard to know  
What can become  
If you give up  
So don't give up on me  
Please remind me who I really am

Everybody's got a dark side  
Do you love me?  
Can you love mine?  
Nobody's a picture perfect  
But we're worth it  
You know that we're worth it  
Will you love me?  
Even with my dark side?

Don't run away  
Don't run away  
Just tell me that you will stay  
Promise me you will stay  
Don't run away  
Don't run away  
Just tell me you will stay  
Promise me you will stay

Will you love me? ohh

Everybody's got a dark side  
Do you love me?  
Can you love mine?  
Nobody's a picture perfect  
But we're worth it  
You know that we're worth it  
Will you love me?  
Even with my dark side?

Don't run away  
Don't run away  
Tell me that you will stay

**Tell me that you will stay**

She looked like she was about to cry.

"So Ally… will you love me? Even with my dark side?"

She got up and hugged me.

"Of course. I will always love you. Even with your dark side."

A year after all the events took place, I'm starting to finally realize the truth behind it all. As much as I try to escape my past, I can't. It's a part of me now, and it defines who I am. Throughout it all, I thought forgetting about it would put me in a clear state of mind, but it is impossible to forget. I keep trying to run away from the old me, but if it wasn't for the "old me", I wouldn't be where I am today. I would probably still be friends with only Dez, being picked on in school for being a dork. Changing was the best thing I could have ever done. Without that "change", I would have never met Ally, and I would never be as happy as I am today. I guess that everything happens for a reason. And even though life seems tough sometimes, it always turns out good in the end. If you want to overcome your past, attack it head on. _Don't run away…_

_._

_._

_._

_._

**The End.**


End file.
